Book 2 Twilight Continued
by brengal
Summary: Now there is a change in my story because vampire rules and life style make things possible, which for humans would be prohibitive.
1. Chapter 1

1

JACOB"S WEDDING AND VOLTERRA

Time seemed to fly with school and planning Jacob's wedding, I of course was not allowed to go to school but I spent many hours doing home study with Edward's help and I was finally allowed to participate with the study group. I saw Jenny almost every day when I was in bed resting or sometimes sitting on the patio; I still continued to be weak and Alice and Rosalie would take me often to find a deer. I continued to learn the piano and to dance but I had to promise to rest in order to do those things, sometimes Edward, Alice or Rosalie would take me over to Carlisle's house for a change and sometimes we would go for a drive with someone other than me driving. Emmett and Jasper would come over sometimes and they would take Edward hunting, I always missed him and I wondered how we would survive the month or more of separation; we made love often and I loved him more and more, I tried not to think about Volterra but it hung over me even as the happy time of Jacob's wedding drew close. I had helped Alice and Rosalie as much as they would allow, but that was very little, Michelle, in speaking to Edward was thrilled to have someone plan her wedding, my dress fit her perfectly and Alice's bridesmaids dress was to be worn by one of her friends.

The day arrived and Edward and I went to the wedding which was up on the mountain, amazingly it was a beautiful day even though October drew to a close and Michelle looked beautiful; Jacob was handsome in his tux even though nervous. Alice and Rosalie elected not to attend the wedding but opened the Cullen house for the reception; Jacob's friends and family brought refreshments and of course the cake, I saw Charlie briefly but he had been nervous about the wedding and had a certain amount of libation; he didn't notice any change in me but was happy to see me nevertheless, Billy and Jacob had made sure he had enough to drink to make him less observant of me. Edward, Alice and I had to leave immediately following the wedding so after congratulating the bride and groom and a quick goodbye to Charlie and Billy, we left Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper to clean up the house after the reception and we were soon on a plane heading to Volterra with my bags were packed for at least a month.

Edward let me hold him during the trip and assured me they would stay for a day or two before leaving me there, my legs were shaking so bad when we disembarked and I could barely walk to the waiting car. When we arrived at the castle, I couldn't get out of the car and Edward carried me to the room where we were to meet Aro, this was a large office with a desk and chairs, Edward placed me on one while he and Alice sat on two others. They could see I was extremely panicked and told me to calm down. Edward was just about to reassure me for the hundredth time when Aro walked into the room.

"Why Edward, Alice and Bella, how nice of you to come so promptly, Bella how beautiful you have become and you still smell so delicious; I'm looking forward to spending a great deal of time with you my dear; I promise to keep you away from our refreshment, Carlisle was so insistent on that because apparently human blood makes you quite ill and you are still recovering from the trauma which recently occurred to you. We will of course allow you to continue your studies and I have numerous things which you need to be taught, I'm sure it will be hard for you to be separated from Edward but you will agree at some point as to the necessity. I will have my assistant show you to your room so you can arrange your things to your liking, I need to speak to Edward and Alice but they will join you shortly, I assure you; I will speak to you at length later."

He rang the bell on his desk and immediately his assistant came into the room, I had been clutching Edward's hand tightly, but now he stood with me and pushed me towards the door, letting go of my hand.

"Go Bella, I promise you'll be safe, we'll come soon." he kissed me and the assistant took me away.

The assistant walked through a maze of corridors but I remained on the same floor, therefore no elevators or stairs. He eventually showed me into a room with a bed, the same room I saw in my vision. The room was spacious and beside the bed was a large desk, chairs and a sofa. There were books in a huge bookcase, a computer on the desk, soft lighting and a huge French window which opened up onto a walkway stretching for miles it seemed around the castle; there was a wall with battlements running along the side of the walkway but it was possible to look over in between the battlements and see the countryside stretching for miles around and I couldn't help but gasp at the beauty in front of me.

There was another door in the room which opened up into a large closet, empty at present, with another door through the closet where there was a huge bathroom with a tub, shower and with towels galore. Another door led into the bathroom from different direction but when I tried the door it was locked. As I looked around someone came in to my room, it was a human maid and she proceeded to undo my suitcases which had previously been delivered to the room.

She addressed me.

"Mrs. Cullen, do you have any preference as to how your clothes should be arranged?"

No, not really," I answered, trying to stop my voice from shaking, "I'm used to having others arrange my wardrobe and I'm not even aware of what I've brought."

"I'll arrange everything as I think best then, Aro will expect you to wear certain clothes and…," she started to pull out my clothes and look at them, "it looks like you're well prepared." She said smiling.

I watched her and saw that all were long dresses of different design, some were full and some close fitting, none covered my shoulders, and I also noticed something strange because there was no underwear or nightgowns, had they forgotten? I wouldn't have cared if Edward was staying but he was leaving, I would have to remember to ask when they returned.

The maid pulled water for me to take a bath and insisted on it, and then she turned down the bed and told me she had been instructed to have me rest, she helped me bathe in bubbly water which smelled like lavender and then to dry off with a huge fluffy towel, she bade me lay on the bed and proceeded to massage me all over and put lavender scented lotion on my skin; she turned on the soft lighting, cleaned up the bathroom and left after she had observed me slip between the sheets.

I was deathly afraid of this bed and I was afraid of who was going to come through the door; it was Alice, Edward and Aro who walked in and seeing Aro didn't calm my nerves, I wanted to jump up and run to Edward but being without clothes in Aro's presence didn't induce me to do so; I continued to tremble in the bed.

Aro spoke, "I see the maid has taken good care of you according to my bidding," he picked up my arm and brought it to his nose as he bent over me, "Ecstasy!" he exclaimed, "You smell divine, Bella, I will love having you near me and I'm sure you will be pleasantly surprised how happy you will be with me."

I looked at Edward and Alice and they didn't look in the least uneasy, Alice looked around the room.

"This is a beautiful room, Bella; I know you'll be happy here."

Aro said, "I will leave you to rest for the night and then in the morning we'll introduce you to everyone and tell you why you are here primarily; later in the day you will bid farewell to your escorts and then you will be mine, Edward will of course stay with you tonight and I will show Alice to her room now."

He and Alice left and Edward came over to me and held me.

"I thought we would have two or three days together before you left," I said miserably.

"I know you are unhappy now but when I see you again, you will be so happy you won't want to leave." he smiled.

'Never!' I exclaimed, "Please Edward at least make love to me."

"I will but help me shower first and I need to hang up my clothes for tomorrow," he said.

"I'll hang up your clothes while you shower and then I'll help you dry off," I replied and quickly pulled his clothes out and hung them up before running to him in the bathroom.

He was soon out of the shower and I helped rub the towel on his skin but he picked me up and carried me to the bed, soon we were making love and I was feeling more like myself; I was relieved that Aro had been pleasant and even though this bed filled me with dread, I was happy so long as Edward was lying beside me. I tried not to think what the morning would bring and allowed Edward to make me feel very good throughout the night.

At one point after making love, Edward spoke to me.

"I need to explain something to you, but you mustn't panic," he began, "Aro loves you."

I couldn't breathe, "H…how do you know that, did he tell you?" I started to panic but Edward held me tight.

"Calm down, Bella, he insisted and then he continued, "I read his thoughts and I know he had some affection for you when he first saw you as a human but now after seeing you again as a vampire, his feelings for you have escalated," he concluded.

"Then I can't stay, Edward, I won't sleep with him or be his plaything, he's old and I definitely don't have any feelings for him," I spoke pleadingly.

"He thinks you'll learn to love him but he doesn't intend to force you or hurt you in any way, you can be well assured he will leave you alone and let you go before he will force himself on you," Edward spoke calmly.

"What about you, Edward, would you want to share me with someone else?" I asked.

"If it was what _you_ wanted, I would do anything to make you happy, even share you," he smiled at me and kissed me gently.

"I can't believe we're having this conversation, Edward, you are too unselfish, and you would give me away to make me happy?"

"I didn't say _give_ you away, I said share you and not just with any one, it would have to be someone who loved you as much as I love you and you would have to love them." he was serious.

"No way are we continuing this conversation, I love you and only you and I won't give my permission for any one else to make love to me," I was adamant.

He laughed, "We'll see what happens then."

"It almost seems like you want me to fall in love with someone else," I said questioningly.

"If you did it wouldn't bother me so long as you still want me and we can have each other, I can live without you for a short time but not for long, I promise you, and after all you are my wife," he laughed again, "Obviously you don't have any idea what effect you have on others, particularly men, vampires or human, it isn't just your appearance; it's your scent, your smile, your appealing look, your sweetness and honesty. It's a package all rolled into one special girl. Not only that but you are sexually alluring, more so now you are not human. Aro is old but he is still a man and you have affected him like any other man."

"What does Alice know?" I asked.

"What she knows depends on you and how you proceed, so we'll see. You visualized this bed with someone other than me beside you, I guess we'll see if your vision is exact or not."

He still spoke calmly to me and I truly believed he wouldn't mind under the conditions he laid out, this caused me to love him more.

"Edward, no matter what happens, I will always love you and want you more than any other, please believe that," I said and then we made love with great fervor throughout the night and in the morning I felt much calmer and ready to face whatever came.


	2. Chapter 2

2

ARO

The morning came too soon and Alice and the maid came bustling in and shooed me into the shower. They both bathed me and dried me off, and then Alice brushed my hair and left me to the mercy of the maid to massage me again and apply lotion to my skin. Edward left with Alice and then the maid chose a gown for me to wear, I had forgotten to ask about my underwear but the maid put the gown on me without any concern about what I should wear underneath.

"What about underwear?" I asked.

"You are not to ask questions or be concerned about anything milady,' she said, "My instructions are quite plain, what you have on is sufficient."

So this was planned, I thought to myself, is this to make me more appealing to Aro? Will he take off my gown as Edward liked to do? I thought not and was indignant, I would have to corner Alice or Edward at some point soon before they left, I decided.

Aro's assistant came for me and showed me back to Aro's office, Edward and Alice were already there and Edward stood up to greet me and sat me down near him, Aro was already present and he spoke to me.

"Bella, you are beautiful again and I can see why Edward cares for you so much, I also have a great affection for you, I'm deeply upset by how you were treated by my brother and his assistants and I feel they received their just reward."

"Thank you Aro," I said smiling, "I am grateful for your attention to me and your concern, it was a terrible ordeal and I was greatly abused, but I am recovering with my family's help." I tried to be as gracious as I could and I knew that Edward was pleased with my response.

"Well let's get down to business, I'm afraid I must tear my eyes from you temporarily but we have things which need to be said," Aro said and he smiled.

We discussed all the things which I needed to learn as a vampire, which included all that I had wondered about previously, such as how to disappear moving faster than the eye can see, and to travel through time and space etc. We also touched on my home study and how that was to be accomplished and why I must continue to be obedient and follow directions to the letter. I must ask only Aro to answer questions and he would choose whether or not to answer them, I couldn't discuss anything with anyone else and he might allow me to call Edward but not frequently. I could not wander around the castle unless I was escorted by whoever was designated by Aro and I couldn't leave the castle under any circumstance; most of the time I would be with Aro, and otherwise in my room studying. As far as sustaining me, a deer would be provided, and Aro would take me to where it would be, opening the doors in my room would provide plenty of fresh air and there was a pool in the castle for an opportunity to exercise; Aro would take me there too.

All this discussion took most of the time I had left with Edward and Alice and afterwards, Aro showed us through the castle; at least where I would be allowed to go. All the time Aro conversed with us but did most of the talking and then I was made to say goodbye without a chance for privacy and a chance to embrace Edward.

He kissed me briefly, "Goodbye my love I'll see you soon."

Then he was gone.

Aro put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him and I walked with him.

"I know you're sad at this moment but I believe we will get along well," he kissed my cheek.

He took me to a room where there were several vampires and introduced me, not once letting me go, "These are my helpers, as far as your concerned Bella and they will assist me to instruct you, you will constantly be by my side and will attend me with any business except my sustenance; during that time you will remain in your room and you can study until I come for you or I send my assistant for you. My assistant's name is Vicente; he speaks only Italian with very few English words and that is why I chose him to help take care of you because you cannot communicate. I am who you must communicate with and as I can't read your thoughts you must tell me what they are in the same way you communicate your thoughts to Edward. The maid I provided has had strict instructions not to answer any questions you might have and she is human so she dares not defy me; don't put her in danger of her life; her name is Emma."

I shuddered to think I would be responsible for the death of someone so efficient, and he felt my shudder.

"Tell me what caused you to shudder, Bella please?"

He turned me towards him and studied my face and my eyes closely.

"I wouldn't want to be responsible for the death of a human, especially someone so efficient," I indicated.

"Ha, you are truthful, as well as beautiful, Edward taught you well, are you glad to be here?" he was suddenly enjoying having me say my thoughts.

"I am here because you want me to be, it doesn't matter what I think," I answered evasively.

"True," he enjoined, "But I still want to know your thoughts."

"I'm not happy and I already miss Edward but I am pleased that you're taking an interest in me enough to teach me and I'm grateful for your consideration," I was determined not to offend.

"Well said, but Edward tells me that your thoughts are tumultuous and so I want to hear everything you are thinking from now on, if I don't hear your voice beside me speaking your thoughts I will want to know why."

"Yes Aro," I said and started speaking my thoughts.

"You edit," he said, "We will go to your room and talk."

I was very nervous because my thoughts were what Edward had told me about Aro's feelings for me and I didn't want to bring that up, I realized he could read faces as Edward could and I knew I had no choice.

He pulled me along to my room holding my hand and once there he sat me down on a chair and pulled another up very close to the front of me so he could study my face.

"Now tell me what I want to know," he said looking directly into my eyes but I looked down, "Look at me," he directed and I complied.

As I looked in his face I saw the longing he had for me and I knew that Edward was right.

"Edward told me he read your thoughts yesterday and he said what they were," I swallowed, "As I am looking at your face at this moment I know what he said to be true, he said you love me."

"Did he also say what my intentions are?" he pursued.

"He said they were honorable and you will not force yourself on me or hurt me," I swallowed again as he continued to look at me.

"What was your response to Edward?" he continued to look at me and me him.

"I said I couldn't love anyone else but him,"

"Is that still your response?" he asked.

I looked down but he took hold of my face and persisted in looking at me and forcing me to look deep in his eyes.

"I don't know," I said truthfully because this man was beginning to mesmerize me.

He kissed me hard on my lips and I didn't try to pull back.

"Does Edward mind that I love you?" he asked.

"He said that if someone could love me the same as him and I could love them, he would allow it, he's willing to share me with such a person," I said, and knew what he would say to me next.

"Will you allow me to make love to you now, or is this too early," he asked still looking in my eyes, "I believe you now have affection for me and if you, do you will also love me."

My body screamed for him to make love to me, I couldn't understand why I was so mesmerized; I tried to pull away but couldn't and then he kissed me again, this time I kissed him back. He stood me up and removed the chair he had used without taking his eyes off me and I continued to look at him, he removed his robe and released my gown so that it fell about my ankles then he lifted me and laid me on the bed, climbing on top of me.

"You're ready for me," he said as he caressed my body.

"No," I said, "I mean yes, I mean I don't know," I didn't know what I wanted or what I should do; he caressed me some more.

"I'm confused, I shouldn't, I love Edward, please don't make me do this," I said.

I made a half hearted attempt to push him away.

"You want me," he said seductively, "Tell me the truth, what are you thinking?"

His hands touched my breasts, brushing my nipples, and then he rained kisses on my neck, moving down my body to my breasts.

"I, I'm thinking…," I started to say.

His tongue touched my nipple and I gasped.

"Yes my dear, you're thinking what?"

"I'm thinking we shouldn't do this," I managed to get out.

"That's not really what your thinking, is it?"

He was suddenly looking into my eyes again.

"No," I admitted, I'm thinking you should make love to me Aro."

He did then and I responded to him much to his delight. He was forceful and yet gentle with me, I knew he loved me and wasn't just using me, I didn't believe I could love two men the same but I found myself loving Aro. He was not the same as Edward in his lovemaking but he pleased me almost as much and I didn't feel ashamed that I'd allowed it.

I groaned with pleasure at his caresses and while he was inside me, he examined my body.

"How many bites do you have, my dear one?" he asked.

"Three," I replied, the one on my neck is Edward's when he changed me and this one on my breast is from Caius when he used me. I also have one on my hand from James."

"Tell me about James," he said.

"James lured me to a room where he attacked me, breaking my leg and my ribs and cracking my scull. He bit me as Edward and his family came to rescue me," I explained.

"Were you still human then?" he asked.

"Yes, but Edward sucked out the venom so I wouldn't change, he wanted me to stay human at that time," I said.

"And this one?" he caressed my breast sending a thrill through my body.

"This one Caius did so he could own me and make sure none of the others had priority with me; they could use me at his bidding only," I told him.

"So these two bites, you would prefer not to have?" he asked.

"I would prefer it," I said and at that time he moved himself further inside me and made me gasp.

"Am I hurting you," he asked alarmed.

"No indeed, you are giving me pleasure," I said smiling at him.

"You are pleasing an old man so much, by accepting my love, even though you are so young and beautiful," he said

"You mesmerized me Aro, or I wouldn't have consented so soon, you became irresistible the way you looked at me, I found I couldn't refuse. I think Edward knew that I would give in easily," I said, and smiled again.

"What did he say to you?" Aro asked.

"He said, we'll see, and he has a knowing look which means it will happen." I replied.

"You love him very much, I can tell," he commented.

"I can't live without him, so please don't take me away from him or I'll pine," I said.

"I'm willing to share as he is," he said. I felt an overwhelming sense of love for him at that moment and pulled his face towards me and kissed him, "I love you Aro," I said. "I had a vision that I would be in this bed with someone other than Edward and I was so afraid of what you planned to do with me."

"This is exactly what I planned," he smiled.

"I didn't want to be used again, and I was afraid, that you would do that to me but Edward promised you would take care of me. You are so gentle and kind to me, so different than Caius and the others," I said meaningfully.

"The difference is that I love you and I want to own you too, do you mind if I make my mark on your other breast," I nodded and he held my breast and bit down enough to make me wince and causing it to sting greatly, he kept making love to me and he was proud to have his mark on me, he kissed me there and then on my mouth and I kissed him back, I felt very peaceful and happy.

He pulled me up off the bed then and helped me dress and he replaced his robe, he ran me through the castle telling any one we met that he had conquered me and I loved him. We both laughed, he kept kissing me and twirling me around and he kissed me wherever we happened to be, whenever he felt like it. As it turned out his bedroom was adjoining mine through the locked door, which now he unlocked and I was free to go between his room and mine.

"You are now my queen," he said.

He had business appointments to take care of and he kept me close to him in his office as he dealt with them, he then took me back to the room where the other vampires were and started teaching me; it was very difficult to comprehend what I had to learn but he was very patient with me.

Marcus came in to meet me and kissed my hand, "I see I'm meeting the girl who caused the demise of our brother, you are most definitely sexually alluring; Aro has chosen well are you pleased with him?"

"I love him," I replied simply.

"Our brother Caius took you but without the same effect as Aro's love making?" that was a question.

"He didn't love me, he used me and abused me along with his cronies," I said this with feeling.

"What did he do which was so revolting to you?" he pursued.

"It's hard for me to discuss," I said and looked at Aro for relief.

"Edward told me that Carlisle feels it would be better for you to talk about this, Carlisle will be here tomorrow to check on you and I will ask him at that time if we should pursue this line of questioning," Aro said, "I'm sure what Edward said was true, and therefore we will insist you open up your mind to these horrors with a minute by minute account but for now you are reprieved."

I sighed with relief but knew it would come eventually.

"Jane is greatly missed by one of us and it will be good for him to participate, when you relieve your mind," Marcus said.

"Carlisle's coming tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes, he's your physician and you are still ill," Aro answered.

"Will he approve of you and me loving each other?" I wondered.

"Does it matter?" he asked.

"No, I suppose not, but I don't want to offend him, he's my father in law and I care."

"Bella, vampires have different rules than humans and it's normal for men and women to have more than one mate so long as there is approval by all parties concerned." Aro said smiling.

"Do you have another mate?" I asked with concern.

"Not for many years, but if I did would you deny me, you now have two?" he said smiling.

"I would be very jealous, I want you all to myself and don't want to share you with anyone, even though you must share me," I said in a small voice.

Aro and Marcus both laughed out loud.

"You are fortunate at this time; I have desires for no one but you and since there has been no one as appealing as you for several hundred years, I think you are safe," he kissed me, pulling me close.

I sighed with relief and they both laughed again.

"I think, Aro, you have definitely won her heart, what's on this bracelet?" he asked as he saw it.

They both looked closely at it.

"Edward gave me this heart before we were married to represent him," I said.

"And the wolf, that is so finely made?" Marcus asked.

"My friend Jacob gave me that," I said not wanting to discuss werewolves.

"Is this Jacob a special friend," Aro asked.

"Edward left me for eight months, thinking it would be better for me not to live in the world of vampires and during that time, Jacob was there for me as a friend." I said.

"I suspect he was or is more than just a friend, Bella," Aro looked into my face.

"He loves me and I him, but we never made love together, Edward and I went to his wedding before we came here, his wife is already pregnant."

Edward allowed you to love him?" he questioned.

"Jacob loved me, but he forced me to kiss him in order for me to recognize that I loved him, it was to no avail because Edward was my only true love at that time, Edward is so unselfish, I don't deserve him but yes he is aware of my love for Jacob," I answered truthfully.

"May I ask why, Edward returned to you?" Marcus now asked.

While Edward was gone, I was very unhappy and did some stupid things, such as riding a motorcycle, and jumping off a cliff into the ocean," I said.

"Why would you do that?" Aro asked this time.

"I found that if I did something daring, as in extreme sports, I would hear Edward's voice and he would be angry with me. When I jumped off the cliff, I almost drowned and Alice saw what I did in her vision, and came to check on me, Edward thinking I had drowned came here to die and you know what happened then?" I said.

"Ahh, yes," Aro remembered, "The first time I saw you and smelled your scent; I was very sad that Caius wanted you dead and I was pleased we allowed you to live. You were very brave for a human girl and allowed me to touch you, your scent and your touch remained with me until now and I thought of you often; now at last you're mine," he said this triumphantly, "Edward and Alice sent your photograph to me recently to assure me you were no longer human, I was overwhelmed by your beauty and showed the picture to everyone, professing my desire for you; Caius and Felix were obviously affected by the photo and I believe Jane was jealous enough to want to harm you. She had always had my deepest affection but not enough to love her as I love you, they plotted together and I believe Jane had every intention to kill you when the others had had their fill; I thought Jane and Alec was a couple, but she must have lusted for me as well."

Marcus spoke next, "Is Jacob human?" he asked.

I hesitated before I replied.

Aro pulled me towards him and made me look at him, "What is it about Jacob, you don't wish us to know?" he asked.

I couldn't answer.

"He knows you're a vampire, doesn't he?" Marcus prodded.

"Please don't ask me?" I pleaded.

"Tell me something else about Jacob," Aro wanted me to tell him.

"He belongs to the Quilieute tribe of American Indians," I conceded.

"And they have their legends?" Aro asked.

"Yes, they do," I replied.

"Concerning wolves?" Marcus was putting the puzzle together.

I didn't answer again.

"So Jacob isn't completely human, then, an enemy of the vampire but he loves you, knowing what you are?" Aro finished the puzzle, "You are an amazing child, and you never cease to surprise us, you weave an intricate web of mystery around yourself and you become more desirable the more I learn about you. Let's see if I have this straight, you became a vampire of your own free will, correct?' I nodded, "You cannot stand to drink human blood because it makes you ill, correct?" I nodded again. "You interact well with humans and for the most part, they don't appeal to you except as friends, correct?' "Yes, I said. "You gallivant around with werewolves and even love one of them, correct?" I didn't answer. "Yes or no?" Aro persisted. "Yes," I conceded. "You intrigue me," he finished.

Marcus changed the subject with more questions.

"What of your parents?" he asked.

"They're both alive," I said.

"I assume they have no idea what you have become, is that correct?" Aro asked.

"Yes, Aro," I answered.

"How are you planning to explain you absence to them?" Marcus asked this time.

"I saw my father at Jacob's wedding, he was a little drunk so he didn't notice any change in me. I'm more concerned about my mother, she's much more observant." I said.

"Did your parents meet your in laws when you married Edward?" Aro asked.

"Yes but they didn't suspect what they were, my father knew the Cullen's before I did and my mother was enthralled with Carlisle's wife, Esme. She would notice even a slight change in me, especially if she touched my skin," I explained.

"So, I ask again…," Marcus started to say but I interrupted.

"We're planning a skiing get together at Christmas with Edward's family and mine, we'll be wearing sweaters etc. most of the time and I'm sure Edward will keep me to himself otherwise, she'll be amazed at my change in appearance somewhat but hopefully she won't touch my skin; we sent her the same picture you received and so she will be more used to my appearance when she sees me," I concluded.

"And who devised that little plot?" Aro smiled in a knowing way.

"It was me," I said simply.

"Amazing as I said before," Aro said shaking his head.

Marcus wasn't finished, "Did your parents learn of your abduction?" he asked.

"Yes of course, it was in the newspapers and my father is a police chief."

"So everyone knows that you were abducted by vampires?" he asked.

"Of course not, the Cullen's involved the police because I was gone for so long, but they had some help finding me from another source, and then they are used to covering up where I'm concerned." I said.

"Another source, hmm," Marcus said, "That wouldn't have involved Jacob by chance?" he questioned.

I didn't answer, so they obviously determined that to be in the affirmative.

"So explain this cover up operation," Aro was interested.

"The three vampires were disposed of by the Cullen's etc. and then there was a dead hiker." I said, not wanting to be reminded.

"How was a hiker involved?" Aro asked.

"Hikers were what the vampires used for food," I said, they refused to allow me to have deer and so I became weak and couldn't perform as well for them. They decided that I should partake of human blood too, so this hiker was for me. All the hikers were made to have sex with me before they died and this one was in the act, when I was told to bite him; he was for some reason mesmerized by me and pleaded with me to bite him too, I refused and so Caius had Jane bite him while he was still inside me and they made me swallow some of his blood. The blood made me sick and I cried out for Alice before I blacked out; the blood was covering me. The Cullen's made the cover up to suggest that the hiker was one of my abductors who had been shot by the others, who had escaped. It was decided that I was blindfolded and even though that wasn't actually true, it made sense for me to be unable to describe my abductors to the police. Somehow they made the bite look like a gunshot and traces of semen from all the dead hikers was found on the floor of the cabin, even though it had been washed away with snow by the abductors. Carlisle examined me and told the police, he only found semen inside me from the dead hiker and they wondered why there was no other, I told them they had put snow in my vagina, which melted and washed me out; they did put snow there but of course it didn't melt." I broke off, unable to continue.

Aro and Marcus both frowned deeper as I had continued my story. I know they were both disgusted.

"These three vampires did all this to you?" Aro spoke slowly and deliberately.

"And much more," I said, "They had several weeks of horror for me which was continuous, without a break for me," I said quietly, wondering if Aro would be unable to make love with me now.

Marcus spoke, "I didn't think our brother was capable of such torture," he said and sounded stunned, "Why would they do this to her, an innocent child?" he shook his head.

"If you don't want me now…?" I began, speaking to Aro.

"Why wouldn't I want you?" he frowned at me.

"Because I'm unclean; damaged goods etc." I said sadly.

"There was nothing unclean about the way you allowed me to make love to you my dear and I'm sure Edward feels the same way, I feel honored that you allowed me inside you, not just once but again and again. I look forward to that opportunity many times more, not to abuse you but because I love you." He pulled me to him and kissed me fervently, I kissed him back, wanting him.

Marcus smiled, "I think she's had enough interrogation for one day Aro, she needs a well deserved break don't you think?"

"I think a break might be in order but we still have things to do, we'll spend a short time in our apartment but you still have school study and there is a deer we need to catch," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

3

A NEW LOVER

He rushed me back to our rooms and I found a transformation, my bed had been removed and my room was now a sitting room. Obviously, Aro's bed was now my bed.

"Good they've made the change," he said, you don't mind sharing my bed now, do you my dear?" he asked.

No, of course not," I said shyly.

"Now, now, don't be shy, this is your home away from home and I want you to be happy, tell me if you would like to change anything, I arranged for you to have your own bed in case you needed more time but since we've already been intimate, I want you near me; do you object?" he asked.

"No, I will be honored to sleep in your bed," I said hugging him.

"Come into our bedroom then,' he pulled me behind him through the closet and the bathroom.

This room was huge with a four poster bed and comfortable furniture. There were also French doors which opened out on to a balcony overlooking a beautiful garden; steps leading down to the garden were on all three sides of the balcony. Beyond the garden, there was a grassy area and beyond that looked like a forest with trees, he watched with satisfaction as I surveyed the scene and then I turned to him, knowing what his expectation was and unhooked my gown so that it dropped to the floor. He in turn removed his robe and almost in the same movement lifted me and laid me on the bed; he then leaned over me and opened up my legs caressing me but I already wanted him to come inside me and he knew it.

"I don't have to stimulate you much," he said as he slid inside me, "Why is that, I wonder?" he asked smiling.

"I don't know why, you mesmerize me somehow, the way you make love to me is so different than Edward but you still take my breath away and I feel impatient for you," I said feeling impatient now.

"Is that a complement, then?" he was determined to make me wait."

"Yes, Aro, please Aro," and I lifted my hips toward him and he pushed deeper making me gasp.

Aro laughed softly and pushed deeper still and I almost screamed but stopped myself. He pushed my legs up and back over me and then pushed himself deeper and deeper until the frenzy began and he finally thrust himself over and over giving me satisfaction.

"Was that pleasant?" he laughed again as he saw how relaxed I now was, "Put you legs down straight and I'll stay inside you while we talk," he said. We now lay together with his legs in between mine.

"This is what Edward does," I said contentedly.

"Good, then we have something in common," he said smiling again. "Again I ask, was that pleasant?" he wanted me to reveal my thoughts.

"It was very pleasant; in fact it was more than pleasant, it was sensational," I smiled my dazzling smile and we kissed.

"Tell me what you love about me, is it the sex or something more?" he asked as he touched my body gently and caused me to shiver, "You are so young with hardly any experience in life or existence."

"It's true, I'm very young especially in comparison to you, even Edward is more than ninety years my senior, but my mother always has said I'm a thirty year old in a teenage body." I said.

"Did you ever have sex with anyone before Edward?" he asked.

"No," I said.

"I can tell your experience is limited," he said.

"Do I disappoint you?" I asked worried.

"No, on the contrary, I revel in your innocence and I want you to stay innocent, at some point you will want to learn new ways to have sex and either Edward or I will teach you but you must not be pushed," he was definite.

I smiled, "What?" he asked.

"I like the way you said 'either Edward or I will teach you', it sounded so natural like it should be that way," I said smiling again.

"Why shouldn't it be that way?" he asked, slightly puzzled.

"I guess it should but having two men teach me sex doesn't seem normal to me; I wasn't brought up this way." I giggled.

"Are you still worried you are adulterous?" he asked with concern.

"Maybe, but I suppose if Edward is in agreement with what I'm doing, I shouldn't worry, he says I worry too much," I said.

"You do worry too much," he reached over and picked up the cell phone from his bedside table.

"Call Edward now and tell him what you are doing at this moment," he admonished.

I hesitated, "I'm afraid to in case he's upset with me or jealous."

Aro dialed the phone and handed it to me, I hoped Edward wouldn't answer but he did.

"Hello, Edward, I love you," I said, thinking it might soften what I had to say.

"Bella, my love, how are you feeling," he asked.

"Good," I answered.

"What are you afraid to tell me?" he said laughing, "Are you with Aro now?"

"Yes, he's making me tell you something, that is I want to tell you what I've done," I tried to tell him and Aro waited patiently, not offering to help me out.

"Was I right, about Aro, is he making you feel good, almost as good as I do,"

I couldn't believe my ears, "Do you know?" I asked in astonishment.

"How do I know what?" he said laughing again.

"Are you going to make me say it?" I said.

"Was your vision correct?" he asked.

"If I say yes will you be angry with me,"

"I'm already angry with you," he said but was still laughing.

I started to say something but Aro deliberately pushed himself further into me and I gasped loudly and he was laughing.

"Why are you angry at me?" I managed to say and Aro pushed again, making me grunt.

"I'm angry at you for worrying and I know what you're doing now because I recognize the sounds you are making and believe it or not, I don't mind," he laughed again.

"You don't mind?" I asked.

"Why should I mind?" he asked still amused.

"Aro is making love to me and you don't mind?" I said slowly and deliberately.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"I was but now I'm not so sure," I said disgruntled.

"What now, Bella?' he asked impatiently.

"I think you should be angry with me," I said.

"Well I'm not; it didn't take long did it?' he asked.

"He mesmerized me, Edward," I said.

"He's good at that, isn't he, I knew it wouldn't take long."

"You planned this didn't you," I said.

"Somewhat but even Alice didn't know how you would react and in lieu of your recent bad experience, I knew it would be hard for you,"

"You really don't mind sharing me?" I asked shocked.

"I'm giving you a gift, Bella, someone who loves you as much as I and I'm assuming you love him now because he's having sex with you and I don't believe you would otherwise," he said.

"Edward I do love him very much but I love you more, please believe me and I miss you," I said.

"Stop worrying and enjoy my gift, when you come home I expect to see a sparkle in your eyes, promise me." he said.

"I can't believe you are so unselfish, you are so good to me,' I was still amazed that I could enjoy my 'gift' and not worry.

"I'm sure Aro is impatient to continue to make love to you, as I would be, I'll be ready for you when you return, I love you." He hung up.

Aro looked at me and smiled, "Is it ok for me to continue?" he asked.

"You are his gift to me," I said still stunned, "I'm to enjoy you, and I'm so overwhelmed by both of you."

He made love to me then and I relaxed knowing Edward didn't mind and I felt so much love for both my men.

Afterwards he questioned me again.

"You still didn't tell me what you love about me?" he asked, "I think you like the sex but hopefully there's more to me than that."

"I wouldn't have sex with you if I didn't love you, but I don't know why I loved you so suddenly, when you were so insistent on knowing my thoughts, you were firm but gentle with me and when I looked into your eyes, I knew you loved me and wanted me; there was something at that moment that made me love you, you mesmerized me.

"Tell me truthfully what you thought before?" he questioned.

"I thought you to be an old man and I could never love you, plus which I was deathly afraid of you, of being here and afraid of the bed," I finished.

"How can a bed hurt you?" he asked smiling.

"I had a vision and saw, someone other than Edward lying beside me, when Edward told me of your intentions, I knew it was you and I supposed you would use me as Caius did; I recognized the bed as soon as I saw it, Edward made love to me on it last night but I knew that you planned to too."

"Why were you so afraid?" he asked

"Well we didn't exactly have a good experience when we were here the last time and I'm afraid to be around vampires who drink human blood," I said.

"And now?" he asked prodding my mind.

"This part of the castle, I feel safe in, especially with you loving me and staying so close to me, I don't mind the places you take me to and meeting the vampires you want me meet with, so long as you're with me. I would be afraid to be in the room where the humans die, I don't want to be a part of that," I said shuddering.

"My eyes are red too and you're a part of me now," he said and pulled my hand down to where we were joined. Bella we can't change who we are, we are vampires and therefore part of a food chain, we partake of human blood, which is our nature and what we're formed to do. I'm not ashamed of what I am because I am what I am. We organize ourselves here to ensure, no one knows who we are and we are careful which humans we destroy, Heidi's very good at searching out the most logical humans for our needs, I planned to keep you away from that but maybe you should at least see our side of things and know why we choose who we choose; I'll have Heidi come and see you and you can both talk, do you think any less of me, knowing I won't change even for you?" he asked, holding my face in his hands and looking into my eyes.

"I can't think less of you, because I love you and I'm not here to change you; I accept what you are, even though I abhor that part of what you do, I can't partake of human blood, even though I'm a vampire but I'm glad I don't and I'm glad Carlisle brought up his family not to. I realize that not all of his family has been consistent in staying away from humans and that includes Edward but they have made a pact to at least try," I said.

"Am I to conclude from that, you would like _me_ to try?" he asked, smiling.

"Whether, you do or not, won't make me love you any less, as I said before, I'm not here to change you but love you as you are, if you tried to change, it would be because you wanted to, not because I asked you to," I said and kissed him because I was ready to make love again.

"Are you impatient my dear?" he asked laughing.

"Very," I said seductively.

We made love and afterwards he took me out past the garden to the woods where there were deer grazing.

"Here's your food, please partake," he said.

He watched me and then saw how I stroked the deer and kissed its dead face after I had partaken of the blood.

"Thank you deer for sustaining me," I said and smiled at Aro as he retrieved me.

"I'm sure the poor deer heard that," he said laughing.

Next was my school work and Aro left me in our room so he could conduct business elsewhere.

I worked on my home study for a couple of hours, getting up to date and Aro still hadn't returned so I checked my E-mail and replied to Renee's incessantly long list of why I hadn't E-mailed her, how was Jacob's wedding, how nice it was of Alice to plan it for her and speaking of plans, had we started to plan for Christmas yet etc. I answered as best I could, leaving out my present situation, I knew she wouldn't approve of me sleeping with another man and I didn't want to get into my being in Italy. It was better left alone, I'm not even sure I could explain to Jacob what I was doing; I still couldn't believe I had done what I had done. I forwarded the Christmas E-mail to Alice, because I didn't know what the plans were; then left the computer still on and walked into our bedroom, I looked outside and then decided I needed to rest. I pulled off my gown and lay on the bed in a pensive mood but I couldn't rest, I found a book and started to read it but the garden was suddenly inviting. I was so used to being without clothes, I had forgotten I was naked and I grabbed a long pillow and my book and walked down to where there was a fountain. I put the pillow on the edge of the fountain, which was wide enough to sit, then I laid on the pillow on my stomach with my legs kicking up behind and proceeded to read my book while trickling my fingers through the water in the fountain. It was dusk and I could hear birds chirping softly and the water from the fountain splashing softly but otherwise everything was quiet. I'm not sure how long I lay there, not really reading my book and I put my head down on the pillow and watched the water spewing out of the fountain, totally relaxed and content; if I could have slept I would have.

I don't know how long Aro was watching me, he must have glided because I didn't hear his footsteps and by now it was dark, I suddenly heard a rustle and looked around; he was sitting on a bench opposite me.

"I worried when you weren't in our room and then I happened to see a naked girl out here lying on the fountain, very still," he said. "You don't care that you're naked?" he asked.

"Not really," I answered, "I mostly am any way, even at home."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing really, I needed to rest so I lay on the bed but you weren't there and the garden looked inviting, so I came out here to rest instead." I explained.

"The bed wasn't inviting without me?" he asked smiling.

"No," I said.

"You flatter me," he said smiling again.

I smiled back, "Yes, I want to."

"I noticed you were E-mailing, did you finish your school work?" he asked.

"Yes, Aro, to both," I answered.

You E-mailed your mother, I see," he was curious.

"Yes, she sends an E-mail practically everyday and goes frantic if I don't answer them promptly." I answered.

"Something about that bothered you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

I knew now why he was quizzing me, he couldn't read my mind but he suspected something, he was just as good as Edward.

"I never kept secrets from my mother until I met Edward, but she still knows I married him and that I'm happy. Now I have you and I want to shout to the world that I love you too, but I can't even tell my mother. She would never approve of me sleeping with another man while I'm still married to Edward, not to mention our obvious age difference. I was the one who always kept her straight and now look at me, a kept woman." I finished.

"Sometimes we have to keep secrets in order to protect the ones we love," he said wisely.

"Do you remember, being human?" I asked curiously.

"Let's go inside and get more comfortable and I'll talk about me," he said and picked me up as I grabbed my pillow and book.

Soon we were in bed, having made love and he was again on top of me with his legs between mine and he still inside me.

"About you…?" I questioned.

"I actually do remember being human, he reminisced, many moons ago and I was obviously older than Edward or you when I was changed."

I touched his papery white face and ran my fingers through his long dark straight hair and he ran his fingers through mine and kissed me fervently.

"I love you," I said.

"You're a child and I love you too, you're so innocent and beautiful and your scent and your smile tempt me, not to mention your body, which you so freely give to me." He said almost reverently.

"Would you have wanted to keep me alive and make love to me if I were human?" I asked.

"I am more scrupulous than Edward and would have changed you immediately and then made love to you and you would have wanted me to. I told you, I was already affected by your scent, which hasn't changed by the way, and you were innocently beautiful then; the only reason I let you go was because Edward would have fought us rather than let you stay and I didn't want to lose him or Alice, I had to be patient and then I would have you with Edward's consent, which I now do."

"Felix was ready to have me for supper on that day and I guess so was Caius, I think _they_ already had plans too, I shuddered.

"Neither would have had you on that day, you would have been mine and no man would have made love to you before me," he was emphatic.

"Are you sorry I'm not a virgin, or at least I wasn't when I arrived?" I asked.

"There's always something about taking a virgin girl but I'm not sorry I have you regardless. Edward deserved that privilege," he smiled.

"Edward was a virgin too, but I don't suppose the same applies to you?" I asked wickedly.

Obviously I'm not and I've had plenty of women but you're different, I want to keep you, in fact I will keep you, I want to stay locked inside you. Is that ok with you?' he asked laughing.

"You have to make room for Edward too, then," I laughed too.

"I'm sure there's enough room in there for both of us," he said.

"If I could have both of you inside me at the same time, I would be in heaven for sure," I said imagining the bliss I would feel and sighing deeply.

"Maybe we could arrange it," he said laughing.

The rest of the night passed pleasantly, we talked some and made love some. We laughed a lot and had fun enjoying each others company.


	4. Chapter 4

4

MEETING EMMA

In the morning the maid came in and told me my bath was prepared, it was a large bath tub and I insisted Aro come in with me.

"I've never made love in a bathtub before," I teased, "Will you humor me," I asked Aro in my most sensual voice and beckoned to him with my finger and my dazzling smile.

He came to me and we tried different ways of having sex before we found a way we were most comfortable with and we were laughing at some of our more futile attempts. The maid flitted around the rooms tidying up, drying up spilled water, thanks to us. I was in a happy, ecstatic mood.

I spoke from the tub, "Emma," she looked at me, "Please don't mind us we're possibly embarrassing you and we don't mean to," I said giggling at Aro's touch, he was playful too.

"That's alright Milady, I'm not embarrassed, but I thought you might be," she said smiling.

"I'm never embarrassed to make love," Aro raised his eyebrows.

"Never?" he asked.

"No, never, Edward and I make love all the time and we are too busy making love to care about who sees us." I said smiling.

"Just like you walk about naked all the time too," Aro said.

"Until I married Edward, I would have never dared to be naked in front of anyone, except Alice, that is,'

"Why did Alice have that privilege, aren't you wondering the same thing, Emma?' he included her in the conversation.

"I dare say," she said smiling.

"When James beat me up and I had all those broken bones, Alice helped me take showers after I came home from the hospital, I didn't want my Dad to help me of course.

"I'm sure you're wondering about so many things, Emma, like why am I making love with this very beautiful, wonderful, caring man, with whom my wonderful, beautiful, sensitive, unselfish, angel husband left me with?" I wanted to clarify.

"It's none of my business, Milady.

"But it is your business to know, I want you to know and even the world to know, except my mother that is, the two men afore mentioned, I love very much, my angel husband gave Aro to me as a gift, so long as he treats me well and he is treating me well," I proclaimed loudly, and Aro hugged me.

"You seem so young, Milady?" Emma seemed afraid to ask.

"I'm eighteen and proud of it, I love being eighteen," I said gaily.

"At this point, I felt Aro slide into me and he held my breasts with his hands, I wriggled a little to get more comfortable "Here we go again Emma," I said.

"Do you want me to leave," she asked,

"No of course not, I want to talk to you, if it's alright with Aro," I said.

After a few more antics we managed to make love fairly indiscreetly while Emma remained and she laughed at us, even giving us a few suggestions with our encouragement.

"Well thank you Emma," Aro said laughing, "But I think we'll do the shower or the bed next time."

"What fun is that?" I asked laughing.

"With you, I think anything is fun," he joked.

As we climbed out of the tub and Emma helped me dry off,

I asked, "Aro, are you going to bend your rules and let Emma be my friend, please, please?" I put my arms up to his shoulders and tried to kiss him but I couldn't reach his face so I had to make do with his chest.

"I suppose Edward has to put up with this too?" he asked.

"Why of course," I said as I gave him an appealing look.

"We'll see," was his short answer.

Emma busied herself, picking up the towels and emptying and cleaning the bathtub, while Aro picked me up and stood me on a stool, so I could bend down and kiss his face.

"I think you'd better go to our bed, Carlisle will be here soon and he'll want to examine you, my love," Aro said.

He swung me out to our room but I wasn't ready to lie down yet, I walked around and found the photograph of me in a frame. He came over to me wrapping his arms around me and kissing my hair as I picked up the photograph and looked at it. It was the picture with me wearing only the blue gown and it was obvious to me I wore nothing underneath, I gasped at how I looked.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"I look naked," I said.

"It appears to me you are wearing a very becoming blue gown, young lady," he said smiling.

"But you don't understand what's underneath," I said shocked.

"My guess is your beautiful naked body is underneath,' he smiled again.

"Is it obvious to you?" I asked.

"What man would think otherwise?" he said kissing my shoulder.

I replaced the photo and he turned me towards him.

"I'm going to dress you in an equally becoming red gown on Saturday; you will be the belle of the ball and dance with me," he said kissing me on my lips.

"I'm not a very good dancer, Edward has been teaching me," I said.

"Edward said you do quite well," he said, "And I'm sure he's right."

"Do you have a piano somewhere here?" I asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, why do you ask?" he looked curious.

"I need to practice, Edward is teaching me to play."

"Do you play as well as you dance?" he asked.

"Well that depends on whether you think I dance well, if you do think that, then no I don't play as well as I dance," I said hoping what I said was understandable.

"So if you don't dance well, then your playing is up to par," he said.

"Yes, that's about right," I concluded.

Aro went to his closet, and picked out one of his many robes, which he wore over some conventional clothing; today is dress up day," he said.

"May I brush your hair?" I said shyly.

He handed me the brush and he sat down in front of me as I brushed through his hair which I loved; it was so long and straight and very sleek.

"Now let me brush yours," he said and we traded places.

After brushing my hair he ran his fingers through, then standing me up, he turned me to face him, moving his hands over my body, "I suppose an angel sent you to me," he said.

"My angel did," I answered.

Aro shooed me into bed just as Carlisle arrived with Vicente. Carlisle greeted me, while Aro spoke to Vicente in Italian. Carlisle also spoke Italian, which I realized I should have suspected as he spent several years here, and thanked Vicente in his own language. I decided I needed to learn Italian if I was going to spend much time here. Vicente left and Aro stayed with us, while Carlisle examined me.

"Have you been resting?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Has Aro been treating you well, so far?" and he winked at me.

Of course he knows, I'm sleeping in Aro's bed, "Yes Carlisle, he's treating me very well."

He turned to Aro, "Edward made you aware of the trauma, she recently experienced?" he asked.

"Yes of course and even Bella herself has spoken about it to Marcus and me," Aro replied.

"I just wanted to make sure it didn't bother her too much to have sex with you, Edward said the two of them were fine." I couldn't believe this was my father in law talking about me having sex with another man, in a matter of fact way.

"Sex with Bella has been beautiful, she is a very sensual young lady," I rolled my eyes, "She was nervous at first but because she was fearful Edward would not approve, now she's fine. Also she was afraid I would abuse her as my brother had done; she knows now that I love her and wouldn't harm her, Aro said.

"Isn't that true, Bella?" Aro addressed me.

"Yes," I said shyly.

Aro came over to me, pulling the sheet from my breast; "She now has my mark, I'm proud to say, I conquered her,"

Carlisle laughed.

"If you will excuse me I have some business to attend to and will leave the two of you to get reacquainted. Bella I will send Vicente for you later, stay here until then. Carlisle I'm sure you can find your way around." He swept out of the room then.

"Bella, you understand that Edward is very ok with this and so are the rest of us. We talked about this at length because Aro called us after receiving your photograph and made clear his attentions; he has wanted you from the moment he first saw you as a human. We knew you would succumb to his charm very quickly, especially if Edward encouraged it. In the vampire world this is normal practice and you are not doing anything wrong. You must enjoy Aro as you do Edward, do you love him?" he asked.

"Yes Carlisle but I don't understand why I gave into him so quickly, am I so oversexed that I would allow more than one man to have me?"

"Bella, Aro is very charming and he would have you eventually, you would have submitted after a certain amount gentle pressuring. He isn't human as you know and he has been around many, many, years, knowing how to talk to women, breath on them, search their eyes. He did all that didn't he?" Carlisle smiled.

"Yes, and he made me love him at that moment, he is so tender and gentle with me, not the same as Edward but he loves me just as much," I said, relieved I could talk this over with someone, "He isn't jealous when I talk about Edward, he seems to encourage it and he suggests things like, maybe Edward and he could teach me certain things; I feel overwhelmed and I know my mother would never approve of this," I said.

"Your mother need never know of this and at some point in time you won't have to worry about what your mother thinks, as you know. Do you realize Aro will never tire of you in the same way that Edward will never tire of you, so they are yours for the duration of time and you belong to them? You are very fortunate to have two such loving suitors.

"Doesn't sharing mates become complicated?" I asked.

"It can, but Edward will never want anyone else and Aro has already played the field. You came to him at a time when he only needs one person to make him happy and you are the one. He's an old man longing for someone young to give him a breath of fresh air. Rest assured; we did discuss this with him to be certain of his intentions. He will teach you many things, far more than even Edward can and we are pleased with the match. Edward is beaming that of all the male vampires there are, it was Aro, royalty in the world of vampires, who chose you. You are a fortunate young lady," Carlisle kissed my cheek and I hugged him.

"Your family is so wonderful to me, I have one more question, Edward is there, and Aro is here, will there ever be a chance they will want to share me closer?" I asked.

"It's very possible, I know Aro wants Edward to come here and you might be able to entice him. I imagine it could be a very amicable relationship. Two suitors in one bed…, he left that hanging.

"I recalled something Aro said about being enough room for two inside me, I thought he was joking.

The conversation with Carlisle greatly relieved my mind and I felt very peaceful lying in bed. Carlisle told me I must continue to rest and obey all the rules laid down by Aro because they were for my own protection. He said Edward missed me but wasn't pining for me because he was greatly involved in school and plenty of other business obligations. The study group looked forward to seeing me after Christmas, William and Maggie missed me and little Jenny too. They all thought I had gone away to recuperate after my abduction. Jacob and Michelle are happy and she is starting to 'pop out.' Nothing has been resolved with Jenny but she seemed in good spirits. Alice wants to call me but Edward wanted to wait until I had accepted Aro and felt better about myself. Carlisle assured me that she and Edward would be calling soon, after the good report. Alice received the E-mail I had passed on from Renee and she was planning everything and would talk to Renee and Charlie and send them the plane tickets. Above all do NOT worry about anything.


	5. Chapter 5

5

EXECUTIVE MEETING

Carlisle had left, presumably to find his own room, because he was staying for a few days and he would be at the ball and it suddenly occurred to me that I had better put on a gown before Vicente arrived. It was a good thing I did because he arrived shortly thereafter. I had just finished brushing my hair and I left with him and followed to where Aro was. He was in a different room than any I had been in; it was a conference room with several business men seated around. Aro in his usual flamboyant way welcomed me.

"Well Bella my love, you came to me. This is my very charming, very beautiful conquest and I want her near me constantly," he explained to the company, "She's a very smart little girl and is presently attending Dartmouth College in the USA. While she's here, she's doing home study and she's also making this old man very content." The company laughed knowing what he meant but I didn't mind Aro referring to me as his conquest because that was true and after my conversation with Carlisle I felt proud to be loved by him. I went directly to his side with confidence and kissed him on his lips.

"I love you," I whispered softly, just for his ear alone. He smiled broadly.

He patted the chair beside him obviously saved for me, "Sit here next to me, please," I sat and he reached over and hugged me but retrieved my hand and held it tight.

Not all of the business executives were vampires, bur Aro was obviously a business executive himself and in fact owned all the companies these men were connected to. The companies were worldwide and some of these men were not English speaking. Aro was in fact fluent in many languages other than his native language which was Italian and of course English and he demonstrated his knowledge at this meeting. It occurred to me, I knew very little about him and I wanted to know more about him. I listened carefully to what was being said and found that I could follow along without too much difficulty. The only language I had any knowledge of other than English, was Spanish and when Aro spoke Spanish to one of the men, I actually understood the conversation. An answer to a question spoken in Spanish caused me to nod my head, unconsciously agreeing with the answer. Aro didn't miss this and looked at me with a strange expression before continuing his discussion. The Spanish gentleman also noted my nod and addressed me in Spanish, asking if I understood his language. I was able to answer that I understood some things he spoke. This gentleman smiled and continued his thoughts with an attempt to bring me into the conversation I was able to follow along and reply to some questions directed towards me. After the meeting ended he came up to me and complimented me on my knowledge of Spanish and continued to talk to me, telling me of my beauty and how young I appeared considering my attachment to Aro. Aro came over then and told the man, he intended to make me his bride as soon as arrangements could be made and he kissed me on my lips. He excused us then and left the business executives to partake of the provided refreshments. I went with Aro to his office.

"So," he said, "You speak other languages?" he asked.

"Only Spanish, which I learned in high school," I answered.

"So fluently?" he persisted.

"Actually, I'm surprised I knew so much, Edward told me that if I think deeply into my memory banks of things which I have learned and forgotten, it will come to the surface, that's how I'm learning to play the piano."

He swept me from the room, through the maize of corridors and into a room where there was a grand piano.

"Play something for me," he ordered.

I picked the latest classical piece, Edward had been teaching me and it was beginning to sound very good.

"You are a beginner?" he questioned.

"Yes," I answered.

"That was more than just beginning," he said.

"Edward plays much better than I do and he is a good teacher," I said.

Aro moved me over on the seat and started to play himself, I listened enthralled to his music and when he stopped he looked at me, smiling.

"I think Edward and I should play a duet together, should we not?"

I detected a double meaning and didn't answer as I looked into his eyes and he in mine. His hands caressed my face, my neck and my bare shoulders; finding his mark on my breast, he kissed me there.

"You own me," he said.

Then he looked away, "Now is not a good time to make love and you are teasing me. I meant what I said to Senor Salazar when I said I intend to make you my bride," he said intently.

"How can that be if I'm already married?" I asked.

"This is a different law and a different country, it will be fine. Besides this is a vampire world and we have different laws; I don't have to marry you but I want to make sure my name is included when I introduce you to my friends and colleagues," he said, "I want everyone to know you are mine in every way. What is your full given name?" he asked.

"Isabella Marie," I said.

"How do you have an Italian name?" he asked, surprised.

"It was just the name my parents gave me; probably the Italian is from my mother's side," I said.

"It seems we were meant to be, your name will be known as Isabella Marie Cullen De Volturi del Conti but to me you will be Isabella from now on; you will also learn Italian which is my native language," he finished.

He didn't give me choices it seemed, what he said was how it would be, 'you _will_ marry me, this _will_ be your name and you _will_ learn Italian.' For whatever reason, I couldn't oppose him; it was not in my power.

"It occurred to me, while we were in the meeting that I know very little about you, the fact that you speak Italian should have been obvious but it wasn't; will you tell me about the man who I must marry?" I asked.

"Is it important, who I am, don't you love me regardless and you _will_ marry me, why don't you find out for yourself, who I am?" He said impatiently.

You know the worst about me and you love me, I have existed for eons and we will exist together for eons more, what is past is gone and the future we will learn together, what more is there?"

"Nothing I guess," was all I could respond.

Just then Vicente came, followed by Demitri.

"Ahh Vicente, I'm sorry we eluded you, I see Demitri helped find us, we are coming." he said smiling.

Vicente answered in Italian and then rattled something off and left, Demitri looked at me and smiled.

"So your beauty has indeed increased from when I saw you last, a frightened little human girl who stole the master's heart," he said.

"Hands off Demitri, she's all mine, only Edward may lay claim to her and with her encouragement he will be here soon so neither of us will have to miss her for any length of time; unfortunately my Isabella, I still have appointments so I will let Demitri take you back to our room and you can do your school work until I return." Aro said.

He kissed me on my lips and then glided away quickly, Demitri took my hand and kissed it.

"I am at your service, Isabella," he said smiling as he bowed over my hand.

"You can still call me Bella, if you like, Aro is insisting to call me by my full name," I said.

"If Aro wants your name to be referred to as Isabella, then none will oppose him, you will learn to do his bidding my dear," he said as I rolled my eyes, "Are you staying with the master in his apartment?"

"Yes Demitri," I said, a little irritated.

"Then I will walk you there, he said, "Were you and the master playing the piano, just now?" he questioned.

"Yes except, Aro plays well and I play a little, I need to practice if I'm given the opportunity," I said.

"I'm sure it will be afforded you in due time," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

6

BETROTHED

We continued to walk through winding corridors and then finally we arrived at our apartment; he opened the door.

"Did you and Edward marry?" he asked.

"Yes and we were going to school in Dartmouth in the US," I answered.

"You and Edward love each other," he asked.

"Very much," I said.

"Aro plans to marry you too, you are honored to have two such men make love to you." He said smiling.

"Two days ago, I didn't know what plans Aro had for me and if I had known prior to coming, I would have refused to come; it isn't my nature to make love to two men," I said.

"Aro is very persuasive and he succeeded?" he questioned.

"Yes, he made love to me several times with my consent," I didn't see any point in denying what had happened.

"He conquered you then and I see his mark," he pointed to my breast.

"Yes I love him very much," I said smiling.

"Where is Edward's mark?" he asked.

"Here on my neck, this caused me to change," I said as I pointed to the bite mark.

"So Edward's venom ran through you," he asked.

"You have other marks I see?" he pursued.

"This one on my other breast is from Caius."

"He took you?" he asked surprised.

"Many, many times; he, Felix and Jane tortured me constantly for weeks, if I had been human I would have died," I said.

He looked stunned, "They did that to you?"

"I guess it was the photograph of me, the Cullen's sent to Aro which triggered this response in them," I said sadly.

"What is this one on your hand?" he asked.

"James bit me there," I said.

"He took you too," he was amazed that someone else might have done that.

"No, he tried to kill me while I was still human, he lured me to a room and threw me around, breaking several bones and then bit me just as the Cullen's came to rescue me. Edward didn't want me to change and so he sucked the venom out of me, but I still have his mark," I concluded, if Aro comes back and I haven't done my school work, he will be angry with me," I added.

"Yes I'm sorry to keep you, I'm sure we shall meet again, goodbye for now Isabella," he said and left.

I had just sat down at the computer, when Aro came.

"I have a few minutes to spare, so allow me some pleasure," he said and pulled me into the bedroom, "Come to me, quickly,"

I came to him and he made love to me, then he said as he dressed, "We will marry in the spring, I have already started the arrangements, there is a church close by and the priest will marry us, I will invite many of my friends and acquaintances, we will allow them to feast but I will feast on you." He said happily.

"I'm not used to big weddings," I said unhappily.

I had avoided a big wedding with Edward and now Aro in his flamboyant style was forcing me to do it again.

"You will do it for me," he said, I sighed, "Edward said you had a tendency to be stubborn, I hope that sigh wasn't a no," he continued.

I didn't answer, "It appears Edward was right," he said grimly.

"Isabella," he said pulling me around to face him, "I made love to you, I conquered you, I own you and I left my mark on you. If I say, I want this, I will have it and you will give me what I want; that is all," He kissed me hard on my lips, a demanding kiss, and then he left.

I sank to the floor dejected and tried to sort out my feelings, I'm not sure how long I sat there and then phone rang, it was Alice.

"What's wrong, Bella?" she asked.

"Nothing anyone can fix," I said unhappily.

I thought you were happy, according to Carlisle, that is?" she asked.

"This whole thing has become too confusing to me, why couldn't I just have Edward instead of this complicated mess. I was very happy, living in my beautiful house with Edward and suddenly I am having sex with Aro and everyone thinks it's great, a wonderful thing, even Edward." I poured out my frustrations.

"I thought you love Aro?" she asked, confused.

"I do very much, but he's even more controlling than Edward," I said, "I'm tired of being controlled, my little small wedding was almost more than I could bear and now I'm to be married to Aro and he wants to make it a huge affair and invite all his friends and acquaintances. Alice I don't need another wedding, he didn't even ask me, he told me he plans to marry me so I will have his name; not only that he insists on calling me Isabella." I said.

Alice laughed, "Poor little Isabella and you already went to your happy place this time."

"Of course I should never have expected any sympathy from you, Alice," I said.

"No because he will get his way, he's making you happy, so deal with the control, if you comply you will be much happier," she said.

"I guess so, thanks for listening though, maybe that's all I needed,"

"But Bella, aren't you so excited to belong to Aro as well as Edward," she gushed.

"I still haven't comprehended all this yet but Carlisle talked to me today and I feel much happier about the arrangement," I said smiling now.

"Is he good to you?" she hedged.

"If you mean, does he make me feel good in bed, the answer is absolutely, he and Edward are just as good to me; they don't make love exactly the same but it has the same effect on me, I love making love to both of them," I giggled.

Alice laughed, "You are so open about your sex life."

"It's the best part of every day and night, and now I'm doubly happy, what more can a girl want," I said laughing.

"I'd better let you go; I just wanted to listen to your reaction once you got over the shock," she said.

"Yes thanks for the warning, all your planning and no underwear," I said.

"Bye Bella, love you," she said.

"Love you Alice, bye," and I hung up the phone.

I looked at the time and realized it was late and I still hadn't started on my school work, I rushed into the other room meaning to work on the computer but was surprised because Aro was sitting down on a sofa and ran to him instead. I took a liberty and sat on his lap, I was still naked from making love earlier and he moved his hands over my body, stimulating me.

"So you love making love to me," he said.

"Absolutely," I said smiling.

"I think I should make love to you again, do you agree," he said quietly.

"Yes Aro, whatever you want to do," I said meekly.

"Do I detect a note of compliance now," he said.

"Yes Aro, I talked to Alice," I said.

"Of course Alice is very strict with you, I forgot," he smiled.

"She's ok; she just makes me see reason."

"Very good," he said, now I think we should retire to our bed, even though it is a little early."

I remembered I hadn't done my school work, "Aro I didn't do my school, I was just going the computer, when I realized you were sitting here," I said wondering if he would be angry.

"So after I left you initially, I saw two or three clients, then I came and made love to you before going to meet with two or three more clients. I would have preferred you to be with me constantly, but instead I allowed you time for school work which apparently you didn't do; do you think Edward will be pleased? Explain what you were doing, young lady?"

"Alice called," I said, "I talked to her."

"That was later, I heard the end of the call," he persisted.

"I spoke to Demitri for a while, he saw me when I came here the first time and was interested in what had happened to me since then, we talked for quite a while and then I excused myself so I could start my school work, I had just sat down at the computer when you returned and we made love," he looked at me angrily.

"I seemed to recall telling you not to discuss anything with any one and the moment I relax and allow someone, with whom you are able to communicate, bring you to our room, you discuss with him things you have been told not to, what shall I do with you?" he asked.

"I suppose you could beat me or send me home and never want to see me again," I said.

"Is that what you would like, for me to send you home?" he asked.

"No Aro, I would like to stay."

"Should I beat you then?" he asked with some amusement.

"I don't think you would," I said.

"Don't tempt me," he said, but smiling now, I will talk to Demitri in the morning and maybe I should beat him," he added.

I was alarmed, "No Aro!" I exclaimed; it's only me you should be angry at."

"What, you would protect Demitri?" he said surprised.

"I don't want to be the cause of any one else to die or suffer any pain, I would rather you beat me first," I was emphatic.

"We'll see then, but I still intend to talk to Demitri, in the mean time, what to do with you," he thought for a minute and then said, "From now on you will remain with me constantly and you will bring your work to my office, tomorrow I will have Vicente take everything over there, and for my part, I will have you close to me; now for the other part of the riddle, what were you doing after we made love, prior to Alice's call?"

"Nothing," I said truthfully, "I was thinking and I didn't realize the amount of time I sat on the floor."

All the time we had been talking, he had been fondling me and kissing me and he grew impatient.

"We are wasting time talking, when I want to make love, let's continue this conversation in bed," he picked me up and made love to me before continuing his questioning.

"So if you spent so much time thinking, you must have a lot to tell me?" he enquired, "Now I need to know your thoughts."

We were in the usual; 'you'd better tell me' position.

"I wasn't happy about having a wedding, let alone a large wedding, I tried to avoid a wedding with Edward and now you're making me go through with it, I'm not used to being told, you must do this or that, and since I became a vampire my freedom has been greatly limited. I understand why I must comply with most things but you won't even let me talk to the maid unless you're there to censure me. Alice constantly watches my every move and I know that's why she called because I was moping. She told me it was a privilege to be loved by you and many women would like to be in my place at this moment, even Edward wants you to love me. I'm still confused why you would want me, a married woman, who is very happy with what I already have, now you've made love to me, I can't stand to be away from you, you mesmerized me and now I can't live without you," I finished.

"I wanted you before you were a married woman, I should have taken you sooner and you would never have had Edward but I let you have him too, now I must be content to share you because I know your feelings for Edward and I wouldn't want to make you unhappy by stealing you away from him completely, I do have that power. This is my concession because I love you; your concession is that you will marry me as I wish and be compliant as I wish until Edward and I feel you're ready to be independent. Your behavior today is questionable, if you want to be friends with Emma, then you must allow me to observe how you interact. Most vampires use humans but do not interact in a friendly way, especially when they are servants; you are different and maybe that's why Edward and I love you, we will take things one step at a time, are you satisfied with my explanation?" he ended.

"I told you, Alice talked to me and she always makes me see things in the right perspective, I'm ok now, I accept your concession because it makes me happy, that you won't tear me away from Edward, I could never be completely happy without him and now I can't be happy without you either. I miss Edward very much but I know I'll miss you when I'm with Edward," he kissed me and stroked my hair.

"You'll soon be used to living with us both, but you need to use your wiles to bring Edward here; I need him as much as you do and Alice too. In fact if I could persuade all the Cullen's to reside here it would make it all the more convincing for me to have to share you and I think it would be better for you too." he said.

"You realize of course, Alice knows what you want and she has spoken to Edward," I said.

"Yes I'm aware of Alice's ability, but I'm also aware of your powers of persuasion my dear," he smiled.

"I would never try to persuade him to do what he has no desire to do, but I will talk to him and if the idea appeals to him, then I will try to persuade him," I said.

"Edward has never let me into his mind but I will know yours and therefore, his; you will persuade him because you are a very persuasive creature.

We made love through the night and as each hour past, my mood changed to bliss and I felt honored that I was wanted by this important man among vampires, he constantly called me his queen and he truly revered me as I him and he knew I would comply to all his needs because I had Edward too.


	7. Chapter 7

7

MEETING HEIDI

In the morning Emma came in, we were still in bed kissing and she began bustling about. I was by this time in a playful mood and made Aro make love to me again. I laughed as Emma pretended to be shocked but by now she was getting used to my openness and of course guys are never embarrassed.

"Master Aro," she said, "Master Marcus told me to say you have a full schedule today and how soon you plan to start."

Aro grabbed the phone and dialed a number. He spoke to someone in Italian and then hung up, "I have to leave quickly," he said.

He looked at me but then spoke to Emma, "After Isabella is dressed, I want you to call Vicente to bring her to me, you may converse as friends but that is all," and to me he said, "After our conversation last night, I trust you so don't betray me and bring some of your school books; Vicente will bring the rest later."

Without waiting for an answer, he went to the bathroom to shower and a few minutes later he dressed and was gone.

Emma had started bustling around as soon as he went to the shower and I remained in bed but as soon as he left I jumped out of bed and gave Emma a hug.

"I'm so happy he's letting me be your friend," I said.

"You're so different from the others, everyone else is so high and mighty but you want to be friends and yet you sleep with the most powerful man here," she said smiling.

"He owns me but he can't change who I am and he loves me because of who I am," I said thoughtfully.

"Master Aro runs all over the castle telling everyone how wonderful you are," she said enviously.

I smiled realizing that many would be jealous of me, no wonder he watches me carefully.

"What are you thinking madam?" she asked, seeing my faraway look.

"How much I love him," I said dreamily.

"What about Edward?" she asked wonderingly.

"I am very fortunate to have two wonderful men who love me and I will always love them," I said twirling around happily.

"Maybe you should jump in the shower madam, I don't think Master Aro would approve of you going to his office naked and I don't think he will wait all day," she said shooing me towards the bathroom.

"You're probably right but please call me Bella at least when we're alone."

"Yes," she promised me but shut me into the shower after turning on the water.

I was soon done then she helped dry me off, fixed my hair into a long braid falling down my back and dressed me in one of my gowns.

"You need something around your neck Bella, do you have a necklace?"

"Probably in my jewelry box over there, let me find the key,"

I found the key in my purse and opened the box to a glittering array of diamonds; she was amazed,

"Are those real?" She asked.

"Yes, Edward won't buy me costume jewelry, he buys me too many gifts, hopefully Aro won't get any ideas," I said.

We searched for a plain necklace which would go with what I was wearing. The gown was plain navy blue, cinched in at my waist and then fell straight down to my ankles; my shoulders were bare as usual and the gown showed off the bite marks on my breasts as well as the one on my neck but the necklace and some tiny diamond earrings added enough to it without being too gaudy. The gown looped down low in the back with one thin strip of material to hold it in place at the higher end of the loop. My braided hair which was quite long, hung down lower than the lower part of the loop. Emma put a large navy blue bow at the bottom of the braid. I put a little make up, not needing much and she gasped when she saw the resulting overall look. I knew that Aro would be pleased with me and I wanted him to be.

I put away the jewelry box and looked through my books to decide what I needed to study as Emma called Vicente. He came immediately and carried my books for me; I kissed Emma on her cheek and winked at her, she laughed.

Aro was not in his office but in the room where the vampires had taught me previously and where I had met Marcus. Vicente kept my books and went away after a brief conversation with Aro and I looked around. Marcus was there as was Demitri and Heidi and everyone stopped there conversations to stare at me. Aro too stared at me as if amazed at what he saw. Instead of calling me to come to him, he came to me and touched me as if he thought me to be an apparition, his hands moved over my face, my shoulders and my bite marks, starting with my neck and moving down to my breasts.

"You are indeed a witch or a sorceress; you took my breath away just now and made me speechless. Are you pleased with yourself?"

"I wanted to do this for you, I think you deserve me at my best, I'm apologizing for yesterday and thanking you for last night and for letting Emma be my friend, I whispered softly, then I tiptoed up to kiss him and he bent his face down so I could."

"When you agree to comply, you do it gracefully and I thank you," he said smiling and brought me over to the rest of the company.

"This is my belladonna," he said, "Who some of you have already met, please meet Isabella Cullen who will soon have my name added when she becomes my wife. Isabella you have already met my brother, Marcus, and Demitri, who you spoke to yesterday. Maybe you remember Alec and Heidi from the time you originally came here. Aro took me to each person as he said their name; Marcus kissed me on my cheek and Demitri kissed my hand. Alec and Heidi looked at me strangely but nodded.

"I do recall meeting you but weren't you human at that time. It seems Edward was very protective of you and you seemed very frightened and overwhelmed. Jane was upset because she couldn't infer pain on you as I recall and to me, she vowed she would find a way to hurt you," Alec said.

"She did find a way," Aro said, "And it was for that purpose we need to meet here, I need her to explain step by step what happened to her."

He looked at me and I shook my head emphatically, "No Aro, please," I said.

"You need to say it Isabella, Carlisle will join us shortly to help you. In the mean time you need to get acquainted with Heidi, to find out how we find our prey. The two of you should go to my office and Vicente will bring you back here when Carlisle arrives," he said matter of fact.

The two of us left and Heidi led the way to Aro's office, I still didn't have any idea how to go from one place to the other and I know Aro preferred it that way. Heidi was wearing more subdued clothing than the last time I saw her but otherwise the same tall, beautiful woman with lavender colored eyes. We soon reached Aro's office and went in and sat down before she spoke to me.

"I vaguely recollect seeing you but maybe you should remind me," she said.

"Felix, Demitri and Jane brought Edward, Alice and I from the clock tower, where Edward had planned to get himself killed because he had thought me to be dead. I arrived just in time to stop him from exposing himself to the crowd but too late to prevent us from being stopped by the Volturi in order for us to leave. We were brought to the tower where you arrived with several humans which were intended as food and we left just in time before the screaming began," I shuddered, "You were in the hallway just outside that room and I think you wondered who we were, especially me because I was human at the time," I finished.

"Ahh yes," her face showed her recollection, "You were the frightened little girl who Edward was protecting, he wore one of our cloaks and I remember thinking it strange you were allowed to leave at lunch time, though I knew you were not one of my catches," she said.

"If it had been up to Caius and Felix, I would have died and probably, so would have Edward and Alice because they would have tried to protect me but Aro let us go. He wanted Edward and Alice to come here eventually to stay and apparently at that time he saw more than a frightened little girl. He tried to read my mind but couldn't and I had to be touched by him as you know, in order for him to do that, he liked my scent and was curious how I would turn out as a vampire. Jane couldn't hurt me either and she was upset by that as you just heard," I concluded.

"You're right, Aro did see more than a frightened little girl and he talked about you constantly, wanting to bring you back but he knew you belonged to Edward. I didn't realize who he was talking about until just now. I do know, you wowed everyone in the room earlier with your entrance, you may have been beautiful before but you definitely are now. Aro said your name is Cullen, does that mean you married Edward?"

"Yes," I said and thanked her for her complements.

"Aro plans to marry you too, and Edward must agree," she said.

"Yes," was all I could think to say.

"So Aro has already taken you to his bed?" she enquired.

"Yes," I said.

"Well Edward is a catch and Aro is _the_ catch and you have them both? I can even see how you do it, the way you look," she looked at me enviously, "You have no idea how many women want to be in your place with either one," she laughed.

"Unfortunately for all those women, my hold on Aro and Edward is forever and I will not share; I love them both too much," I smiled as I spoke with determination, "Call me selfish if you will."

"What does Aro want me to discuss with you then?" she enquired.

"How you choose your prey?" I said.

"Isn't it your prey too since you are here?" she wondered.

"I don't drink human blood, I live with the Cullen's, also human blood, even just the smell of it, makes me very sick," I said.

"What!" she exclaimed.

"Aro knows that I have an aversion to human blood drinking and he thinks that if you explain how you make your choices to particular humans I can better accept that it is done. To make myself clear, I'm not here to change anyone's way of thinking and I accept Aro as he is. Having just recently been human, I still have an attachment to them and I'd like to understand why you must drink human blood versus lower animal blood. I don't intend to judge," I explained.

"You have just shocked me, you're a vampire and you don't drink human blood because it makes you sick?' she questioned.

"The reason I don't drink human blood is because I'm a Cullen and the Cullen's are 'vegetarians'. I found out when I became a vampire that humans don't appeal to me as a potential meal but I treat them as I did before, as equals. I had an aversion to the smell of blood when I was human, it made me pass out and throw up. Now this has intensified and I become extremely ill."

"You amaze me," was all she could say, "And you are willing to accept Aro as is, even though you are a vegetarian?" she asked.

"When you love someone, you love them for who they are and you don't try to change them, if they change, it's by their own choosing. I have no wish to change Aro and don't expect him to change his practices for me. He accepts who I am and I accept who he is, that's all," As I said this, my body reacted with love for him and I wanted to hurry and return to him, "So will you explain to me then?" I questioned impatiently.

"To me humans divide into different groups and I question them to find out who they are, do they have children, are they retired or infirm, are they wicked or obnoxious, are they homeless or do they serve a useful purpose in life, are they intelligent, do they use others for their own purposes, do they have love or need love, have they had a decent chance in life. I choose those who fit into the worse category and we end their miserable life, I realize we are not here to judge who is bad and who is good, but we have to survive also, the survival of the fittest, I believe it's called and we are part of the food chain, humans eat animals and we drink human blood etc. Can you see our side of things? I know Carlisle can but he chooses to be what he is, we who live here in the castle don't randomly attack or torture people. We live the best way we can, indiscreetly, and have for thousands of years. We have our businesses and make money probably better than humans do, we interact with humans as business partners etc. we hire them to work here, some of them here, never realize who we are and some figure it out. If they can't accept who we are, we have to either kill them or change them, according to their usefulness. Once they become aware of whom we are; they can't leave the castle. When we hire humans we choose those who don't have families outside and they can live here in peace as long as they abide by our rules. You may or may not know, but the maid assigned as your personal attendant, does know who we are, Aro didn't want you to slip and say something you would regret." she ended.

"I didn't know Emma knew but I'm used to being careful about whom I talk to, even when I was human I had to keep the secrets; in a way it's good to know because Aro has allowed us to be friends. There are humans who work for us at my home with Edward, and I had to explain certain occurrences to our housekeeper which she thought strange, so she would not suspect who we are. I do see your side of things and I'm grateful for your explanation, Heidi, thank you, I will try not to shudder when something bothers me now," I concluded.

At that moment Vicente arrived and we went back to the other room.

"Isabella come and sit by me and Carlisle," Aro said.

I went immediately and received a long embrace and a kiss before I sat down, Carlisle winked at me.

"Carlisle, don't you think Isabella seems more at home here now," Aro asked him.

"I definitely see a sparkle in her eye now, Aro, I presume her bed is very comfortable," Carlisle said smiling.

"You will have to ask her that question but she's not shy when she makes love," Aro said grabbing my hand and kissing me.

"I already knew that because she's the same way with Edward," Carlisle laughed, "A human male would be worn out by her."


	8. Chapter 8

8

RELIVING MY ABDUCTION

The others in the room had been chatting amongst themselves and for the most part not listening to this conversation but Aro spoke loudly now to bring everyone to order.

"Isabella has something to tell us, which is not pleasant and is difficult for her to divulge, but Carlisle who is her personal physician as well as her father in law, thinks it would be best for her to speak out. She has spoken somewhat to Carlisle, Edward her husband, and Marcus and I but there are certain individuals in here that would also benefit from the truth. This involves our brother Caius, Felix and Jane because they abducted Isabella in the United States because of jealousy and lust and treated her abominably. This occurred over a four week period, continuously without any break for her and ended up making her severely ill from which she is now recovering. We want her to try to explain step by step what they did to her, in what way and by whom she was molested," he finished and looked at me but I shook my head at both he and Carlisle.

Aro pulled me onto his lap and kissed me, "Isabella we're here to help you and these things need to be said for your sake but also for others who at present don't understand why Caius, Felix and Jane no longer exist, please start with what happened initially and we'll go from there."

I took a deep breath and spoke, "Edward and I were in bed when suddenly I was pulled away from him, he was tortured by Jane so he couldn't stop the others from taking me I was taken to a house or cabin in an isolated snowy area, I had no idea where I was, probably a mountain area.

Caius raped me first while the other two held me down, he then gave the others permission to abuse me."

I went into detail what each abductor did to me and how constantly I was stimulated and so I begged for completion. I told them what positions they placed me in and what they put inside me to enhance their satisfaction including the snow which froze inside me and how they enjoyed digging it out of me, how Caius bit me to show he owned me over the other two and how they brought many hikers for their sustenance but allowed them to abuse me before they died and then the last one they tried to force me to bite while he was inside me, raping me, and how Jane bit him instead and they forced me to drink his blood thinking to improve my weakened state so they could abuse me more. That however had the opposite effect on me and I became ill and lost consciousness, fortunately the Cullen's with other assistance found me and rescued me. My three abductors were then disposed of.

Even Carlisle had not heard all this detail and Alec had to leave the room when I focused on what Jane did to me. All in the room were sickened by what had occurred and Aro and Marcus put their heads in their hands.

Aro was visibly shaken by my account and he held me tighter. Carlisle was disgusted by what he heard.

"I had no idea exactly how bad this was for you," Carlisle said, Edward will be furious."

"Please spare him," I said, "I don't want him to know."

Carlisle was firm, "He will be informed, I won't be surprised if Alice has already told him but if not I will tell him.

Carlisle then took me back to our room where Emma undressed me while Carlisle gave me a sedative and left. I was in a dream like state when Aro came later to check on me and seeing that I was resting, he left me alone. I must have rested the rest of the day before Aro came back and climbed into bed with me and kissed me. I was still in a daze but not enough to prevent me from responding to him.

"Do you want me to make love to you my dear?" he asked.

"I would like that," was my answer.

He made love to me and I felt more peaceful, knowing he still wanted me after what I had described earlier. The phone rang and it was Edward.

"Do you want me to continue while you speak to him?" Aro asked.

I nodded as he handed me the phone.

"Hello love how are you doing?' he asked cheerfully.

"I'm doing better, Carlisle knocked me out with a sedative and I'm just now coming out of it, you know how I overreact to medication. Did Alice tell you or him?" I asked.

"Alice of course, you know how she gets the news faster than anyone else."

"Do you still want me now?" I asked sadly.

"More than ever, and I suppose Aro is making you feel better right now," he said laughing.

"He is," and I gasped as Aro pushed into me, "Please talk to me because I miss you so much," I pleaded.

"What would you like to talk about?" he asked.

"Oh anything, I just want to hear your voice," I said laughing.

I put the phone on speaker so the three of us could talk while Aro continued to make love to me.

Edward told me the latest news of school and the study group.

"Is everyone getting good grades?" I asked.

"Yes everyone is pleased with our group, Maggie continues to make the snacks," he said.

"Did you catch up with everything?" I asked.

"Yes love, how are you doing?" he questioned.

"Not so good, I did get caught up the first day but yesterday, I spent too much time talking and thinking, so now Aro wants me to study in his office. I didn't study today because I was drugged. I'm sure I'll catch up in the morning though," I said.

"You know Bella, thinking too much will always get you into trouble, did Aro want to know what you were thinking about?" he asked.

"Yes you know that, he was angry with me yesterday but I made up for it this morning," I said.

Aro said, "She dazzled me by dressing in a very seductive way and not just me but everyone in the room. Did you know she can speak very good Spanish?" he asked.

"I know she learned it in high school." Edward said.

"She conversed with one of my executives who only spoke Spanish, he was very impressed with her and that's when I decided I had to marry her to keep other men from wanting her too; Senor Salazar definitely wanted to get to know her better," Aro laughed as he spoke and Edward joined in.

"When is the marriage to take place?" Edward said matter of fact as if it was a normal occurrence for his wife to marry someone else as well.

"In the spring, you will be present of course? We could all go on our honeymoon together," Aro said.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Of course, we both love you so why not?" Aro said and they both laughed.

"Of course I'll be there," Edward said.

"I think I'm just getting used to this and then something else comes up," was my comment, "Edward how's Jenny?" I asked.

"Actually I haven't seen her for a couple of days but she seemed in good spirits the last time I saw her; she asked how you were doing and wishes you were home," Edward said.

"Who's Jenny?" Aro asked.

"She's a little five year old who we suspect of being sexually abused by a man who lives with her mother, we met her when she came to our home with our housekeeper Maggie; Maggie takes care of her during the day." I said.

"What are you doing about it?" Aro asked.

Maggie is watching her more closely for any signs of abuse on her body, we did talk to her and she has a fixation on nakedness," I said.

"Let me guess, she saw you naked?" Aro said smiling at me and Edward laughed.

"Of course, but it wasn't deliberate," I said.

"You should be aware, Edward, she walked naked out into the garden by the fountain and lay there goodness how long; it's a wonder the whole castle didn't observe her," Aro laughed.

"That would be Bella," Edward laughed, "I would have liked to have been there," he added.

"You know she makes love to me in front of the maid, poor Emma was embarrassed but now accepts it's the way this girl is," Aro said.

"That's what happened with Jenny, we had just finished making love and Jenny came running into our bedroom. Jenny was concerned that I hurt Bella when I made her naked because she said that's what happens when you get naked. She told us eventually that the man who lives with her mother hurt her and showed us on her doll where that was. Bella spoke to her father about it and he said we should be absolutely certain before we involve the authorities," Edward said.

"There's a quick way to deal with this problem," Aro said.

"I agree but Carlisle wouldn't want us to take care of the human by ourselves. All of the Cullen's prefer to have the authorities deal with the problem and we don't want to get to involved either; we don't want to bring attention to ourselves. Involving the police in Bella's abduction was necessary because we were students of the school and she does have human parents who we had to notify when she disappeared," Edward informed Aro.

"It appears there are human monsters too," Aro said sadly.

"I'm just worried how much trauma she has to deal with before it can be stopped," I said.

"There she goes worrying again," Edward said and the two men laughed.

"I just went through a great deal of trauma too, so I can relate to what Jenny is going through except she's human and only five years old," I said angrily.

"Don't worry my dear," Aro said, "We understand too, I could have the problem taken care of myself; I'm not a Cullen."

"But I am Aro and it would hurt me greatly if you were to kill this man without obtaining proof," I said.

"If I obtained proof would you let me kill him?" Aro asked.

"Aro I'd like to get this man away from Jenny as soon as possible and I'd like him to suffer for his crime but in the human way," I said.

"Humans kill people don't they?" Aro suggested.

"Not _good_ humans," I said.

"I have to agree with her Aro," Edward said, Carlisle would never agree to killing him, even though I probably would if I were close enough to him and I'm certainly angry enough because I'm attached to the little girl myself."

"I could send Heidi to check him out and then bring him here, he would simply disappear without a trace," Aro said.

"That would take care of him but what of her mother who keeps inviting this kind of trash into her home?" I asked, Jenny needs to be removed from that environment but she is probably very attached to her mother."

While we were conversing Aro continued to caress me and make love to me, sometimes I would gasp and Edward would laugh at me.

"Wouldn't you like to join me Edward?" Aro asked, "She longs for your pleasure too, she would love for you to share our bed and I would enjoy having you spend time with us after school is over. I know Isabella is going to want both of us close by," he said.

"Bella and I will talk about what we should do when she comes home, we will probably have to talk it over with our family too," Edward said.

"Well in the mean time we'll have to spend a lot of time on the phone and the unlucky one will have to long for her return," Aro said.

"I'm beginning to feel like a bouncing ball between one and the other," I said.

"At least Bella you'll be the one getting the best of both worlds and we are the ones waiting for you," Edward said, "We may have to get another woman to bounce around as well," he laughed.

"I don't want either of you to have anyone but me, I couldn't stand the thought of you making love to someone else," I pouted.

"Don't worry love," Edward said, "I couldn't make love to anyone else, and you have me forever."

"Same here," Aro said, "I've tried other women and you are my only love now."

"Well I guess I'd better not tell you how many women would like to be in my shoes and be happy with even one of you," I said.

"Don't forget we can read minds, so we already know who wants us," Edward said laughing, "Well the morning is coming for you and I have things I need to do, so get on with your love making; keep up with your studies and piano, my love, have you asked Aro yet?"

"Yes, Aro had me play yesterday," I said.

"I will have her practice, we'll work on how to fit it in," Aro replied.

"Well goodbye love, I miss you," Edward hung up.

Aro continued to make love to me and my mood was still playful by morning.

Aro continued to teach me daily and I soon learned to move faster than the eye even though I needed to practice continually. My piano was improving and Aro started teaching me Italian, part of which meant I had to converse with Vicente; because I knew quite a lot of Spanish and there were similarities, I seemed able to converse very soon with Vicente and Aro and I picked up the accent.

We continued with me going to Aro's office to study. When I went for a deer, he would accompany me and he even tried one but I don't think he was impressed. He had to leave me when he needed sustenance and at that time he would leave me with Emma. Had strict instructions regarding me and I didn't argue because I knew he would take her away from me if I didn't comply.

He made me attend all his meetings which sometimes meant he had to leave the castle and therefore I went with him. He always drove like a vampire but it was a relief to leave the castle so I was glad to go.


	9. Chapter 9

9

THE BALL

Saturday soon came, the ball was that evening. Aro wanted me to look perfect and so he employed someone to work on my hair and nails.

Emma gave me a massage after I had showered and left me in the hands of the beauticians. One was a man and so Emma wrapped me in a towel as I had no underwear, robe etc. The man whose name was Gino, looked at me in surprise, I had by this time learned enough Italian to understand he was amazed by my looks. He seemed to enjoy working on my hair which was very long below my hips with no split ends and very shiny. He seemed to take forever to finish but in the end my hair was beautiful and my nails perfect. Emma helped me into the gown Aro had chosen for me; it was again off the shoulder with a fitted bodice of satin and lace. The skirt was straight satin but chiffon hung loosely over the satin. The satin was a dark cherry red and the chiffon was a lighter shade of the same color. I was admiring the gown on me when Aro came to see how I looked; he was very pleased and kissed me tenderly. He had brought a diamond necklace with dark red rubies inlaid between the diamonds for me to wear; the necklace matched perfectly with the dress and had some matching dangling earrings to match also.

"The necklace is yours my dear and I want no complaints," he warned.

Next he opened a tiny box which contained a dainty ring with a sapphire in the center of a circle of diamonds. He placed it on the fourth finger of my right hand without ceremony.

"The sapphire is your birth stone and now you are betrothed to me," he said smiling. He kissed me so as not to disturb my hair or makeup.

He was already attired in a black tuxedo with trim to match my dress, his black hair hanging straight to his shoulders. He whisked me off to a huge ballroom full of people and as he pulled me into the room, I recognized some of the business executives, including Senor Salazar whose eyes followed me. Men and women crowded around us wanting to find out who I was but Aro said they would find out in good time.

Carlisle came up to me, I think you become more beautiful each day," he said smiling.

Senor Salazar came up to us and then asked me in Spanish if I would dance with him, I wasn't sure that Aro would allow it so I looked around for him but he wasn't there.

Carlisle said, "Go ahead, Aro will grab you if he doesn't approve."

As I danced Senor Salazar asked me questions about myself in Spanish. I gave him very little information because Aro hadn't wanted me to talk to anyone; I'd had strict instructions and didn't want to anger Aro for the second time so I was polite but spoke little. When the dance ended Senor Salazar brought me back to Aro and Carlisle.

Aro smiled at me, "You dance well Cara and your Spanish is very good too."

I hugged him and he bent his head to kiss me.

"I don't mind who you dance with here because I can dance all night with you in our room," he added, "However let me make this announcement and it will stop the clamoring for you."

He took me over to the stage where the band was playing and soon the music ceased.

"I have an announcement to make," Aro said loudly and everyone became silent.

"I would like everyone to meet my betrothed, Isabella Cullen, she has agreed to be my bride and we will marry in the spring."

After that was much clapping and many congratulations offered to both of us., the difference in age was apparent but none made any comment regarding that, there were women who looked at me as if they didn't approve of me; I smiled at them knowing he had picked me and nothing they could say would make me feel bad.

He wanted me to say something then and I said in Italian, "I love you Aro and I'm honored to be your bride."

He pulled me to him and whispered, "You honor me by speaking to me in my native tongue in front of all these people without a flaw, and you are the most gracious woman I have ever known."

He kissed me passionately and that night after the ball he was more passionate with me than he ever had been and my body tingled with his passion.

"Aro if you don't continue to be this passionate with me from now on I will be extremely disappointed," I said.

"I can be more passionate than this," he said and caused me to cry out louder and louder as his passion was unrelenting and more and more intense.

"Do you want me to ease up?" he said as I screamed.

"Aro please I don't want you to stop," I begged, "I want this."

Then I in turn became passionate with him until he cried out.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked.

"You're giving me great pleasure," he said breathlessly, "This is very good, and you are becoming a woman."

In the morning we lay together quietly, finally exhausted from our passionate night as Emma came in.

"How was the ball," she asked.

"The ball was mediocre compared to the night," Aro said smiling at me.

He made love to me again and would have again if Emma hadn't pulled me off him.

"Master Aro, you know you have a busy day today," she said.

"This is where my busy day is," he said, "Can't you see I'm aroused."

He pulled me into the shower and we continued, the shower seemed to increase the passion and I screamed while Emma tutted.

"Don't you hurt that child Sir," she said.

"This is no child she's arousing me as a woman, don't judge me unless you see what she's doing to me; I didn't even teach her this, she learned herself," he cried out in pleasure now.

"I give up on the two of you," she was exasperated but continued to flit around cleaning and tidying up.

Aro finally left but I was still aroused and it took quite a bit of dancing around before I finally calmed down.

"I'm sorry Emma, I said, "He was very passionate with me and I suddenly knew how to be passionate with him."

"You're still a child no matter what he says; you're just fulfilling a woman's role," she said softly as she hugged me and stroked my hair.

The weeks continued and my knowledge increased substantially. My Italian improved along with my piano and I became ahead of schedule with my school work. The way I moved as a vampire was much improved and Aro cautioned me not to try to disappear from him unless he knew what I was about to do.

"If I find you anywhere but where I expect you to be, I will be angry enough to beat you, this I promise you," he said sternly, wagging his finger at me.

Sometimes he let me drive his car and I was soon driving like a vampire, my piano with his tutorage had improved drastically to the extent I could play a simple duet with Aro without messing up, my love making had improved but I found myself missing Edward more and more and I would feel depressed after my nights with Aro; in the mornings Emma would hug me as if I was her child.

"Emma I love Aro and he makes me feel good but I miss Edward more than I can stand."

One morning Aro took me in his arms.

"Isabella you have been very attentive to me and have not tried to avoid our love making even though I suspect, in fact I know, you're homesick," I nodded looking miserable.

"I'm sorry Aro; I miss Edward in the worse way. I promise I won't give you less than what you want from me because you've been very good to me, I owe you my love so if you intend me to stay longer, I won't object," I said.

"I won't have you miserable and if you come back to me with just as much longing, I'll let you go for now."

I jumped up and kissed him so that he made love to me again and when I had calmed down he continued, "You have exactly one week before you meet your parents…," I interrupted him.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed, I'm not prepared for that now, how can I face my mother now I've been making love to you, she'll see it in my face," I was suddenly terrified.

Aro shook me, then holding my face in his hands, he spoke to me angrily.

"Are you ashamed you made love to me?" he asked.

"No of course not," I replied.

"Then why are you afraid of anything your mother will suspect?" he asked angrily.

I realized then that even if my mother were to know I slept with two men, it was my choice and it wasn't wrong in my eyes or Aro's or Edward's. I loved them both and nothing else mattered; my vampire family approved of me and I was happy.

"You're right, Aro, I know my mother may never find out that I sleep with two wonderful men but she will see the love I have for both of you shining from my eyes, if she were to find out, I wouldn't be ashamed to tell her what I'm doing, I know I can't tell her but suddenly I want her to know, how can that be? I think I'm just ashamed to have to keep it from her. I want the whole world to know I have both of you; can I tell her in a dream my love?"

"Does she dream as you do?" he asked now smiling.

"Probably," I said, "I think that's where my dreaming came from."

"Ok then you and Edward go to her while she sleeps and confess your love for both of us; leave a picture of me in her mind, in the morning when you see her and she looks at you strangely, smile at her and nod your head. You will know she knows and if she smiles back at you and nods her head it will mean she approves, neither of you will have to say anything," Aro instructed.

"What if she doesn't approve?" I asked.

"You will have told her and she will know, that's enough for you not to be ashamed isn't it?

"Yes and when I E-mail her?" I asked.

"She will lead you in what to answer, she will probably relate her dream but not ask you to confirm it, she will ask if you could love two men and then you must answer truthfully, not that you could but you do." he said.

I was content with this because I knew I could do this, she would know who taught me Italian and improved my piano playing etc. and she would know that Edward approved of my other love.

"We will tell her I spent time in Italy recuperating and I met you and you taught me so many things; then she will find out in her dream how much I love you and when she E-mails me I will confirm it," I was so happy now and relieved my mother would soon know.


	10. Chapter 10

10

HOME AGAIN

Alice came to get me and I was excited to see her, Carlisle had left after the ball and seeing a Cullen was so wonderful. I had spoken to Edward again as my depression worsened but now I was happy again. Aro kissed me goodbye lovingly and I knew I would miss him too.

Soon enough Alice and I were on the plane heading home and I was chattering about everything. Sometimes I'd speak Italian by mistake because that had been my usual conversation, and she laughed at me and my accent. Alice had met Emma when she directed what things I needed to take with me and what I needed to leave behind. Most of the gowns I left so I ended up with a much smaller amount of luggage. She'd brought me an outfit for traveling home and had included underwear.

Emma had tears in her eyes when I left and I decided on my next trip I wanted her constantly with me, Alice was just as happy to see me as I her and we hugged often on the way home.

Edward waited for us at the airport and I jumped into his arms and kissed him over and over again.

"I missed you so much," I said laughing and excited.

Edward laughed at my accent too.

"You certainly learned a lot more than how to have sex," he said.

"Speaking about sex," I said laughing, "I can't wait."

He and Alice laughed and he rolled his eyes.

"I wonder why I'm not surprised," he said.

William was waiting for us in the limo and I hugged him too. When we arrived home I ran through the house, kissing the chairs, the bed the walls and finally hugging Alice and kissing Edward. He stood me on a chair so I could reach him without him bending his head and it was a kiss full of longing and lasted a long time.

Alice left with William and we walked to the front door to see her off, it was snowing and I stretched out my hand to catch the snow flakes. We walked outside hand in hand, sometimes he held me around his waist but he always held one of my hands.

"I missed you so much Bella," he said smiling, I don't think I can stand to be away from you this long again."

"I feel the same way about you," I said, "Aro knew I was becoming depressed because I missed you."

"It was important to stay as long as you did but most of the trips during school will be weekends only and I'll go hunting with the guys while you're gone, Alice can come with you on those trips if she's willing. In the spring you will be gone longer, probably three months but I will be spending some of that time with you so it won't be too hard on us. Aro wants me to be there to learn some things too, so you won't be the only one learning," he said.

"I can't stand to be away from you even for one second, Edward," I said unhappy at the thought of staying with Aro for three months so soon after I just came back.

"You do love Aro, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes I do but you are my main love, and always will be," we kissed again.

The snow was still coming down and we laughed as we started to look like snowmen and ran back towards the house brushing ourselves off before entering through the door. We kissed again and he gathered me into his arms and carried me to our room where he undressed me and then looked at me as if he were inspecting me.

"I'm not damaged am I?" I wondered.

"Not at all," he said smiling, "I've wanted to see your body for so long, I want to gaze at you before I touch you and enjoy what I see, do you mind?" he asked.

"No of course not, but don't gaze too long in case I disappear again." I said.

He laughed and undressed himself before settling down beside me; now he touched me and what seemed like too long he finally made love to me.

"Did that meet all your expectations," he asked.

"Every single one," I answered and we kissed.

"Aro tells me you are no longer a child and that you became a woman for him; how is that?" he asked curiously.

"I didn't respond to him as I have for you before and even though he received pleasure from me when he made love to me, I didn't give him pleasure as you know I can. On the night following the ball, he was very intense and passionate with me; I couldn't hold back my feelings and gave him as much pleasure as he gave me, our love making since then has been just as passionate, are you angry with me?" I asked.

"Did you hold back for me?" he asked, brushing my lips with his finger.

"I suppose so but if I did, I didn't realize it at the time; you are my love and even though I love Aro, I love you more," I said.

"Can I be just as passionate with you?" he asked kissing me.

"You always are just as passionate with me and I want it," I said seductively.

Edward was passionate with me throughout the night.

In the morning Alice and Rosalie showed up to disturb our revelry but we sat in bed for a while as I related what I had learned now to Rosalie; she was amazed at my Italian accent.

"I want to come with you the next time you go," she said enviously, "I'm going to talk Emmett into bringing me."

"I think Emmett will be hunting at that time," Alice said, "But you can come with me and we'll spend as much time with Bella as Aro will allow. Assuming it won't be much time, we can go sight seeing; it's beautiful around there and it will only be from Friday until Monday."

I turned to Edward, "Do you suppose Aro will let Emma come and stay with me while I'm here, she can use the spare bedroom and she knows what we are even though she's human so it won't be difficult in that respect. I bet she'll like it here," I said.

"Why don't you call and ask him; I'm sure he won't be able to refuse you if you plead with him, he might even let her come now."

I ran to get the phone and dialed the number, Aro answered.

"So my love do you miss me already?" he asked.

"Yes of course I miss you but I also miss Emma, please could you send her to me, I became so dependant on her," I said in my pleading voice, while the others looked on smiling, Edward gave me the thumbs up sign.

"Isabella, your wish is my command; I'll send her on the next flight. I don't know why you didn't think about it sooner, and you know she's been crying like a baby since you left, here talk to her," Aro said.

"Emma, will you come here please?" I asked her.

"Do you really want me to Bella?" Emma asked.

"Yes of course I want you now, Aro will put you on the next flight, let me talk to Aro again," I said.

"Aro please have Vicente send me the flight information and we'll pick her up at the airport." I said.

"Yes my love, can I help you with anything more?" he asked.

I looked at the others and winked, and then I spoke to Aro in Italian.

"Just love me until I return and I will make you happy then I promise," I said

"Mama Mia," was all he could say as I hung up.

I looked at them and they all laughed.

"Do you see how she can mesmerize her men?" Edward asked.

"I suppose you speak Italian as well as French and English?" I asked smugly.

"Even better than you," Edward answered just as smugly and we all laughed.

Emma arrived in the morning and Edward let me drive my car to meet her, he was impressed how well I could now drive.

"I may have to free you up a little," he said smiling broadly.

"Suppose I don't want to be freed?" I asked seductively.

"Wait until we get home before you unleash your charm on me young lady, I'm sure Emma won't appreciate my making love to you in the car while she waits patiently for us to find her," he said.

We found her and I hugged her.

"I think you already met my husband Edward," I said smiling at her, "I'm so happy Aro let you come."

"He told me that you didn't give him any choice, but I was so happy to come; it's been so long since I've been out of the castle. Aro himself put me on the plane and warned me that all the rules still apply and I had to take very good care of you and return each time you returned. I can't believe I'm in a different country, I was so nervous because I haven't been on a plane in so long."

She continued until we arrived home but wondered how we could kiss each other while keeping straight on the road and driving so fast.

"You know what we are," I said, "So now you know this is how we drive," I smiled at Edward.

"Yes Aro drives like a madman too, I was quite afraid," she said.

We laughed, it was apparent she hadn't had these privileges before.

"Is this your car, Bella?" she asked.

"Yes but owing to things which have transpired, I have only driven it twice," I said as Edward kissed me.

"It's beautiful," she said, "Don't tell me this boy bought you a car as well as all those jewels." She said.

"Very well I won't tell you," I said smiling.

"But its true isn't it?" she insisted.

"Yes Emma its true," Edward said, "However this girl doesn't appreciate me giving her gifts," he winked at me.

"She told me she didn't like being given gifts and hoped Master Aro wouldn't give her anything but of course he did," she said.

"What did he buy you my sweet?" Edward asked.

"Oh just a gown to wear and a necklace and earrings to match the gown, I left them there, I didn't see any reason I would want to wear them here. You can ask Carlisle how I looked," I said nonchalantly.

"I already did and he said you were beautiful as usual, no wonder Aro was passionate with you that night," he laughed and so did I.

"That wasn't the only reason he was passionate, Edward, he announced my betrothal and I said something in Italian to everyone and he was impressed." I said.

"It looks like he gave you a ring love," Edward saw the ring on my right hand and picked it up to look at it.

"Yes so now I have one on both hands, I don't have any more fingers left for any other man. I said and we laughed.

"That poor girl was worn out the next day and even though I dragged her away from him in the morning, he still continued in the shower; that poor child screaming at his advances," Emma said clucking as she remembered.

I was embarrassed now.

"That poor little girl was encouraging him according to what she told me yesterday," he said kissing me.

"Well she's beautiful and very appealing isn't she, how can men not want her, she doesn't have to encourage them," Emma said in her protective way.

"So Bella, screaming in the shower was it," Edward said meaningfully, "I'd better hear you screaming in our shower in the morning," he winked at Emma.

"Yes my Lord and master, I will give you pleasure too," and I meant it.

When we arrived home, I showed Emma her room and she loved it.

"You can decorate it how you wish because you will be here more than in the castle," I said, "You won't need to clean while you're with me, Maggie our housekeeper does that, your main purpose here is to attend me and Edward; you will travel with us wherever we go and be our companion. You can dress me and fix my hair so I won't be such a burden on Alice and take care of my clothes. If you need something I'll give you leave to go to the store and William will drive you there,"

I looked for approval from Edward and he nodded, he smiled at my confidence in giving directions to my employee.

"Does Aro pay you?" I asked suddenly, wondering if she had any money.

"Yes of course," she said, "Aro also gave me similar instructions."

"You must never leave her alone for even one second," Edward said emphatically, and then addressed me, "If you're alone with Emma, Bella, you will both either stay put or both go together, is that clear?"

"Edward you _will_ trust me because I will do whatever you expect, you know Emma has had similar instructions from Aro and she dare not disobey, if anything happens to me because she didn't watch me closely, she would suffer terribly from Aro and she's aware of that," I said.

Emma nodded in agreement, "I would never put her life in jeopardy because I failed to watch her, I swear Master Edward." She said this passionately.

"I would be just as inclined to destroy you if I ever lost her," Edward said to Emma.

"I'll never give you one minute to doubt how I love this child sir and no harm will come to her while I take care of her," she hugged me.

"Well knowing your dedication makes me feel better," Edward replied, "I have only one thing to add regarding your directions Bella, Emma will attend _you_ and only you and she will be _your_ companion, I don't mind the two of you prattling to me, but if I tune you out it's because I've had enough,"

We all laughed and because I recognized the way he looked at me, I started running from him while he chased me; he being the faster runner, caught me and threw me over his shoulder.

Emma had started busying herself in her room,

"Now would be a good time for you to rest, Emma because Bella and I have business to attend to in our room," Edward said smiling as he winked at her; we were soon making love.


	11. Chapter 11

11

FAMILY MEETING

Today was Sunday and there was no school so later he took Emma and I over to Carlisle's house to see everyone and have them meet Emma.

Esme gave me a hug, "I'm so glad you're home, and we all missed you," she said, "Did Aro take good care of you?"

I nodded but before I could answer, Emmett spoke.

"All the reports I heard was that the sex was good," he winked and everyone laughed.

"The sex was very good," I affirmed, "Emma will attest to that," I added.

Of course Emma went into detail of what she had seen and we all laughed.

Carlisle spoke to me in Italian and was pleased at my response.

"You should continue to communicate to her in Italian, Edward," he continued to speak to him in Italian.

Edward responded to Carlisle in Italian, "Yes I plan to," he said.

Alice the organizer spoke next.

"Well now that Emma is taking care of Bella, it will free me up to finalize the plans for next week but we need to go over them. We're going to meet Bella's parents in Colorado, they already have there flights booked and have taken time off work for two weeks. We have the lodge booked for all of us and I have added a room for Emma adjoining Edward and Bella's room."

Emma smiled happily at being included in our plans.

Alice addressed her, "I know you've already been told by Aro and Edward, never to leave Bella's side even for one second; when she's with her mother or father, the same applies. Her parents are human and mustn't suspect Bella isn't, do you understand?" She emphasized.

"Yes I understand perfectly," Emma said.

"Renee and Charlie are familiar with us but they haven't seen Bella since she changed and Bella's mother, Renee, is very observant. I see this going well if everyone is careful, we need to avoid having Renee touch Bella's bare skin," she said.

"Yes right," Emmett joked, "Are you sure Bella can keep her skin covered up that long?"

Everyone laughed knowing his meaning.

Alice continued, "While we're skiing, Bella will wear winter clothes but at the lodge in the evening, she will wear gowns with long sleeves and covered shoulders etc. or long sleeved nightgowns and robes. Edward is responsible for what she wears or doesn't wear with him," she looked at him.

"I was beginning to worry," Edward said as he kissed me.

Everyone laughed including Emma.

"It's going to be hard for me to get used to her wearing clothes now," she said smiling and everyone roared.

"Now we all realize this is the Christmas vacation so we will be exchanging gifts there," again she addressed Emma; you will of course be present at the festivities but don't buy a gift for anyone other than Bella _if_ she allows it, the rest of us have more money than you've ever dreamed of and we can take care of ourselves. You will need to wear appropriate dress for each occasion and I will help you with that so don't worry; Bella worries enough for all of us." Everyone laughed again, "Is there anything else we need to discuss?" Alice asked.

"Aro knows Bella won't be back to see him for a month?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes he's aware and he knows about the vacation, but it will actually be three weeks," Edward said, "We'll have to hunt before we leave at the end of this week and then again the weekend we return, so Bella will go there instead of returning here with us."

"I'll probably return to Forks with Esme at that time so I can continue my job there, I've been gone much longer than I intended but Bella's abduction changed all our plans. We'll return here to hunt with you but then we'll leave, are any of you planning to leave with us or are you fine staying here?" Carlisle asked.

"Emmett and I will stay here for now but don't you and Jasper have plans?" Rosalie questioned Alice.

"Jasper has business in the South so he'll leave but you and I can take Bella to Italy if you still want to go and I'll meet Jasper later," Alice said.

"Do you still plan to hunt before you leave?" Emmett asked Jasper.

"Yes, and we'll be back in time for the next hunt," Jasper said smiling.

"Is Bella going to continue school?" Alice asked Edward.

"Yes but I think it better to continue home school for the next semester," I rolled my eyes and Alice saw.

"Do I detect a note of rebellion, Bella?" Alice said.

"No," I answered quietly.

Edward continued, "Bella is still not recovered from her ordeal and I don't want anyone questioning her at school yet plus she still needs to rest often," he addressed me, "You can still meet with our study group, Bella, are you ok with that?" he hugged me and I nodded.

"The other thing is, Aro plans to marry her in the spring and he is already making plans; the wedding will occur during spring break but she will be gone for three months after that, she can continue with her home study during that time."

"How are you going to live apart for three months?" Esme asked Edward.

"I know we can't," Edward said, "I'll take time off from Dartmouth and do study abroad at a university in Italy, I've already put in my request, that way I'll be closer to Bella and visit her more often," he kissed me. "Whether we live there once school is completed, will depend on how things go for the three months; I think Bella will feel oppressed if she has to stay constantly in the castle but we could live in our own home somewhere close by the castle. Bella will be free to spend time with Aro at his request but she'll spend more time with me. If we live in Italy, Bella's parents won't be concerned if they don't see her too often," he ended.

Carlisle spoke, "I can't imagine either of you wanting to live in Italy permanently."

"This is just until we've both finished school, Edward said, "We may have to keep a home in both countries so Bella can spend a certain amount of time with Aro and the rest with me; when Bella goes to Italy, I will too but then we'll come home. This can only work if Aro doesn't try to claim her completely and he says he understands that but the more time he spends with her, the more difficult it is for him to let her go."

"Let's hope this doesn't become a problem in the future," Carlisle said.

"Well I'm willing to share her but I'll also fight for her if necessary and I intend to understand Aro's mind much more completely so I'll have something to fight with; that's why I want to spend time with Aro to learn about him and the way the Volturi work," Edward said.

"I do have quite a lot of knowledge myself on that subject and we can all put our heads together to come up with a plan just in case things turn sour," Carlisle said, then he turned to Emma, "Whatever we say on this subject had better not get back to Aro because it could be detrimental to Bella."

"I understand, Sir, my loyalties are only for Bella, I'm too attached to her to spy on you. Aro doesn't ask me anything about all of you; he's only concerned how well Bella is being taken care of," Emma replied.

"I still feel we should caution you because Aro has ways to extract information if he needs it, he only has to touch you to read your thoughts," Carlisle said, "it may be prudent not to have you present if this subject comes up again for your sake as well as ours."

It was obvious everyone agreed and I was concerned after hearing Edward's concerns, because if I had to make a choice, I would only want Edward and if Aro stopped me from seeing Edward; I would fight for my rights too.

"Do you still plan to do what Aro suggested to let Renee know about Aro?" Alice asked me, pulling me from my reverie.

"Yes I must, she will suspect something strange already when she hears my accent but I will be ashamed of myself if I keep it from her; Aro deserves for me to tell her. I won't tell her directly that I sleep with him except in her dream but she _will_ know and I'll be relieved she knows even if she doesn't approve. I hope she does approve because it may be possible for her to meet him in the future and I'd like that," I said.

"That's so sweet that you want your mother to know about Aro," Esme said.

"I think you're very brave," Rosalie said.

Edward hugged me, "I'll know immediately if she approves my love."

"I already see her approving but I'm not sure when it will occur," Alice said smiling, "Well I think that concludes our business for now so I think we should adjourn, do you all agree?" she asked and looked around at everyone.

"Yes," Carlisle said, "We all agree."

The week passed very quickly and soon it was time to hunt, the guys and the girls going separately. Alice had left strict instructions with Emma, what needed to be packed for our vacation. They had of course provided me with everything I needed and Alice had taken Emma to the store so she could obtain the things she needed. I was left with Edward on that day and it was very pleasant with no Alice to contend with and even no Emma; it was definitely a naked day. I had been allowed to buy gifts with my credit card and so I bought one for Edward, Renee, Phil, Charlie and Jennie. On that particular day Emma had accompanied me but I begged Edward to take me on another day to buy a gift for Emma, which he did.

"I intend to give William and Maggie a Christmas bonus, so don't buy anything for them," he said, "Everyone else, we've taken care of."

I had E-mailed Renee to make sure she and Phil had everything arranged and all was on schedule and then I called Charlie. He didn't recognize me at first by my accent.

"You sound different Bella," he said.

"I've been to Italy to recuperate and I learned a lot while I was there, including how to speak and read Italian," I said, "My accent is quite strong, isn't it?" I asked.

"My goodness Bella, you keep surprising me, are you able to keep up with school?" he asked.

"Yes Dad, I'm doing home study at the moment and I'm all caught up after my abduction, so now I'm actually ahead of schedule, Are you packed and ready to come to Colorado?" I asked.

"Yes and I look forward to seeing you soon, I thought I'd see more of you at Jacob's wedding but Edward whisked you off so fast and even Alice left," he said.

"All three of us had a plane to catch and besides you were a little drunk," I said laughing.

"I don't usually drink so much but Billy kept filling up my glass. Rosalie and Emmett drove me home and brought the cruiser home too, tell them thanks," he said.

"Tell them yourself Dad, you'll see them soon," I said.

"Oh yea, I forgot. Well I better let you go now, see you soon, I love you."

"Bye," I said, "I love you too Dad."

On the day of the hunt, I spoke to Jasper before the guys left.

"Are you ok being around humans now?" I asked.

"Much better as long as no accidents occur; I will probably go off with Alice and Emmett so I can stay away from the humans, skiing accidents are not uncommon and I don't trust myself completely," he said.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Jasper," I said and kissed his cheek."

"Hey don't try to mesmerize my man," Alice said and everyone laughed.

The hunt went well and we were all in good spirits when we returned.


	12. Chapter 12

12

CHRISTMAS VACATION

Soon we were on our way to Colorado and I was more nervous of actually seeing Renee than telling her about Aro.

Edward knew I was concerned and he massaged my neck and shoulders to ease my tension.

"Bella, Renee won't suspect anything different about you other than your accent; you'll be fine, we'll be there before them and you can dress in our room before they arrive, everyone will be watching and I know you can handle her just as you handle any human; we'll talk to her the first night and tell her about Aro, I'll know her thoughts after that and I'll tell you what they are, you'll have to explain your accent just as you did Charlie, are you ok about everything?" he asked.

"Yes Edward I'll be fine so long as you stay with me," I said.

I won't leave your side my love, you can rest assured," he said smiling at me and making me smile back.

"I love you Edward," I said with a look of longing and I snuggled closer to him.

We arrived at the lodge and Edward and Emma whisked me off to our room, Emma proceeded to unpack, her room could be accessed through another door in our room and she bustled back and forth between the two rooms.

Edward claimed me to himself and we were soon in bed making love as discretely as possible, of course she knew what we were doing but ignored us, and then she went to her room to get ready; leaving us alone.

Alice came in later as we were lying quietly together, she knew Edward was calming me down and didn't complain when she saw us.

"Did Emma leave you alone for a while?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Do you feel calm now and ready to face Renee?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Renee is here and already asking where you are, Esme is chatting with her but we told her you're resting with Edward and still need to rest a lot because of you're recuperation," Alice said, "Which is true," she added meaningfully. "Carlisle doesn't want to give you a sedative because it affects you too strongly but Jasper will calm you when you come down stairs."

"I feel calm now, Alice, Edward's making me feel relaxed," I said and Edward kissed me.

"Very well, you can stay here until dinner and then come down. Emma will come in when it's time to dress, it's a buffet style meal, so no one will notice how little we eat; I planned how to handle the food situation for the two weeks, all of us will take small plates of food, Emma will help you eat yours because I'm sure Renee will notice if you don't eat; Emma will fill up your plate as often as necessary to allay suspicion, I'll see you later," then she left and Edward made love to me again.

Emma came in later.

"Sorry to disturb you dears but it's time to get ready," she said smiling.

We showered and dressed, Emma fixed my hair and we went down stairs, I wore jeans and a turtle neck sweater with a thick chunky sweater over it, the sleeves even covered my hands. Renee rushed over and hugged me.

"Bella you look so pale," she said immediately.

"Mom I've been through a rough time and it made me sick," I said.

"What kind of an accent is that?" she asked, "What happened to your voice?"

"I just spent over a month in Italy to recuperate and I learned to read and speak Italian, I will be spending a lot of time there in the future," I said.

"Why Italy?" she asked.

Edward introduced me to a wonderful man there and he's teaching me many things including Italian," I said, "His name is Aro," I added smiling as I thought about his love for me.

Renee didn't miss that but didn't say anything.

"You didn't tell me you were going to Italy," she said accusingly.

"Mom I'm a big girl and a married woman, do I need to tell you everything? I did answer all your E-mails but I didn't think it important to inform you of everything," I said.

She looked at me strangely, knowing there was something I wasn't telling her.

"Did Edward go with you?" she asked.

"Yes Mom, Edward and Alice took me there," I said, "We went immediately after Jacob's wedding and I just returned a week ago. Carlisle spent some time there too," I added.

"Carlisle was there?" she was still suspicious.

"Yes Mom, Carlisle is my doctor and I was sick, he came to check on me but he also had other business to attend to," I hoped that would satisfy her but then she asked the question I'd hoped to avoid.

"Did Edward and Alice stay with you? I thought Edward had school," she said.

I decided to be truthful and Edward put his arm around me.

"No Mom, Edward and Alice left me with Aro because Edward had school and Alice returned to Jasper, I've been taking home study courses and I continued them there, Carlisle spent many years in Italy before coming to the USA, he trusted Aro to take good care of me and I'm fine. Edward and I missed each other very much and I'm very happy to be back with him, will you please stop giving me the third degree and lets enjoy our vacation," I was exasperated by now.

"I missed you Bella and you could have recuperated with me," she said.

"Mom could you teach me Italian? Aro wanted to see me, he had heard a lot about me and I told you I'm going back and forth to Italy in the near future, I'll be going back straight from here after our vacation and Edward and I may end up living there for a while."

She would have continued but Esme took her attention away from me, while Edward took my attention away from her, we moved over near Emma and she squeezed my hand.

"You did well Bella," she whispered.

Charlie came over to us; he'd been conversing with Alice.

"Was Renee giving you a hard time?" he asked.

"Yes Dad as usual," we laughed.

"Alice tells me you benefited greatly from your trip to Italy," he said.

"Yes Dad and in many ways," I said, "Renee could never have taught me all I learned from Aro."

Edward smiled at me knowingly.

That night Edward and I went to Renee's room as we had planned and caused her to dream, I told her Aro loved me and we slept together because I loved him too, I conjured a picture of him in her mind and I told her Aro and I planned to live as man and wife when I was in Italy but I mostly would be with Edward. I told her Edward and I still loved each other and he was aware of my relationship with Aro and he approved, Edward was in her dream to confirm my intentions; we kissed each other in her dream and then left.

In the morning Renee looked at me strangely just as Aro had predicted and I nodded to her and smiled, Edward kissed me then I looked at Renee and she nodded her head at me, giving me her approval.

The rest of our vacation passed without incident. Renee learned that Emma was my personal attendant, sent to me by Aro to help take care of me and she was my constant companion; Renee was impressed, Renee was also impressed when Edward and I played a duet on the piano there and when we spoke Italian together; she was amazed at my dancing abilities and how fast I was able to ski with very little instruction.

"I can't believe how much you've changed," she said, "You've become quite a lady and seem more beautiful and confident than you ever were; this marriage to Edward and obviously Aro's attention has made a huge difference, Phil and I are impressed."

I smiled my dazzling smile at her and gave her a big hug.

Edward and I spent all our time together, we were never apart; it was like we were stuck like glue. Nights were the best when we were alone, I longed to be back at our home again, just the two of us, and of course Emma.

"I want to go home with you so much," I told him, "away from everyone else,"

"We'll be together as soon as you return from your visit with Aro, love," Edward said, I sighed because I wanted it to happen sooner.

On Christmas Day we had our gift exchange and Renee couldn't believe I bought her a gift besides the vacation, everyone enjoyed themselves but soon it was time to leave and more importantly it was time for me to leave Edward again.

"Edward I can't stand to leave you again so soon," I said.

"It's only for the weekend and I'll be gone hunting anyway, I'll come and pick you all at the airport on Monday and don't forget Alice and Rosalie will be there too." His eyes were black and I knew he was right.

"I probably won't see them much because Aro won't let me out of his sight," I sighed.

"Are you sad at the thought of being with him?" Edward asked.

"No I don't mind being with him, I like his attention to me, but I'll miss you so much and even Aro's love making won't change that," I said.

"Do you enjoy his love making?" Edward asked, concerned.

"His love making pleases me and yes I enjoy it very much, but I enjoy yours better because it's you, my very wonderful husband. He kissed me.

"Aro needs you now so make him happy and the time will soon pass, don't forget to E-mail Renee when you get there," he said.

"I'm so relieved she knows about Aro and me but I still love you more," I said.

He laughed, "Come home to me soon love, I'll see you Monday." Then he was gone.

Emma took me down to Alice and Rosalie. Our bags had been packed and some went home with the guys while the rest went with us, we had already said goodbye to my parents and soon we were on the plane back to Volterra and Aro.


	13. Chapter 13

13

E-MAILS FROM RENEE

Aro was very pleased to see me and I was over my depression of missing Edward to a certain extent, Alice had a long talk with me on the plane and made me see that I should not offend Aro or he might make it hard for me to go back to Edward.

"He loves you and you him, so just enjoy him and put Edward out of your mind for the weekend, just remember how many women would like to be in Aro's bed instead of you and he won't look twice at any other because he has you," she said.

Aro was very pleased to see Alice and to meet Rosalie.

"The Cullen women are very beautiful," he said.

All of us went to our room and he enjoyed all of our company before having Vicente show Alice and Rosalie to their room, I knew he was impatient for me.

"Come to me my dear," he said smiling.

I came to him and he embraced me.

"Are you happy to be with me now, I detect a little depression?" he asked.

"I was depressed but not any more, now I'm in your arms," I said and raised my face so he could kiss me; I returned his passionate kiss.

This was true; he made me feel safe and wanted and I wanted him as he again mesmerized me.

"I need to shower before we make love," I said.

"You seem tired, Cara," he said, "Are you sure you want to make love before you rest?"

"Yes Aro, I want you very much now," I said determinedly.

Emma helped me shower and Aro took me to bed as soon as I had dried off. I was very tired after the plane ride and our vacation but making love relaxed me and Aro was gentle with me.

'Did you miss me, my love?" he asked as we rested in between sex.

I smiled, "I never quite realize how much I miss you until we make love and then you give me great pleasure; I know then how much I need you."

I was very truthful to him but I didn't want him to know how much my need for Edward over rode what feelings I had for Aro, I responded to him and I knew I loved him; while I was with him I wanted him to want me because he gave me great pleasure. While we were in each other's company, I couldn't get enough of him and he knew this and enjoyed teasing me to make me beg for him, he took away my depression and I felt exuberant by morning. I kept kissing him and he returned my kisses passionately.

"You're a very pleasurable young lady and I think you like to tease me," he said in between kisses.

"You like to tease me too," I said and laughed.

"Did you inform your mother about us?" he asked.

I was in a very teasing mood, "Yes my lord, I did exactly what you said and I know she approves of you, I can't wait too find out what she says on her E-mail," I kissed him before continuing, "She was very impressed by what you've taught me, she recognized my different accent, I think she suspected something before she had her dream because I smiled with love when I talked about you."

"I have that effect on you?" he asked.

"You should know that by now, you deliberately mesmerize me so I want you and the more you push inside me, the more I want; you excite me, Aro,' I said dreamily.

"Enough to want only me?" he asked.

"Aro, I could never give up Edward, part of what I love about you is that you allow me to keep my other love, Edward and I are joined so closely that either of us would die without the other, I feel safe with you knowing I can freely love Edward; if he were forced to be parted from me or he no longer existed, I would cease to exist also." I said.

"And if I went away from you?" he persisted.

"I would miss you very much and I would be hurt that you left me," I said truthfully, hoping I didn't offend him.

"I must be content with what I have then, even though I wish for more?" he asked.

"Aro I will freely give you every part of me you want, and be what ever you want. I'm marrying you and taking your name, I love you in spite of what you are and what you do; I'm content with you and I don't want you to change. I'm proud to walk beside you and for people to know I share your bed, even my mother, just don't ask me to give up Edward because I can't, do you know what I'm saying? I truly love you Aro."

"When you put it that way, I'm content too," he said and we made love again with greater passion.

After a while of more love making, Aro suggested we look at my E-mails. Sure enough, Renee didn't waste any time.

"I know this might seem strange but I had a dream about you and Edward and you told me in the dream, you loved another man and Edward approved of this. I also saw in my dream what this man looked like; he's much older with long dark hair, you told me his name is Aro, I believe this is the man you visited in Italy who you said is teaching you Italian amongst other things; am I to assume great sex, because if Edward can handle it so can I or am I imagining the whole thing, the way you smiled when you talked about him makes me think not."

Aro laughed, "I think I like your mother, she figures things out very well, are you going to tell her the truth or tell her it was just a dream."

"The truth but indirectly," I said.

I started typing, "That is exactly what Aro looks like, how strange. I love Aro very much and he's teaching me much more than Spanish with the approval of Edward and his family, Edward and I are still inseparable as you probably noticed, Love you, Mom."

Later that day I received another E-mail from her.

"I think you just told me you have two men who love you, who you have sex with and who approve of each other. I guess if it's working for the three of you, I'm not complaining, I'm almost jealous. Love you, Mom."

I E-mailed her back, "Thanks Mom for understanding, I love you, Bella."

Aro laughed when he read her latest E-mail, "She and many other women."

"I do feel pretty fortunate," I said smiling.

Aro wanted me to meet some people so Emma helped me dress in one of my off the shoulder gowns, she arranged braids twisting through my hair but otherwise hanging straight and I added a touch of makeup.

Vicente came to get me and now of course I was able to converse with him so we chatted amiably in Italian until we reached Aro. He was again in the conference room but all those we were meeting with were speaking Italian, he introduced me as his belladonna and informed them of his intention to marry me in the spring, it soon became apparent; these were dress designers and wedding planners who asked many questions of Aro regarding what his expectations were.

Aro then spoke to me in Italian.

"I imagine you already are aware of whom these people are and I want you to give your input," he said.

"Since Alice is here, I would like her to help as well, she did a great job when I married Edward," I replied in Italian.

"Of course, I will have Vicente bring her here but between the two of you, they need to know what you want Isabella," he said.

The truth is I didn't want this but I knew better than even to suggest what I wanted, Alice soon came with a gleam in her eyes and soon we were looking at sketches, fabrics, flowers ideas etc. I even enjoyed the planning too, Alice didn't know much Italian and I ended up interpreting. One man draped fabric around me, as another looked at my hair and showed us hair styles.

The morning and part of the afternoon passed quite busily and Alice loved being part of the planning, eventually they were done but I was informed a woman would come in the morning to measure me, Rosalie came to get Alice and the two of them left while I remained with Aro.

Aro had work to do and I sat and watched him because I no longer had school work to do as it was the semester break. At some point he looked up and noticed my eyes on him.

"What are you thinking my dear?" he asked, "Are you bored?" he spoke only in Italian to me.

"Not really, I like being with you, I probably should have brought something to occupy my hands instead of staring at you, but I can't help it, you mesmerize me even when your eyes aren't looking into mine," I said smiling at him, using the same language.

"Come, sit on my lap and you can assist me," he held his hand out for me and I came.

He showed me what he was working on and I soon grasped what he wanted me to do, we worked together for some time, although it was sometimes difficult to concentrate in such close proximity to him; we took a break from sitting, he turned me towards him standing me up and he kissed me.

"You are very distracting to me but I want you with me constantly, I love the gown you're wearing but I prefer what I'm imagining is underneath," he said.

"You know what's underneath, and you don't have to imagine, it comes off easily," I said seductively.

"Oh no," he said smiling, "I must continue working and I need your assistance, the pleasure will come later my love."

"Do you want me to sit further away from you then?" I asked.

"No it wouldn't help, your scent is filling the room and your look is tantalizing to me," he said.

"Your scent affects me in the same way Aro, even when I'm with Edward, I can still smell your scent.

"So you are distracted by me when I'm close?" he asked.

"Yes Aro but I am also interested in watching your expressions and your mannerisms." I said.

"Come and sit beside me again before I can't continue my work," he said.

I sat beside him again after grabbing a book from the bookcase in the room and I started reading, the book was in Italian and it took a great deal of concentration on my part to read it; after a while I put my head on the desk.

"I think you need to rest Isabella, let me have Vicente take you back to our apartment and you can rest until I'm done here, I'll come as soon, Cara," Aro said.


	14. Chapter 14

14

ANOTHER VISION

I didn't argue because I needed to rest and Vicente soon handed me over to Emma who helped me out of my gown and installed me in bed, she then proceeded to watch me and chat with me while she passed her time crocheting. I was tired enough to dream and it started off pleasant enough about my upcoming wedding, I was walking up the aisle naked with Aro and Edward on each side of me. Jenny appeared there and she was naked too, there was a man laughing at us who I didn't recognize, he suddenly grabbed Jenny and both of us screamed. I tried to run down the aisle but it seemed to get longer instead of shorter; then we seemed to drift into the forest near our home, the man suddenly grabbed me and started to rape me and I screamed for him to stop as I woke up and Emma was comforting me.

Aro walked into the room at that moment.

"What's wrong why are you screaming?" he asked anxiously.

"I must have had one of my visions again," I said and I was shaking.

He pulled me to him and held me, but before he could even ask what my vision was about, Alice came running into the room followed by Rosalie, Aro looked questioningly towards Alice.

"You know what her vision was about?" he asked her.

"Yes," Alice said, "So far her visions have been accurate and I don't think you want her to go through this."

She related my vision and Aro was shocked.

"How can we prevent this from occurring?" he asked.

"We can't," Alice said, "I think it will occur; no matter how we try to prevent it, she will have to go through it, unlike my visions which are subjective and can change if a person changes their mind, Bella's will occur," Alice continued, The beginning of her dream started with your wedding and that's something you want Aro, you can't have one without the other."

"I won't let Isabella to go through any more trauma, I will find out who this man is and kill him, I'm sure Edward will agree and I'm not convinced this man is human," He looked at me, "Edward and I will find a way to protect you my dear," he said.

I knew he couldn't prevent it but I also knew I had to deal with it for Jenny's sake, there was something about this which would help Jenny and I would help her, I turned my face up to Aro and he kissed me.

"What are you thinking my love?" he asked.

I turned to look at Alice.

"I have to go through this for Jenny's sake," I said, "I don't know how it will help Jenny but I know it will and if it means going through more trauma and violence; I'll do it for her."

"In your vision the act was not completed so if someone is there to help you before he actually rapes you, you still may be able to help Jenny, marry Aro and come through unscathed," she said, "I need to examine the possibilities myself now I know you won't try to change things."

Aro pulled me to him again.

"If I have to keep you here in chains, I won't allow you to do this," he was adamant.

"No Aro, if you stop me you'll only prolong the agony of a little five year old and if you love me let me do this," I said, "I have lots of support and I know they'll guide me; please Aro don't say no?'

He kissed me passionately and I knew he had conceded.

"I'll come with you then," he said determinedly.

I couldn't allow that because he might be too protective of me and I already needed to deal with Edward.

"Aro please stay here," I said in Italian, "I promise to call you every day and keep you updated; Edward will protect me, you know he will."

"You are too persuasive my love but I swear if one hair of your head is damaged, this man will answer to my torture," he said.

Rosalie spoke, "My family will protect Bella, we all love her and we intend to bring this fiend to justice, Aro."

The next day a woman came to measure me in our room. Aro and Alice were both there with me, I of course had no underwear on and so I was naked. The woman didn't seem to mind, she appeared to find this normal and I didn't feel embarrassed as usual. It suddenly hit me why I was doing this and I became nervous, Aro sensed the nervousness in me and after the woman left he questioned me.

"Why did you suddenly become nervous, Cara?" he asked.

"I realized why the measurements were being taken, that I was to marry you," I said.

"Why does that make you nervous?" he asked, "We're already intimate and that's usually why a young bride becomes nervous."

"There's more to you than our intimacy," I said, "I wonder why it's so important for me to have your name, what your expectations of me will be then, I strongly suspect they will be greater than what you expect of me now," I said.

"You are absolutely right my dear, I will expect more of you and because you love me you'll do as I instruct you even if it seems difficult, no task will be greater than what you can handle and therefore I will gradually introduce you to what these expectations are; I won't allow you to be overwhelmed, I'm already preparing you and in the three months after our wedding you will perform as I expect."

He kissed me then and I succumbed to his embrace, I knew I would do what he wanted; I was afraid because I knew his plans involved Edward and I wasn't sure how, he left me then as Emma came into the room to help me dress and Alice looked very thoughtful as she sat on a chair watching me.

"Alice what does he mean?" I asked her.

"Don't worry Bella, so long as you do what he expects, he will never be angry with you," she said.

I ran over to her and sat on her lap as she pulled me close.

"Alice I'm so afraid, what do you see?" I asked, "I know you see something and you know I'll go through with this," I begged her.

"Bella you know you can't ask questions, if Aro wanted you to know, he would have told you; he doesn't want you to be overwhelmed." she said, "I will say this, I do know what his intentions are, it will make you happy and Edward will be proud of you so stop worrying," she added smiling.

I was relieved she had included Edward in her explanation and now I felt better.

"I love you Alice, thank you," I said.

Soon it was time to go home and I was not sorry even though Aro and I kissed passionately as we parted, I found myself not wanting to be parted from either of my men for any length of time; however, my main concern was to help Jenny as soon as I could, Edward of course was aware of my vision and of my intention; he like Aro refused to allow any danger to come near me.

"Bella I absolutely refuse to allow you anywhere near this man," I rolled my eyes and he pulled me to him, "You will obey me love, do you hear?"

I knew there was nothing I could do to oppose him so I let him have his way for now.

"Edward, I didn't come home to argue with you, I know there's no point when you're this adamant, I already had to deal with Aro being exactly the same way; please just be happy to see me, you are happy to see me, aren't you?" I pleaded seductively.

He was happy to see me and soon we were making love as he kissed me hungrily.

"I can't be away from you for one second," he looked at me with his golden pools that were his eyes, his hands holding my face, "I love you so much,"

"I love you too, Edward, I promise I'll stay close by your side and I won't try to do anything stupid, you can trust me; I won't deliberately go looking for danger, you know how easily it finds me," I said.

He kissed me, "I don't know if I could stand another disaster to find you love," he buried his head into my breasts and I stroked his beautiful bronze hair, "I need you Bella."

He kissed me on my breast and my neck, then up to my lips. Having sex with Edward was something wonderful to me, more even than with Aro, Edward was my only true love and I couldn't get enough of him, while he apparently couldn't get enough of me; we were both crazy with passion, I loved Aro very much but with Edward it was more than that, it was a need I couldn't live without; Edward was why I was who I was, he was the reason I could even love Aro. Edward was everything rolled into one, Aro was Edward's gift to me but without Edward, it would be hard to survive, if Aro went away, I would be sad, but without Edward I couldn't _be_.

I don't know how long this beautiful reunion lasted but we were so content and so in love.

"What did I do to deserve such a passionate reunion?" Edward asked.

He was grinning at me and I dazzled him with my smile in return.

"Just because you're you and I missed you like crazy, I can't seem to get enough of you, I want to crawl inside you; I love you more than you can know Edward, you're my true, true love," I said passionately.

"I don't know what brought this on but I'm not complaining, I love it when you're like this," he said.

"Make love to me Edward, please don't stop."

He did and when we were done, we lay together kissing and enjoying each others company.

Suddenly I heard a child's voice and knew it was Jenny, she burst through the door in spite of Maggie's protests to leave us alone.

"Oh dear," she said, "The prince has made you naked again, are you ok, he didn't hurt you did he?" she asked and jumped into my arms and hugged me, "I missed you Bella."

"Where've you been Jenny?" I asked.

My mother let me stay with my nana for a while but now I'm back."

"Did you miss your mom?" I asked.

"Yes, but not Vince," she said.

"So he still lives with your mom?" Edward asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Does Vince still hurt you?" I asked.

"Sometimes but he likes to take pictures of me too," she said.

"Does he take pictures of your mom?" Edward questioned.

"He said you have to be naked to have your picture taken, just like you Bella," I shuddered, "Prince Charming are you sure you don't hurt Bella?" she asked Edward, "My mom knows I come here to visit you and she told me that your picture was on TV because some mean people hid you away and they hurt you," she said concerned.

"My Prince Charming doesn't hurt me at all," I said.

"Did the wicked people make you naked and hurt you where Jimmy hurts me?"

"Yes Jenny they did," I said resigned, but not wanting to be reminded again.

Edward spoke, "Jenny, Bella was very brave and after she came home, she spoke to the police because the mean people were very bad, do you think Jimmy is a mean person?"

"Yes but if I tell the police, he will hurt the person I love the most," she said.

"I think you should be brave just like Bella and tell the police, Jenny," Edward said.

"Will you help me please?" she asked.

"Yes of course we will," I said.

I thought the person who she loved the most was her mom and didn't think to question her further, but Edward knew otherwise.

Emma had been resting in her room and now came out to see what the commotion was about.

"What's going on here?" she asked smiling.

"Emma this is Jenny, my little five year old friend, remember we had discussed her with Aro," I said.

"Yes of course," Emma said, "It's very nice to meet you Jenny."

"Do you live here now?" Jenny asked Emma.

"Yes, I'm here to take good care of Bella and keep her safe," Emma said.

Of course the five year old missed nothing.

"Who's Aro?" she asked.

"He's a nice very man who lives far away in a castle but he also takes care of me," I said.

"How can he take care of you from far away?" she asked.

"I go to visit him," I answered.

"Do you get naked with him too?" she asked innocently. I looked at Edward but didn't want to lie to her.

"Yes, Jenny I do," I finally said.

"Does he love you?" she smiled a knowing smile, "Like Prince Charming?" she added.

"Yes Jenny, he loves me too and he doesn't hurt me either," I felt a fondness for Aro as I spoke of him.

"Can I meet Aro?" she asked.

"Maybe one day," I said and Jenny giggled.

She would have continued I'm sure but Maggie came in then.

"Did you want me to clean in here," she asked.

Emma saved us.

"That's alright Maggie; I'll clean in here later, Master Edward and Bella were just celebrating their reunion because they were apart for the weekend, come Miss Jenny, I'll give you a cookie."

She followed them out of the room and closed the door as she winked at us, leaving us to our love making which we happily continued

"How was the E-mail from Renee?" Edward asked during a break.

I smiled, "She knows absolutely for sure, I have two men and she's cool about the whole thing," I said.

"Did Aro get such a welcome as I?" he asked.

"Actually I was depressed because I missed you and he noticed," I said.

"Didn't Alice talk to you on the plane?" he asked.

"Yes she did and I thought I was over it but I guess not enough," I said.

"Was he angry with you?" he asked.

"He didn't show it if he was, he mesmerized me into wanting him and by morning, I felt much better," I said, "He did say something that worried me."

"What was that?" Edward was immediately concerned.

"He wanted me to explain the effect he had on me and I told him; he responded by asking if I could want only him," I said.

"How did you respond, love?" he asked.

"I told him exactly how I felt about you and that neither of us could exist without the other," I said, "I told him I would do anything for him except give you up."

"Did that satisfy him?" Edward wondered.

"Enough for him to be very passionate with me, more than before," I said.

"It sounds like he wants you for himself," Edward said, "He thinks he can win you over with great sex?"

"He already gives me great sex, but so do you, I love him for more than just the sex though, I told him that part of the reason I love him is because he lets me keep you," I said, "My love for you is on a much higher plane, he asked me how I would feel if he left me," I remembered.

'How would you feel?" Edward asked.

"I would feel very sad and I would miss him," I said, "I you told hundreds of times, I would be totally content with you alone, Aro is a bonus really, I have a deep affection for him but you are my true, true, love, Edward." He kissed me passionately and we made love again


	15. Chapter 15

15

SCHOOL AGAIN

With the Christmas and New Year vacations now over, school started again. I was finally able to join the study group again and it was good to interact with them; they seemed pleased to see me.

"Bella we're glad you're back," Jill said, "Are you feeling better?"

"Much better thank you," I said.

"Your voice sounds different," Walter said, "You gained an accent somehow."

"I recuperated in Italy and while I was there I learned Italian and in fact I'm going to Italy quite frequently now so I should soon be fluent, I can already communicate with Italians who don't speak English," I said.

"Wow," Carol said, "You've really been busy; did you catch up with your studies?"

"Yes I did, I've been doing home study and because of my frequent trips to Italy, I'll continue." I said.

"Did you have a vacation at all?" Jill asked.

"Yes we met my parents in Colorado for a skiing Christmas, we were there for two weeks, Edward's parents and siblings came too."

Just then Emma came over to me, "I set out the snacks for you, do you need me to stay or can I go visit with Maggie?" she asked.

I looked at Edward, "You'll be with me, so is it ok for Emma to leave?" I asked him.

"Just be back before I leave for school Emma, so Bella won't be alone, Edward said.

"Yes Sir, I won't be gone long I promise," Emma said.

She went to her room and shortly after, she left.

"Who is that?" Jill asked.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce you, her name is Emma, and she came with me from Italy as my constant companion and maid." I said.

"So you have a maid now?" Carol asked.

"Bella is being closely watched at all times because of her recent abduction," Edward said.

"Did they find the all abductors?" Walter asked.

"No and we're not taking any chances," Edward said.

He then changed the topic to our studying to avoid any more questions and we became engrossed in our subjects, I'm sure our study partners had the impression we didn't want to discuss my abduction any further although they were probably curious.

After they left, Edward and I snuggled on the chaise lounge. We talked about our studies and Edward made me laugh when he told me about one of his instructors who he described as pompous and he imitated him. We were giggling and laughing together, enjoying each other, when Emma returned; she joined us and worked on her crocheting while we were still totally absorbed in each other; soon we started kissing.

"I can't believe how pleasant it is here with you two love birds, you never seem to fight or argue and you completely enjoy each others company," Emma said.

Edward spoke to her between kissing me.

"We have our angry moments when Bella chooses to be noncompliant but I think she's much better now you're here, she doesn't want Aro to get upset with you, so she behaves herself," he said, "Don't you think so love?"

"Well that's part of it, but this is my jailer, and Alice tattles on me if I misbehave, I can't win anyway so I just give up," I said.

"Well it's for the best sweetie, I'm sure you realize that," Emma said.

"So long as my jailer gives me rewards and makes me feel good, I'll comply," I said teasingly.

"Well your jailer has to leave for school now, so you rest and if you're good, I'll reward you tonight after we study," Edward said.

He kissed me and then left, I stayed in the chaise lounge doing some reading for a while, then Emma and I chatted.

"Emma where are you from originally," I asked.

"I was born in England, love," she said.

"How did you get mixed up with a bunch of vampires?" I asked.

"Well my husband died, and I decided to travel, so I ended up in Italy; I'd been working my way around to finance my trip and I went to the castle for a job, I had only meant to stay for a short time but Master Aro asked me to work specifically for him, he knew you would come eventually; he'd been planning for a while how to get you to him and he knew you would need a lady's maid, so he asked me to stay."

"You didn't know they were vampires until he told you?" I asked.

"Yes, he told me and he also told me that because I knew, I'd never be able to leave the castle, he told me because he wanted me to take care of you." she said.

"Were you afraid?" I asked.

"I was at first but Master Aro has a way of making you unafraid, he could open his mouth to bite you, and you would want him to. Until you arrived, I was feeling very depressed that I wouldn't see the world outside ever again, but when I saw what a child you were and how afraid you were, I felt so sorry for you that I forgot about myself. I wanted to tell you to run while you had the chance rather than have that old man make love to you; I knew you would give in to him and you with such a wonderful husband, of course he did take you and you were happy then, I didn't understand why but I think now I do." she said.

"I loved him from the moment I looked into his eyes and a few minutes later he made love to me and I became his, as I still am," I said, "I can't unlove him, when I see him I want him to make love to me, he mesmerizes me." I said.

"He'd never let you go Bella, even if you pleaded with him," Emma said.

"I know that, maybe that's why I trembled so much when I saw the bed; I had a vision that someone other than Edward would lie with me in that bed, and when I saw him I knew it was him and I knew it would happen," I said, remembering, "But I don't want him to let me go now."

The phone rang and it was Alice.

"Did Edward ask you to check on me?" I asked.

"Naturally," she said.

"Well I'm fine; I was just resting and chatting with Emma, "Did you have any visions lately?" I asked.

"Nothing about Jenny," she said, "Are you worried about your vision, Bella?"

"Yes but Edward has been distracting me as you know and he's good at it; I'm trying not to think about it since I'm not allowed to do anything any way," I said.

"Is Emma with you?" she asked.

"Let me talk to her," Alice said.

I handed the phone to Emma and went to lie down on the bed and closed my eyes, resting. When Edward came home I was still resting.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked.

"Just a little tired," I said

"Maybe we shouldn't study tonight, He said.

"I want to Edward, I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed with what is to come," I said.

"Are you talking about your vision?" he asked.

"Yes but not just about the Jenny part of it," I said.

"What then love?" he was concerned.

"The wedding part of it," I said, "Alice said everything is going to be finer and I will be happy but I still feel nervous when I think of it."

"You will be happy I promise you and I'll be very proud of you," he said smiling at me and he kissed me, "Why don't you call Aro, he's expecting a phone call from you and then we'll study."

I called Aro and we spoke in Italian together, I was surprised how romantic I felt towards him.

"How can you mesmerize me from this distance, Aro?" I asked.

"It's you who mesmerize me Cara, I'm ready for you as we speak," he said laughing.

I realized in what way he was ready for me as I felt my body tingling in response to his voice.

"And I you, Aro," I said.

"Have you been thinking about our wedding, Cara," he asked.

"Yes and I'm overwhelmed by everything," I said.

"Tell me you love me Isabella," he said.

"Aro, I love you," I said.

"Tell me you want me now at this moment," he insisted.

"Yes, I want you now at this moment," this was true because I suddenly felt hot and full of desire.

"Close your eyes and feel me inside you, Cara," he said.

I gasped because I could feel him and he laughed.

"I'll see you soon, Cara, call me tomorrow and we'll continue this little conversation," he hung up leaving me full of desire.

Edward came in and saw my frustration, he laughed.

"Calm down love and when you're over him, we'll make love later," he said.

I put my head under the sheet.

"How did he do that?" I asked, "I swear he came inside me just now."

"I think you have a good imagination with Aro's help," he said.

"I think I need a shower," I said, "Emma please help me," I called her frantically and Edward laughed as I ran around the room.

"I'm so embarrassed, he plans to continue tomorrow, I don't think I can take much more of this," I said.

Edward caught me in his arms.

"Stop being embarrassed, how do you think I'd feel if you were embarrassed by your feelings for me?" he asked.

He laid me back on the bed, so I lay on my stomach and he started massaging me.

"Relax now and give in to your feelings for him and enjoy what he told you to imagine, tell me what you feel," he said.

I closed my eyes and let my feelings surface, I stopped being embarrassed and enjoyed what I felt; the tingly feeling finally subsided and I felt peaceful.

"Do you feel better now?" Edward asked.

"I can't believe how unselfish you are and that you did that for me, my existence is so complicated but you're making it feel so natural as if it should be this way," I said.

I rolled over and looked at his angel face.

"I love you so much," I said

"Not now my love, studying remember?" he pulled me off the bed.

Emma, who had come when I called, had watched what he had done; she wiped the tears from her eyes that I would have shed if I could have.

"You realize of course," I said, this only makes me love you more, no amount of kissing or sex can make me feel as I do now for you," I said.

"I know," he said grinning, "Why did you think I did it?" and he winked at Emma.

He let me kiss him and then pulled me to the piano and played to me before teaching me a new piece of music, Emma had by this time sat down with her crocheting and was enjoying the music and our interactions. Our studying followed and then we danced; at first he taught me and then we kissed, finally moving slowly around the floor holding each other, our bed was next and for the rest of the night; we didn't notice what time Emma went to bed because we were too busy making love.

Now I had Emma as a companion, I was allowed to drive my car. Sometimes we would go to the store, visit Carlisle's house or just drive around the area. We loved going to the beach and I at least would swim; Emma found the water much too cold for her liking. Sometimes Rosalie or Edward would come with us, Carlisle and Esme were back in Forks and Alice had left to join Jasper at his Southern ranch, I went hunting with Rosalie and we progressed from deer to other wild animals; I no longer needed to rest as much because I felt much better now.


	16. Chapter 16

16

GARDEN PARTY

On the weekend of the big hunt, I went to Italy to be with Aro, he had continued his seductive phone calls which Edward had continued to help me with and I looked forward to the 'real' thing.

Vicente picked Emma and I up at the airport and took us to our apartment in the castle, he said Aro expected me to shower and change and then Vicente would return to take me to Aro; Emma had already received instructions on how I should dress, she pulled a gown out of my closet and I noticed many more gowns there than before, I showered and dressed with Emma's help and she fixed my hair. The dress was white, Grecian style and the color blended with my skin. I no longer needed to wear contacts because my eyes were a golden brown after I hunted, darkening to ebony just like Edward's. I wore a little makeup to add some color along with a chiffon scarf wound around my neck, the color matching my lipstick.

Emma called Vicente and he took me outside to the castle grounds where there were beautiful gardens, Aro was in one area with a large group of people and I finally saw him. He saw me at the same time and beckoned me to come to him, I ran over throwing my arms around his neck as he bent towards me and kissed him exultantly on his lips.

"So Cara, you can't live without me can you?" he said smiling.

"I'm afraid not Aro, Edward helped me to see that, he's been so good to us because he helped me every night after your phone call to enjoy you and not be embarrassed by my feelings toward you in front of him; he didn't make love to me to proxy you, he made me tell him how I felt when I imagined you inside me; he helped me calm down," I said excitedly.

"Well my dear, I have some people for you to meet and when we go to our room later, you can tell me more about this; it's important for me to know why you're so excited," he said.

I suddenly realized there were others here and I needed to meet them gracefully for Aro's sake because this was going to be part of my new role as Aro's wife.

"I'm sorry Aro," I whispered, I'll behave."

He hugged me and kissed my cheek as he brought me forward to meet his guests.

"This is Isabella Cullen my betrothed, soon to be my wife," he said as he took me around the group.

Sometimes he spoke in English where upon I also spoke in English and sometimes in Spanish to which I could also respond; mostly he spoke in Italian and as I had become very familiar with that language, I was quite fluent. Whenever his guests questioned me in any of the three languages, I could communicate; they were soon aware I was an American, eighteen years old; I had a mother and father in the USA and the Cullen family to whom I was affiliated as I bore their name, included the eminent Doctor Carlisle Cullen. How I had the Cullen name, the guests were not privy to but I'm sure they formed their own views on that subject; it would not be good for them to know I was already happily married to Edward Cullen, most of the guests being unaware we were vampires and that our rules were different.

When Aro told me I was his queen, he was serious, as I soon learned and therefore I was treated as royalty; many of the guests were reporters who would inform the people in Italy about me and possibly the whole world would soon know.

Some of the guests had been amused by my enthusiastic show of affection for Aro even though my conversation had been out of earshot; I was however, able to correct my behavior and prove myself worthy of my new title, Aro nodded his approval to me and in return I gave him my dazzling smile.

Dealing with this new role was difficult for me; I came from being an average American girl to being a beautiful royal person with fine clothes and more abilities than I could have ever have imagined, I was no longer awkward but confident and not allowed to worry or be afraid; this was not a role I wanted but I had no other choice than to accept it. Aro owned me and demanded everything from me I could give; even though I _couldn't_ object to his demands, I now knew I _didn't_ object to his demands and wanted very much to please him, loving his approval at my attempts; he was very good for me and I knew it, as did the Cullen's.

At long last Aro and I were able to retire to our apartment after spending all afternoon in the garden, I suddenly felt exhausted and leaned my head against his chest.

"Cara," he said, "I'm sorry you're so tired, I should have let you go earlier, it was thoughtless of me; you already had a long plane ride my dear."

He helped me undress and lifted me up on the bed; soon he was undressed beside me.

"I believe I omitted to tell you how beautiful you were today, it was refreshing to see you," he said.

"I'm sorry I messed up when we arrived, I only had eyes for you and wanted to tell you so many things," I said.

"Don't worry my dear, the welcome you gave me far outweighed any 'messing up' as you put it," he pulled me to him and kissed me on my lips.

"Why don't you start over with what you wanted to tell me so excitedly," he encouraged.

"I just wanted you to know that I can't live without you any more than I can live without Edward; Edward let me see that," I said.

"What exactly did Edward do to convince you?" he asked.

I explained what Edward had done.

"Edward's a superior man, not only am I indebted to him for sharing you, but now because of him, you love me enough not to want to live without me; I think he and I are compatible too with you as our common goal to please," he said.

"There is something else that I want to discuss with you, Isabella," he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I plan to give you a wedding gift, which incidentally, you can't refuse but it is of unusual proportions," he said.

"What could you possibly give me that I don't already have?" I said.

"A child," he said simply.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I will give you a child, my child," he said.

"You have a child to give me?" I couldn't comprehend.

"So far as I know, a vampire woman cannot produce a child but a human woman can produce _my_ child," he stated.

"I'm no longer human," I said, still not comprehending.

"I will have sex with a human woman, one who I have already chosen and who has consented to bear my child, this child will be half human and half vampire and it is my intention to give this child to you to raise." He said.

"What if the human woman wants the child?" I asked astounded.

"The woman will not survive the pregnancy, she will die," he said.

I started to say something but thought better of it and instead said,

"Why would any woman consent to bearing a child, if she knows it would kill her?" I asked.

"This woman is not _any_ woman and as a matter of fact she's your age and very much like you; this is one of the reasons I chose her, I wanted my child to resemble you as much as possible and I have been searching several months, this woman also thinks like you and I believe you will enjoy meeting her and getting to know her," he said.

"Wait up!" I exclaimed, "I'm going to meet her?"

"Yes, you and she are going to share my bed," he said.

"You're not serious are you, please say you're not?" I asked.

"I have never been more serious, Cara," he said, the plan is for you and she to share every moment of the pregnancy from the conception until the child is born; at that moment the child will be yours, actually her pregnancy will not last as long as a human pregnancy and so to keep up appearances, your pregnancy will start before hers. Carlisle has invoked the use of computer chips to simulate the pregnancy and of course there will be padding; with both these things you will look and feel pregnant."

"Why will this girl die?" I asked.

"The child will be too strong for her and in the end, it will rip itself out of her, the only possible way she could survive is if she became one of us," he said.

"This is horrible for her, why will you force me to allow this to happen to her for my sake?" I asked.

"This is her choice and you will soon find out why; you will accept it I promise you," he said, do you love me enough to trust me when I say, I wouldn't deliberately kill a human to provide you with a child unless this was well thought out and approved by the parties involved; you're not involved in the decision except as I have already specified," he spoke with finality.

"Does Edward know this?" I asked.

"Yes of course, he will be involved in the care of the child as one of your husbands, he said.

"He's ok with this?" I asked.

I couldn't believe my unselfish husband would approve of this.

"Yes and so are the rest of the Cullen's, Carlisle will assist with the pregnancy and deliver the child," Aro said.

I knew this was ok if Carlisle approved because he would never go against his beliefs.

"Ok I accept," I said, "I trust you and I won't question you any further; I love you Aro and I believe your motives to be honorable, if it were possible for me to be truly pregnant with your child, I would be proud to do so; this is a gift I won't refuse and I'm overwhelmed."

Very good Cara, I want the child to be conceived on our wedding night and so I will let her know you accept; you will then meet her and spend time to get to know her," he said.

"How can you be sure the child will be conceived on our wedding night?" I asked.

"I can't be sure but we'll work on it diligently on that night, we'll find out very soon if we are successful and if not we will try again until it happens. I don't think there will be a problem though, I think one night will be sufficient my dear," he said.

I snuggled myself into him and we kissed.

"Do I get the 'real' thing now or are you going to make me imagine?" I asked.

He pulled my hand over to him and placed it so I could touch the real thing meaning for me to help which I did willingly and soon it was where I wanted it, inside me; I sighed with pleasure.

"Are you happy now, Isabella?" he asked.

"You know I am," I said and we made love.

The rest of the weekend, I had to deal with the wedding planners under Aro's watchful eye and everything started to fall into place. I still couldn't believe that I Bella Cullen had to go through another wedding to another man. This man who I truly loved wanted me to have his name, be his queen and be a mother to his child. It occurred to me why Alice had told me I would be happy and Edward would be proud.

When I returned home I was blissfully happy with Edward as we talked about the baby which was going to be ours.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a mother, Edward," I exulted. "This baby is going to have two fathers, at least two sets of grandparents and some loving aunts and uncles, he or she will never want for anything."

"Unfortunately you have to get married first, Bella," Edward grinned.

"Well I have no choice in the matter, just as I didn't with you; the worst part is it's bigger, Aro had me meet people this last weekend including reporters. They will be making a big deal about this wedding especially that I'm such a young bride and he's an old man comparatively speaking, I don't suppose I need to worry about my parents finding out about my impending marriage, if they do I hope someone can figure out a good explanation; my mother has just accepted the fact I have two lovers but two marriages, I don't think so," I said.

"There you go worrying again, don't you suppose things are bound to happen whether you worry about them or not and if they do happen we'll deal with them; stop worrying young lady, there are enough people who love you and will take care of you," he said.

"I suppose you're right," I said.

"I am right love and you know it," Edward said.


	17. Chapter 17

17

DANGEROUS LIASON

The wedding drew closer and so did my jitters. Jenny had been visiting quite frequently and Maggie had left her with Emma and me one day while Edward had gone to Carlisle's house to see Emmett. I remembered I'd left a gift for her in my car and ran out to the garage to get it while Jenny stayed in the house with Emma.

"I'll just be a minute," I said.

I ran into the garage through a side door, leaving it ajar, I ran to my car retrieved the gift and turned to run back through the door. Someone blocked my way, it was a man who I'd seen before and I knew immediately who he was.

"So I finally get you alone, I've waited a long time, watching for this opportunity," Vince said.

"I know who you are, what do you want?" I asked.

"You of course, Jenny tells me all about you, loves two men, loves to be naked, living in luxury," he said.

"She tells me you like naked little girls and threaten them," I said angrily.

"So what? She told me you would go to the police and I couldn't have that, I have a perfect situation, a steady woman, a cute little girl who gets plenty of money for me even though she doesn't like it when I treat her as a little girl should be treated, regardless of age, he said leering at me.

Emma and Jenny came looking for me. They called my name and Jenny ran into the garage excited when she saw the gift I held but then she saw Jim and froze.

"You're not going to hurt Bella are you Vince," she asked.

"I told you not to tell anyone but you just couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you, you little brat," he told her.

Emma hadn't come into the garage; she was probably on the phone now calling for help.

"Take your clothes off both of you," he said, "I heard on the news, your abductors had fun with you and now it's my turn," he said to me.

He had a knife with him so we obeyed, I was sure I could overpower him as soon as he was close enough to me but I wanted to keep him away from Jenny.

"Now which of you pretty lady's wants to be first, maybe you'd like to watch me have fun with Jenny first," he said as he grabbed her and unzipped his pants.

I screamed and ran over to her to try to protect her but he threw me away with great strength, I was stunned by his strength. Emma heard me scream and ran inside in an attempt to aide me but the knife shot through the air and by the sound of her cry, it found its mark. I screamed again and ran towards him but again he threw me away.

"Well that takes care of one human, now I'll take care of the other one and then it's me and you babe," he was speaking to me.

I realized at that moment, he was about to bite Jenny and I knew he wasn't human any more than I was.

"Leave her alone, the Volturi won't be happy to learn you bite children," I said trying to distract him.

"How could they possibly know?" he said.

"Aro is my lover and he will soon find out," I said.

"Now I recognize the accent, Mrs. Cullen," he sneered.

"Yes I sleep in Aro's bed and if anything happens to me, he will be angry," I said.

"Sleep? I don't think sleeping is what you do in Aro's bed," he sneered again.

"Well no of course not but you know what I mean we're lovers and we're soon to be married," I said desperately.

"So does your husband know about lover boy?" he asked.

"Yes he does," I said.

I moved towards him and he suddenly leaped and grabbed me, pinning me to the ground and I couldn't move.

"Watch how it should be done, Jenny and we'll have fun next." He grabbed my breast.

Jenny was cowering in a corner crying and I heard Emma moan softly.

"So it looks like Aro made his mark, and Caius too I see, it seems you're well used so one more shouldn't matter," he laughed.

"Caius didn't live to brag about it," I said.

He suddenly stopped what he intended to do, then arose, pulling me to my feet, grabbed Jenny and took us out into the forest. He pushed Jenny to the ground and I grabbed at him. He sent me reeling through the air again but as soon as I hit the ground, I jumped up and started to run. He launched himself after me, knocking me to the ground where he lay on top of me pinning me down once again. I struggled and he laughed before kissing me hard on the lips and forcing his tongue between my teeth. I bit down hard and he yelled, pulling his face away from mine, then he hit me again and again before once again kissing me in the same way. This time I allowed his tongue in my mouth, I couldn't struggle any more, he was too strong for me and I felt his hand moving over me making my skin crawl; I shuddered as he forced my legs apart. I knew what he was about to do but felt powerless to prevent it; I tried to push his body away with my hands and tried to move my face away from his but couldn't.

Jenny must have run over to us and she started hitting him.

"Leave Bella alone, don't hurt her!" she exclaimed tears streaming down her face and she screamed loudly as he threw her away with one of his hands while still controlling me.

I didn't hear her after that and wondered if she was ok, I struggled harder but then he started to push himself inside me. I had my eyes closed and he suddenly let go my mouth, I gagged and he started to laugh but then he screamed as something grabbed him and threw him away from me. Someone else grabbed him and then I heard the high keening sound that I dreaded, something being broken apart and then the smell of fire.

Edward picked me up, holding me to him.

"Are you ok, did we get here in time?" he asked.

I nodded and he kissed me but I winced, pulling my face away from him.

"Ouch! It hurts to kiss you," I said, "Where's Jenny, is she alright?

"Yes love, she has something wrong with her leg, it may be broken, but otherwise she's ok," he said.

Then I remembered, "Emma, what about Emma?"

Emma is being taken care of, don't worry," he said.

I looked around and saw someone holding Jenny, someone who looked very familiar to me and I gasped.

"Aro, how did you get here?" I asked.

"Lets get you home and then we'll answer your questions my dear," he said and he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

Once home I was put to bed and Aro and Edward sat beside me.

"Carlisle is on his way, I called him before we found you, so he should be here soon," Edward said.

"How is Emma?" I wanted to know.

"Emma and Jenny have both been taken to the hospital, were waiting to hear how they're doing, Aro informed me.

"What about Vince?" I asked, "You know he's a vampire."

"_Was,_ is the correct term," Aro said, "I had the pleasure of disposing of him myself."

I pulled his face towards me and he kissed me but I winced as I had done earlier with Edward.

"I think he battered me around a bit, it hurts to kiss you," I said.

"Did he rape you?" Aro wanted to know.

"Almost, he was just about to go inside me when you arrived, I thought for sure someone would find us soon but it seemed to take much longer," I said.

"Thank goodness we arrived when we did," Edward said.

"You didn't tell me how you came?" I asked both of them.

"Emma called me," Aro said, "She was frantic, she said you and Jenny were inside the garage with Vince and he had made you both undress; she had called Edward but was only able to leave a message on his phone. I brought Demitri with me; we arrived the fast way and immediately found Emma in a pool of blood. I called Edward and he came immediately, getting someone to attend Emma, then Demitri found where you were and we came as you saw," he concluded.

"Emmett and I were out back at Carlisle's chopping wood, I had left my jacket with my phone inside the house. We returned to the house and I had just replaced my jacket when Aro called, it looks like I can't leave you for a second, what happened?" he asked.

I explained my side of the story.

"How is this all going to be explained?" I asked.

"We took you out of the mix; love, Edward explained, "We made Emma the heroine because she was anyway. You were lying down in bed resting because you are pregnant," he said smiling.

"I am?" I asked a little confused.

"I'll explain that part later," Edward said, "In the mean time, Emma and Jenny went for a walk but stopped first to get the gift from your car, that's where Jim attacked them, stabbing Emma and leaving her there before taking Jenny into the woods. We arrived before he could molest her but he did break her leg; as we arrived he took off and the police are still looking for him as we speak."

"Of course you know they will never find him my darling," Aro added.

I smiled at them both, "I loved you both so much you're so good to me," then I had a thought, "Will Jenny coo berate your story, she's only a child after all?"

"Yes were sure of it, Rose is with her to keep her story straight. Emma lost a great deal of blood and is still unconscious but Rose is with both of them," Edward said.

"Now no more questions for now love, we have a proposal to offer you, Aro wants to spend the night with us, and can you handle two of us?" he asked smiling.

"This is the strangest proposal I've ever had, but if you think you can handle me, I'm very demanding," I said smiling.

"We know it," I suspect this won't be the last night the three of us spend together and we need to work on how to handle you. You will be our little guinea pig but I think we will all enjoy tonight," Edward and he grinned at me.

"You'd better handle me carefully if I'm pregnant," I said, "Please explain how I managed that?"

"You're not exactly pregnant but you are going to have a baby as Aro already explained. Your pregnancy is beginning now or at least it began two months ago and you can let your parents know that; we'll simulate a 'bump' as you start to show, which will be soon because you're already two months along," Edward said as he smiled broadly.

"What about my wedding dress, will it fit me?" I wondered.

"Your wedding dress will not hide the fact that you're pregnant but it will fit you, I want everyone to know you are expecting my child and I will be happy to show you off," Aro said.

"I can't wait to hold your baby in my arms," I said to Aro, "But I'm still concerned about the girl who will die carrying my baby."

"You'll soon meet her and she will be your constant companion, I want you to live this pregnancy with her every minute and experience everything she experiences even the pain at the end, Cara, I know you will empathize with her," Aro said.

Carlisle arrived and he examined me confirming that Vince didn't rape me and even though I had no bruises, I would be sore for a few days.

"I can't believe how prone you are to dangerous situations," he said smiling, "and I suspect tonight is no exception."

"I can't wait to find out _how_ dangerous it is," I said and we all laughed again.

"I'm going to the hospital to check on Emma and Jenny and I'll let you know in the morning how things are, I'll expect a full report from you too," he smiled and winked at me.

The night was the most wonderful night I have ever experienced; my two loves were very attentive, gentle yet forceful. They enjoyed each others company and made me feel ecstatic, serene and much loved. In the morning, the soreness I felt had very little to do with Vince but had a lot to do with our sex and yet I felt so relaxed and complete.

"Thank you," I said "for loving me, I love you both so much."

Aro laughed, "I knew this would be a perfect relationship."

"I wasn't sure I could share you this way," Edward said, "But I was wrong, you are so beautiful and give yourself so completely, I have never loved you as I do now."

He kissed me gently on my lips.

Alice arrived then, running to me and hugging me.

"It seems I can't leave you alone for one second, I came as soon as I heard and I'm not leaving you alone again, I promise." She kissed my cheek.

"I'm fine Alice," I said.

"I guess I can see that," she said eyeing Edward and Aro for the first time, "I trust you had a pleasant night?" she asked.

"Yes Alice, I had the most wonderful night and I feel double tingly."

"You are so silly Bella," she laughed and Edward and Aro joined in the laughter.

"Well my love, I have to leave you," Aro said, "Duty calls but I'll see you soon and you'll meet your pregnancy partner." He kissed me.

I was sad to see him leave but still ecstatic and tingly.

"I love you my darling Aro," I said.

Then I turned to Edward and kissed him.

"I love you my darling husband," I said.

Alice and Edward both laughed at me, rolling their eyes and I laughed too.

"I think you both need to shower and get dressed. Carlisle is at the hospital and he'll update you there." Alice said.

We both hurried and we were soon at the hospital.

Emma was now conscious and Carlisle took Edward and I to see her, I bent over to kiss her cheek.

"You were so brave, Emma," I said.

"Did the monster hurt you?" she asked weakly.

"I have a few sore spots but he didn't rape me, Aro and Edward arrived in time to rescue me, the police don't know I was involved so please don't say anything about me other than I was in bed resting; you were protecting Jenny only and you succeeded because she was unscathed other than a broken leg and a few bruises," I said.

"Did they catch the monster?" she asked.

"Yes, at least Edward and Aro did because he was a vampire and can no longer hurt anyone, but as far as the police are concerned he got away," I explained.

We left her to rest and went to see Jenny; she was excited to see me but seemed depressed.

"What's the matter Jenny?" I asked.

"They took me away from my Mom and some other family is going to have to take care of me," she said.

Carlisle explained, "Her mother has been held responsible for Jenny's treatment by Vince and because of the lifestyle she has been living. Jenny has been place under the care of Child Protective Services and will be fostered out until her Mom can clean up her act."

Jenny spoke then, "Please Bella can I come and live with you, I love you the most and that's why Vince came after you, I promise I'll be good," she said.

I looked at Carlisle and Edward not knowing what to say.

"What shall I do?" I asked.

"We'll talk about it," Edward said, "There's plenty of time before a decision has to be made."

"We'll think about it Jenny, but don't worry we'll make sure you'll be safe from now on, I promise," I said and kissed her cheek.


	18. Chapter 18

18

ANOTHER FAMILY MEETING

We went to Carlisle's house and I was silent on the way, thinking about a beautiful homeless little girl and her confidence in me. Edward and I sat in the living room with all the Cullen's that evening, there were plenty of things needing to be discussed and things which some of the Cullen's were unaware of. Carlisle, Alice and Edward had not disclosed my 'pregnancy' to anyone because they wanted me to be the one to tell, we also had to discuss Jenny.

Of course Emmett did know how I had spent the previous night because he had helped rescue us.

"So, how was last night?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes," Carlisle said, "I almost forgot to ask how it went."

I smiled, "It was too beautiful to talk about, so please don't joke about it Emmett, don't destroy the good feelings I have," I pleaded.

Alice put her arm around me, "At least let her keep it sacred otherwise she'll be too embarrassed to do it again."

"Do you see her doing it again?" Emmett persisted.

"I definitely see her doing it again," Alice said smiling.

All of us laughed and Edward pulled me close and hugged me.

"How about you, Edward?" Carlisle asked, "I know you were hesitant to do this at first."

"I have to agree with Bella, it was too beautiful to talk about and I know Aro will say the same thing," Edward said beaming.

"If I know Aro, the whole castle will have been informed by now," Carlisle said laughing and we all nodded in agreement, "Bella has some news to tell those of us who are unaware," he added.

"I'm…, that is, Aro, Edward and I are going to have a baby," I said.

"How is that possible?" Rosalie asked.

"With the help of a very wonderful young lady who I have had the pleasure to meet but Bella has yet to meet her," Carlisle said.

"Is she human?" Esme asked.

"Yes love," Carlisle told her.

"But won't she die?" Esme asked again.

"Yes she will and she is very well prepared, Aro is deeply grateful to her. He searched far and wide for such a woman who looks and acts a lot like Bella," Carlisle said.

"She's just a child then?" Esme asked with concern.

"I'm afraid so, but the circumstances of how this was arrived at are known only to Aro and I, Bella is not privy to this information at this time but Aro wanted her complete unconditional trust and he has it. Bella will discover why this girl is willing to die as she becomes acquainted with her.

"Is it necessary for Bella to have a child?" Esme asked.

I answered this one myself.

"Esme, I never in my dreams ever thought of being a mother, it didn't bother me as it has Rosalie or you; I was content to have Edward and then of course, Aro. I loved being with Jenny and in a way I guess it calmed my instincts to want a child. Aro wants me to have a child as a wedding gift; he wants to give me something that Edward would never do because it involves having sex with another woman. Aro has had sex with many women and one more for a good cause, he is willing to do. He asked my approval and after he explained things to me, I agreed. He wants me to be there when the child is conceived and I must live this pregnancy myself, empathizing with this girl even through the pain at the end," I ended my explanation.

Alice smiled, "This is so touching, I would cry if I could," she said as she came over and hugged me.

Edward spoke, "This child is going to belong to all of us and Bella and I will need your help; even though she is not actually pregnant, she will be made to look and feel pregnant and the girl who is actually pregnant will be her constant companion."

"You will have two pregnant women to deal with instead of just one but Bella is two months pregnant as we speak because we are treating her pregnancy like a human pregnancy; in order to keep up the appearance for the sake of her human family. The other woman will not conceive until Bella's wedding night and so Bella will soon know she's pregnant I'm afraid, the baby will be born around July," Carlisle said.

He winked at me then he continued.

"We suddenly developed a little complication in the form of Jenny who wants to live with Edward and Bella; I saw the longing in Bella's eyes, didn't you Edward?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so but we have to discuss this," Edward said, Alice has seen this happening, but with the other 'pregnancy', I don't know if Bella should be allowed to handle another child at this time; then of course Jenny is completely human and would be living in a vampire world."

"Bella, I don't know how you manage to get the best of both worlds, two husbands and two children," Rosalie said smiling, "You know how much I always wanted a child and I will be the first to help you get through this if you want me to."

"Me too," Esme said, "I'd love to meet Jenny and it will be my pleasure to have two more children to love, of course we'll have to work on getting a larger house for you and Edward, possibly in Forks so Carlisle and I don't have to travel so far every time you have a disaster…" She started to go on but Edward stopped her.

"Don't forget Mom, Bella and I will have to spend at least half our time in Italy, maybe even more than that."

"Oh yes of course, but you will still need a home here and there are other grandparents besides us," she said.

"Oh," I said, "How will I deal with that?"

"Bella stop conjuring up things to worry about," Alice said, everything is going to be fine just as long as Edward realizes you can handle two children."

"I don't want her to be overwhelmed," Edward said, "She is still a newborn, believe it or not, she has gone through a month of terrible trauma and again recently she was traumatized. She has to live through a very difficult pregnancy and deal with the loss of life of someone who she will be companion to for quite some time, she has a wedding to go through, much more stressful, than ours was for her and you know how she feels about weddings. She is finally accepting two husbands and is now dealing with new responsibilities as Aro's wife; believe me he expects a great deal from her, not to mention what I expect from her and I'm not going to let up on her either. Having two husbands is not just having sex, that's a small part of a marriage plus she has school which Aro and I are going to make sure she finishes. On top of all that she has two human parents who need to know what she is doing, her mother is aware she has two men but not two husbands and her father is going to find out pretty soon too, as Alice will tell you and it's not going to be pretty. Renee will want to see the baby and will know at once it isn't mine; the wedding will probably be world wide news, even if it's only a blip in this country but Charlie reads newspapers and so do students and faculty here. All this is going to take a great deal of explanation," he finished.

"I want Jenny," I said, "I realize what I have to deal with but I have a lot of help, I just can't see Jenny going from foster home to foster home, please say yes, Edward."

"I'll talk to Aro and see what he thinks because he'll soon be your husband too and he may agree it's too overwhelming," he said with finality.

"I agree it should be thought out," Carlisle said, "You are after all a delicate flower and will definitely have more responsibility than you realize."


	19. Chapter 19

19

PREGNANCY

I sat glumly for the rest of the meeting; I didn't realize they were planning how to explain my coming marriage to the various friends and acquaintances etc., all I could think of was not disappointing Jenny.

We went home eventually and Edward knew I wasn't happy, he held me and stroked my hair but even his kisses didn't dispel my mood.

"You need to tell Charlie and Renee about your pregnancy, love," he said, "Are you going to be unhappy when you tell them?"

"I'm not in the mood to tell them," I said stubbornly.

"But you are going to call and tell them right now," he insisted detecting my stubbornness.

"If you make me I will but you can't make me be happy," I said.

"Yes, you will at least pretend to be happy love, and if you don't try, I won't even bother to call Aro about Jenny, I'll just say no," he said with determination.

I looked at him and saw no relenting, I didn't want to be near him when he was like this but he wouldn't let me go. He carried me to our bed and undressed me before laying me down and pinning me with my arms raised above my head as he lay on top of me, one of his hands held both of mine and the other my face; I was determined to win this time.

"Please Edward," I said.

He smiled and kissed me hungrily releasing his hand from my face because his lips held me; soon he was stimulating me and I relaxed. Feeling my submission, he released my arms which I promptly wound around his neck, kissing him back just as hungrily; soon he entered me and pulled his face away from mine.

"Do you want me to continue?" he teased.

"You know I do," I said.

"Will you do as I wish?" he asked.

"No, I want Jenny to live with us, please Edward," I pleaded.

He caused me to gasp with more stimulation, I wanted him so much but I wasn't going to give in.

"Please Edward don't do this to me," I cried out.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"No please don't stop, I said.

"Will you do as I wish?" he asked again.

"I can't Edward, please don't make me," then I screamed, "Please finish it," I begged.

He rolled off me and I sat up.

"Edward please don't do this to me, please I love you."

I wept then threw myself at him, kissing him but he pushed me away.

"I can be stubborn too," he said unrelenting.

I grabbed the phone and ran out of the room but I called Aro, I told him what I wanted but he wanted to talk to Edward.

"Please Aro, why can't you just say yes," I pleaded.

"If you don't let me talk to Edward, I will say no," Aro said.

I sobbed then threw the phone at Edward, ran outside to the pool and jumped in, fortunately it was a dull day and I swam laps to relieve my frustration, Edward saw where I was but left me there until dark, then he came in the pool and made love to me; we stayed there for a while and then came back in the house.

"Are you finished throwing a fit?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry," I said resigned to what he would say to me regarding Jenny, I was sure I had lost.

"I don't like to make you sad," he said and kissed me.

"I shouldn't be sad, you've given me so much," I said, "I know you care about me and only have my best interest at heart, I'll abide by your decision Edward."

"No matter what I decide?" he asked.

"Yes Edward, I thought it over while I was swimming and I accept whatever you decide, I'll even call my parents and tell them about my 'pregnancy' and I'll be happy I promise."

I wanted to please him and I felt ridiculous for the childish way I behaved.

He smiled lovingly and kissed me.

"Aro and I talked it over and made a decision," he said, "I know you've handled so much and put up with us forcing you to comply; for the most part you have done exceptionally well and I love your determination to please me. I know you think you can handle Jenny as well as everything else but I'm still not convinced you can," he said.

I was sitting on his lap and I put my arms around his neck burying my face in his shoulder, a sob escaped me; he held me for a while and as soon as I trusted myself to speak, I said,

"It's ok Edward, I told you I would accept your decision and I will."

"Are you sure?" he asked gently.

I nodded, again not trusting myself to speak.

"The child protective services are prepared to let us have her for a few weeks and see how you handle her, if you prove you can handle her, she will be yours on a more permanent basis; of course if her mother improves…," he trailed off as I kissed him exultantly.

We rolled on the bed and I didn't want to stop kissing him.

"I love you so much," I eventually said.

"Are you going to let me finish?" he asked.

"Ok," I said and he covered my mouth with his hand to stop me kissing him.

"I was going to say, if her mother improves, they will give her back to her and I know that will be very difficult for us; the other possibility is that her mother will give her up permanently and we could adopt Jenny eventually," he concluded.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes of course love," Edward said.

"What did Aro say?" I asked.

"He also had some misgivings but we decided to let you try because we love you; we called the authorities immediately and you can bring her home as soon as the hospital releases her."

I laughed and kissed him again and again.

"Ok love," he said when I finally stopped kissing him, you'd better call your parents now and then you can call Aro later," he said.

He handed me the phone and I first called Charlie.

"Hello Dad, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine how've you been, Bella?"

"I'm deliriously happy for two reasons and I'm telling you first, Grandpa."

"Grandpa…?" It suddenly dawned on him what I meant.

"You're pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm two months along Dad, are you happy for me?"

Charlie was stunned, "I thought you were going to finish school first?" he said confused.

"Accidents will happen Dad but I can still continue school, I'm doing home study, remember?"

"I suppose so," he conceded.

"In any case, I'm not due until July so I'll have at least one year done," I said.

"That still leaves you three more years, honey," he said.

"I can do it Dad, I promise you," I said, I have more news for you Dad."

"Ok shoot," he said.

"We rescued Jenny from a bad situation; actually Emma rescued her and got stabbed, the guy who had been molesting her tried to steal her and took her into the woods near our home where she was rescued. Jenny has a broken leg and she and Emma are in the hospital recovering; Emma lost a lot of blood but she is going to be alright."

"Well that's good news," Charlie said.

"Even better news is that Jenny is going to stay with Edward and me," I said happily.

"How can you handle a five year old, a pregnancy and still continue with school?" he asked.

"Dad, women do it all the time, besides I have a lot of help unlike most women," I said.

"Oh yea?" he asked.

"Yes Dad, the Cullen's will help, then there is Emma and Maggie my housekeeper," I took a deep breath, "Then there is help from another source," I said.

"Yes?" he asked

"You know I've been spending time in Italy, well my teacher there is helping me too," I said.

I knew I was giving something away but he was going to have to know, I reasoned.

"Who's that?" he sounded suspicious.

"Well he's more than just my teacher, Dad, I'm having a relationship with him and he's the reason I'm pregnant," I said quickly.

"This is becoming complicated," Charlie said, "What about Edward?" he asked.

"Edward and I love each other and are very happy," I said.

"He's ok with your other relationship?" Charlie sounded surprised.

"Yes Dad, he introduced me to Aro," I smiled at Edward and he smiled at me.

"Is this the modern way of thinking?" Charlie wanted to know and he sounded dazed.

"It definitely is our way of thinking and doing," I said, "It was hard for me to get used to having two men in my life, but now I'm very happy and I want you to accept that I have two men who I love very much and they both love me," I concluded.

"Aro is the father of your baby?" Charlie asked.

"Yes Dad," I said.

"Does Renee know this?" he still couldn't believe what he had just heard. "She knows about Aro but I plan to tell her about my pregnancy as soon as I hang up with you," I informed him.

"I'd better let you go then, I need to digest this as well, you have me speechless," he was still dazed.

"Ok Dad, I love you too, bye," I said and hung up.

Edward looked at me in amazement.

"I can't believe you told Charlie about Aro," he said.

"Edward, I had to, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I don't tell the truth, besides after last night, I can't contain myself; I want the world to know, I love you both," I said smiling.

"You never cease to amaze me, you glorious girl, hurry and call Renee because I need you and I'm impatient."

"I don't mind if you make love to me while I talk to her," I said.

"That's fine with me," he said and he was already inside me when Renee answered the phone.

I giggled, "Hi Mom," I said.

"Bella, is that you?" she asked.

"Yes Mom," I said and gasped.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm not doing anything, Mom, but Edward is," I said.

"Are you happy then, with Edward, I mean?" she asked.

"Of course Mom, Edward and I are more in love than ever," I said happily.

"What about Aro?" she said lowering her voice.

I think she figured if she lowered her voice, Edward wouldn't hear me, just in case Aro was someone he didn't know about.

"What about Aro, Mom, I'm having his baby and we're so happy."

"You're pregnant?" she asked.

"Yes Mom, I'm two months along and Carlisle says everything is fine," I said.

"How do you know who's baby it is if you're having sex with two men?"

"Mom, Edward and I can't have children and you'll know when you see the baby," I said exultantly.

At this point Edward became forceful and I gasped louder than before.

"Sorry Mom," I said, "I want you to know a little girl who is five years old is coming to live with us, her name is Jenny."

I gasped again, "Edward, hold on a minute please," I said.

"I can't wait love," he said and continued to make me gasp.

"Hold on Mom, don't hang up," I said.

Edward and I made love and then I picked up the phone again.

"Sorry Mom, I hope that didn't gross you out too much," I said.

"Well I guess you're not shy," she said laughing.

"No I'm not shy, having sex is my most favorite thing to do, I love having sex but only with my two most favorite men," I said laughing.

"You're sure the baby is Aro's?" she asked again.

"Yes Mom," I said.

"And Edward doesn't mind?" she questioned.

No Mom, ask him," I said and gave Edward the phone.

He listened for a minute and then spoke.

"I love your daughter very much and yes she's expecting Aro's baby," he said smiling.

He listened then spoke again.

"Hold on a minute," he said.

He put the phone on hold and dialed a number.

"Aro?" he asked, "We have Bella's mother on the line and we're telling her about Bella's pregnancy, please talk to her."

He put the phone on speaker so we could all hear each other and then he spoke to Renee.

"Renee, I have Aro on conference, he wants to talk to you," Edward said.

"Hello Renee," Aro said, "I'm very pleased to talk to you, I love your daughter very much and she's going to have my baby," he said happily.

"You three are so open with your relationship," Renee said.

"We have every reason to be," Aro said, "We love your daughter very much and we know she loves us; soon Isabella will have my name as well as Edward's because we plan to marry in the Spring before the baby is born," he said.

I knew Renee would be shocked to hear this and I held my breath wondering what her reaction would be.

"How can that be, she's already married to Edward?" she managed to say.

"This is a different country with different ways and it will happen, I assure you; you will soon receive an invitation and the wedding will be widely publicized because of who I am. I am a man of some importance in Italy and I always get what I want; in this case, I want Isabella to have my name as well as bear my child and she will do both, Edward is in agreement."

He was very definite and left no room for doubt.

"I guess that settles it then," Renee said, "I will be at the wedding by the way, now can I speak to Bella alone?"


	20. Chapter 20

20

TWO CHILDREN INSTEAD OF ONE

I rolled my eyes at Edward and we said goodbye to Aro and took the phone off speaker.

"So when were you going to tell me about the wedding?" she asked me.

"I wasn't," I said bluntly, "You would have found out soon enough, I doubt you would have believed me any way and it's just one more thing for you to comprehend; I didn't have to tell you any of this but I can't stand to keep secrets from you and I used to be the one keeping you straight, Mom," I said, "I couldn't believe I was actually sleeping with someone other than Edward, it happened so fast; I met Aro at the time Edward and I got back together after being separated for eight months. The circumstance of our meeting was frightening to me and even though I knew I would have to meet him again, I was afraid. The Cullen's planned for me to meet him the second time because of my photograph, the one in the blue gown; Aro saw it and called Edward. Apparently Aro had been attracted to me from the first time he saw me and thought about me from then on; he is powerful enough that he could have taken me away from Edward but he knew how much Edward and I loved each other and agreed to share me. I was so afraid he would abuse me like those monsters did but he is gentle and kind to me and made me love him; as I looked into his eyes, he mesmerized me so that I allowed him to make love to me immediately. I couldn't believe I did that and I was sure Edward would be angry but Edward is so unselfish, he gave Aro to me as a gift for me to be shared between the two of them and I can't live without either of them now," I finished.

I had poured out my heart and soul to my Mom and was relieved to have done so.

"Bella," Renee said, "You just related a fairytale and you are the princess, my own beautiful daughter."

"For Edward, I am a princess but for Aro I'm his queen, I have met diplomats, executives, reporters and Aro is making me take on royalty kinds of responsibilities. The Cullen's are rich important people and I had a hard time working to fit in with them but now it is much more than that and it's scary; from being nobody I'm suddenly somebody, Mom," I said.

"Somebody who is having a baby, you're still a baby yourself even though I still think of you as having a thirty year old mind; does Charlie know yet?"

"Everyone tells me I'm still a baby, Mom but I'm not and yes, Charlie knows about everything except the wedding, I didn't want him to flip out more than he already has," I said.

"Everyone thinks of you as a baby because you are, you're barely nineteen and marrying a man who looks old enough to be your grandfather," she said and in that she was right but she didn't know how old Edward actually was either.

"Ok I concede," I said, "So I like older men, but that doesn't make me a baby, Mom and I'm very much in love with both my men, we have sex for goodness sake."

"I would guess that Aro is controlling," she was very insightful.

"He organizes my life Mom and so does Edward for that matter."

"Are you ok with that?" she asked.

"If I wasn't I would leave; they have their reasons for keeping me straight and I understand that I must listen to them especially with regard to the royalty issue, queens and princesses have to comply and so I do,"

"I hope you know what your doing, Bella," she said.

"Mom you know how I think, I work things out in my mind before I make a decision and then I go according to what I decide; I've never made a wrong decision yet." I said. "Well I have some other news to tell you, Mom," I said.

"What now?"

A five year old girl I met soon after we were married when we arrived in Dartmouth was being sexually abused by a boyfriend of her mother. Things came to a head yesterday when the boyfriend tried to kidnap Jenny from my home, she was with Emma and he stabbed Emma and took Jenny into the woods where he broke her leg; Edward and Emmett came in time to stop him from molesting her but he did get away."

"My goodness you seem to lead a dangerous life, thank goodness he didn't attack you," Renee said.

"I was lying down resting because of my pregnancy," I lied, "Well Jenny and Emma are recovering in the hospital but Child Protective services have taken Jenny away from her mother because of the bad lifestyle her mom leads, sex, drinking and drugs etc. So now when she leaves the hospital she is going to live with us," I ended happily.

"And this is ok with everyone?" she asked.

"Yes, the Cullen's had a family meeting about it and Edward talked to Aro and they decided to let me have her for a trial period and if that works out she gets to stay with us on a more permanent basis," I informed her, "Edward and Aro are very skeptical but they will let me try at least."

"They don't think you can handle two children?" she asked.

"They're just worried about my condition, being pregnant, and the trauma I just went through along with the stress of my wedding etc." I said.

"Sounds like I would be skeptical too," she said.

"See, they're reasonable with me," I said.

"It sounds like they do take care of you and the fact that the whole family is interested in your wellbeing makes me less worried about you," she admitted, "Well it looks like you'll have your hands full with everything you've told me, let me know how things are going Bella; I'll call your Dad and see if I can calm him down, I love you," she said.

"I love you Mom," I said and hung up.

Edward had been holding me all through the conversation and now he kissed me exultantly.

"Is it my turn now?" he asked.

"It's always your turn, you can interrupt any time," I said.

"I have to admit I wanted to hear what you had to say to your mother," he said.

"Did you hear me say how much I love you," I teased.

"Yes and you made me very happy, so much so I want you, can you handle that?"

"You'd better take me because I'm all yours tonight, my wonderful love," I spoke with enthusiasm.

He did take me and I wanted him so much, all night we made love and then in the morning we raced for the shower, getting tangled up again.

We ended up on the shower floor laughing just as Alice came in.

"At least you made it into the shower," she said, "I suppose you'll get out of there soon?" she asked.

"Yes Alice I'm coming, don't be too mad at me, I'm too happy," I pleaded.

Edward washed my hair for me and helped me soap up my body; we kissed as the water rinsed me off. I was soon done and I ran out to the towel Alice held out for me. I hugged her as soon as I was dry enough and she kissed my cheek.

"Hurry Bella, I'm sure you want to give Jenny the good news," she said smiling.

Alice fixed my hair which seemed longer and more tangled than ever, and then I dressed in a suit with a skirt and high heeled shoes. She had made me look a little older with my hair style and a little makeup; soon Edward and I were both ready and we left for the hospital with Alice.

First I went to see Emma and she had moved out of intensive care and was doing well.

"Emma," I said, "Jenny is coming to live with us, do you mind sharing your room temporarily?" I asked her.

"No problem, Bella, I don't mind sharing with that brave little girl," Emma said.

"You were very brave yourself, Emma," I said, "I'm so proud of you for having the presence of mind to call Aro, we could all be dead now if it wasn't for you."

"I'll be home soon," she said.

"Yes but I'll take care of you for a change," I said.

"Bella, remember you're pregnant and you have to take it easy, plus Jenny's going to need your attention; I will definitely have someone take care of all of you," Edward wasn't going to let me do much, I could see.

Suddenly I felt nauseated and I had to rush to the bathroom, Alice followed me smiling.

"I guess this is the beginning of your 'pregnancy', Bella," she said.

"But I'm not really pregnant, what did you do Alice?" I asked.

"If I were you I'd start believing you are pregnant because from now on you're going to feel like you are," she said laughing.

"So I have to go through morning sickness as well?"

"Aro wants you to _feel_ pregnant and so yes you will have morning sickness to start with," she said.

We went to see Jenny after I had pulled myself together; I told her the good news.

"As soon as the doctor releases you I'll bring you home, you'll sleep in Emma's room temporarily until we move into a larger house," I said.

"I'm so happy to be coming to live with you, Bella," she said.

Carlisle was there and came over to us.

"Well little one, how would you like to go home in the morning?" Carlisle asked her.

"Really, I can go home to Bella's house?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes sweetheart, you can," he said smiling.

Carlisle talked to me then, pulling me aside.

"As Alice told you, you have to experience the pregnancy yourself and so you will be experiencing morning sickness to start with, did it occur today?"

"Yes, just now, I had to run to the bathroom," I said.

"Good, Edward followed my instructions; tomorrow you will be fitted with a belt and as the 'baby' grows, the belt will get bigger as the 'pregnancy' progresses. To start with it will just be a little bump and you will have to wear it day and night and even in the shower; when you get out of the shower you can change it before you get dressed. Each day it will be slightly larger and heavier, you will experience movement because of a computer chip in the belt and this will eventually become very strong pushing and kicking; the belt is actually a harness. I will insert a computer chip in your vagina and your abdomen to simulate the pregnancy discomforts such as pressure in your vagina, stretching of the ligaments, backache, indigestion, etc. Whatever your pregnancy partner feels you will experience as well and this includes labor pain; the chips will not be used until your pregnancy partner becomes pregnant of course and so you will suffer alone until then."

He continued.

Aro doesn't want you to miss anything but don't worry you will get lots of help; towards the end of the pregnancy will be difficult, more so than a human pregnancy and the two of you will suffer a lot, the good news is the pregnancy will be much shorter, the bad news is it will be severely painful. Of course your 'pregnancy' has already started and hers won't start until your wedding night."

"You and Aro certainly gave me something to look forward to," I said acidly, "How will my body know what hers is going through?" I asked.

"The computer chips in her body will activate the ones in your body," Carlisle informed me.

The next morning I ran to the bathroom first thing, feeling nauseated, I had continued with nausea the whole day before and now I was starting again. Alice came in as soon as I was out of the shower and she fitted the pregnancy belt on me. I had to hold the bump exactly where she told me, the belts of which there were two, wrapped around my thighs to anchor the bottom and then came up and wrapped around my waist before attaching to the top of the bump. When I was dressed, sure enough I looked a little pregnant but my clothes were not too tight yet; the bumps and the belts were the exact color of my skin and blended in well, the bump felt exactly like my skin and feeling through my clothes it felt like it was part of my body.

Edward put his arms around me and felt my bump.

"Good morning pregnant lady," he said grinning.

"You're so silly," I said, "Lets go and get Jenny now please Mr. Cullen," he kissed me.

We went to the hospital and a Child Protective Services worker met us there. Jenny was signed out to us and then we took her in to see Emma. They were happy to see each other and chatted for a while.

Esme had prepared Emma's room with an extra bed and arranged closet space for Jenny which would accommodate Jenny's new clothes. By the time we arrived home everything was ready and Jenny was so excited to see her new clothes.

I was not feeling well and had to go lay down so Alice and Rosalie, who had come over to help, installed Jenny in her new room.

I felt miserable the whole day and the last thing I felt like was having sex that night but Edward insisted and Aro called to see how I was doing.

"I'm so miserable, I don't even feel sexual," I said.

"Unfortunately, you must continue to have sex regardless," Aro said.

I threw the phone to Edward as I ran to the bathroom again and when I came back to bed, Edward and he were laughing at my misery.

"Do you have a bump yet?" Aro asked.

"Yes I do," I replied.

"Is it comfortable?" he wanted to know.

"It feels a little strange, especially when Edward and I make love but it's not too uncomfortable, I suppose it will be very uncomfortable eventually," I said.

"Yes my dear this is exactly what will happen, Aro said.

Emma came home from the hospital but she couldn't come with me when I went to see Aro, Alice came with me instead. I had loved having Jenny around and I was sad to be leaving her so soon. I had started to get used to my bump which was now large enough that my pants or fitted skirts were tight on me but it wasn't too obvious that I was pregnant.


	21. Chapter 21

21

MY PREGNANCY PARTNER

Aro was pleased to see me and immediately put his arms around me to feel my bump. He watched me shower and then observed Alice put on a slightly larger bump on me. My morning sickness was not as bad as it had been but my libido had increased tremendously. By the time Sunday came, I agonized so much, I had to call Aro; I was sitting with Alice in our sitting room and he came. I practically ripped open his pants and then jumped on him; once he was inside me, I calmed down instantaneously. He sat down on the sofa and stroked my hair, then motioned to Alice to call Carlisle; he then took the phone.

"I think the chip is too strong for her, can you tone it down, her libido is already stronger than most and now she can't stand to be away from me at all," pause…,

"Yes I think she could use a sedative right now but not a full dose, Jessica will be here soon," pause…,

"Yes talk to Alice please," he handed the phone to Alice and kissed me.

"Carlisle is going to tone down the chip in the bump, he can do it from his computer, then you should feel more normal, Cara," he said.

"Please don't leave me now or I'll go crazy," I said pleading.

"Alice will give you a partial sedative and as soon as you feel better, I'll leave you for a while, you are going to have a visitor soon, Cara and when she arrives Alice will join me and leave you two alone. Call me if you can't calm down again," he spoke to me gently and I started to feel better.

Alice gave me the sedative and he was soon able to leave me, Alice hugged me.

"I don't like this pregnancy, Alice, it's doing weird things to me," I said and sobbed.

"Unfortunately this is only the beginning," she said. "It's not going to get any easier, Bella."

"I already wish I hadn't consented to this," I said.

"But you did and you will continue, you're strong and you're not going to die; you're going to have a baby, it's just going to be hard for a while." She said.

"I'm not even going to enjoy my wedding, Alice, not that I would anyway but now that I'm pregnant it's going to be much worse." I sobbed again and Alice tried to comfort me but I was inconsolable.

I did finally pull myself together when my guest arrived, she looked so much like me, I thought I was looking into a mirror, my size, my height and my age.

"How do you do," she said obviously startled by the resemblance, "My name is Sarah and I suppose you must be Isabella."

"Yes I am, I'm pleased to meet you, I understand we'll be spending a lot of time together," I said.

Yes," she said, "Starting now.'

I wondered about that but let it go for now, my mind was full of questions and I didn't know how to ask them or where to start.

"How did Aro find you?" I began.

"He advertised and I answered the ad, he told me he was looking for someone who closely resembles you and I guess I do," she said.

"Did he tell you what was going to happen?" I asked.

"Yes he said I won't survive the pregnancy but he hopes with Carlisle's help, I can make it through long enough for the baby to survive; it is however, going to be a very difficult pregnancy and I have to be strong," she said.

"Did he tell you why it's going to be difficult?"

"Yes he said you are vampires and this baby will be part vampire and part human," she said, "It will almost be too strong for me, it will stretch my skin and possibly break my bones making me very weak; in the end the baby will try to rip itself out of my body and I will die unless I become a vampire myself before my heart stops, but I will prefer to die."

"May I ask why you want to go through this?" I wanted to know.

"I'm going to die anyway, I have a disease which is getting worse and there is no chance of a cure, I have no family to morn me and I have never had sex with a man because I didn't want to get involved. The idea of sleeping with a man and getting pregnant, knowing I can be complete and serve a useful purpose makes me happy. I know you will benefit from my sacrifice, if you can call it that. Aro promised he'll care for me and make me happy even though you are his only love; he wants you in his bed when I'm there.

I was overwhelmed and didn't know what to say, my emotions got the better of me and I started to cry, it was she comforting me.

"I'm sorry," I said, "This 'pregnancy' is already getting to me, Carlisle is simulating a pregnancy in order to keep up appearances with school and my parents but it's making me very emotional and I'm already having a difficult time; once you're pregnant we will both live it together but at the moment it's just me."

I showed her my bump and explained there was a computer chip inside which caused me to feel the symptoms of pregnancy and each day the bump gets bigger.

"Once you become pregnant Carlisle will insert the chips into both our bodies and your chips will trigger my chips to cause my body to experience exactly what you're feeling at that moment," I explained.

"It looks like you're going to deserve the baby when it's born, I wonder what it will be?" she said.

"I don't know but it will look like you and Aro," I said, "What do you wish for?"

"That's easy, I want a little girl," she said.

"Then that's what I want too," I said, "She'll be a sister for Jenny."

"Who's Jenny?" Sarah wanted to know.

"Jenny is at the moment a foster child who I hope we'll be able to adopt in the future; she's five years old," I said.

"You and Aro want to adopt her?" she questioned.

"Not exactly, although he'll probably be involved with her too," I said.

"There's someone else?" she asked.

"Before I say anything, I'll tell you that vampires have different rules than humans and there is such a thing as sharing," I explained, "Before I met Aro, I met Edward who I married and for whom I changed, I am deeply in love with him and he loves me. Aro complicated my life because he wanted me too and Edward agreed to share me because he is the most unselfish wonderful man you could ever hope to meet. I met Aro and we are to be married as you know but Edward and I am still married and will remain so; I have already had sex with Aro and I love him just as much as I do Edward." I informed her.

"Who is the other lady who was here?" she asked.

"That's Alice, she's Edward's sister and she takes very good care of me, orders me around, dresses me, watches me closely and even when she isn't here she knows what I'm doing; I'm sure she's watching me as I speak, she keeps me in line but I love her very much," I said.

"Is that some power she has?" Sarah asked.

"Yes she has visions and can predict what will happen, it's subjective though depending if there is a change of decision," I said.

"Does Aro have powers?" she continued with her questions.

"Yes he can read minds but he has to touch you, then he can know all your thoughts ever. I'm not familiar with all his powers but in the vampire world he is the most powerful, it isn't a good idea to be on his bad side," I said.

"How about Edward?" she asked.

"He can read minds too," I said.

"And you?" she questioned.

"I'm what they call a newborn vampire and I'm not sure what powers I have except that I do have visions which eventually occur no matter what, also I must have a shield around my brain because no one can read my mind," I said.

"How intriguing," Sarah said, "Do you suppose Aro has read my mind?"

"I would suppose so, he wouldn't trust you so implicitly if he didn't know your mind," I said.

"He trusts you though," she insisted.

"I intrigue him and both he and Edward insist I tell them what I'm thinking, I'm the only person they can't read," I said, "They can read my face and my eyes, so I have to tell them the truth," I said, "Besides Alice tattles on me if I don't comply."

"Alice sounds mean," she said.

"Yes she can be but she loves me and only wants to help me, Edward and Aro are sometimes mean to me too. I begged Edward to change me into a vampire because I didn't want to grow old and he remain young; so the consequences are that I must comply with there demands until they feel I can function without disobeying their rules and standards; I agree to do this," I said.

What kind of rules do they have?" she asked.

"When I married Edward, I became a Cullen, the Cullen's don't drink human blood, that's why our eyes go from light brown to ebony, we drink the blood of wild animals only; we are considered vegetarians in the vampire world, that's our main rule."

"Aro's eyes are red, "she said.

"He isn't a Cullen, he lives by his own set of rules, as all do who live in the castle," I said.

"Will you live by his rules when you become his wife?" she asked.

"I already live by his rules but not by his sustenance, I can't drink human blood, it makes me very ill; when I go home, I go hunting with the Cullen's I said.

"This isn't your home?" she questioned.

"My main home is in New Hampshire, USA but I stay with Aro often and probably more so as our pregnancies progress," I said.


	22. Chapter 22

22

BAD NEWS

Aro and Alice returned at this point.

"Do you need me Cara," he asked me.

"I always need you," I answered.

"Alice will you entertain Sarah while I take care of our need?" Aro asked her.

Alice smiled in response, "Sure," she said.

Aro took me into the bedroom and we made love.

"Do you feel better now Cara?" he asked.

"A little better but I'm still having a hard time with this pregnancy, Aro," I responded.

"You know it will become more difficult, have you talked to Sarah?"

"Yes and I became very emotional when she told me about herself and why she agreed to do this."

"She is very brave Cara and I want you to be brave for Sarah and for me," he kissed me and we made love again.

"Sarah has never had this pleasure in her life," I said, "And here I have two men, I feel selfish."

"Do you want to give her one then?" he asked smiling.

"I could never give one of you away but I will share her with you until the baby's born, isn't that what you want to do?" I asked.

"Only if you approve Cara and only if you are with me, I couldn't make love to another woman unless you are here by my side, besides if she has never had a man she will probably see this and run away," he pointed to his penis.

"I think you need to teach her how to make love to me and by the time I make love to her on our wedding night, she will be used to me," he said.

"She will still be a virgin, won't she?"

"Yes but Cara, you know my ways," he said.

"Yes I know your ways and I like them," I said seductively.

"There is a problem we need to discuss Cara, and I know you aren't going to be pleased with me," he said warily.

I knew what it was suddenly, it could only be that.

"You aren't going to let me go home are you?" I asked.

"I talked to Carlisle and he agrees that you need to stay until the baby's born," he said.

I hit my fists on his chest and wept, I knew there was nothing I could say, no begging, no pleading to change what had already been decided. He kissed me, forcing me to respond and made love to me as my weeping continued; I was again inconsolable.

Eventually he took me out to Alice and she held me.

"Does Edward know?" I asked.

"He soon will love," she said. "But I'll stay the entire time and later Rosalie will come."

"What about Jenny, won't she need me?" I asked.

Emma and Maggie will take care of her and of course Edward," she said, "You will be able to call her as often as you like and Edward too if you behave."

"Will Edward come?" I asked.

"Of course he'll come as often as he can, but he does have school," she responded.

Sarah looked at me strangely because I was naked, Aro saw her look.

"Sarah, while you are here you will see Isabella naked often and if she teaches you anything, it will be that being naked is easier than getting dressed and undressed; normally she will tell you she doesn't care who sees her naked or even who sees her making love but I just gave her some bad news and she needs a little time to get used to what she must do," he said.

I didn't speak but I knew what was coming next.

"What are you thinking young lady?" he asked me.

I didn't answer because I knew I would start crying again, so I just shook my head and hoped he wouldn't press me; I buried my head in Alice's shoulder.

"I don't think she can speak at the moment," Alice said, ""I'm sure she'll tell you later."

"I think I have things to do," Aro started to get up from where he was sitting.

I started crying loudly and I couldn't stop so Aro took me from Alice and laid me on the bed in the bedroom.

"I think you need some quiet time, were going to leave you alone, please don't leave this room and call me if you need anything Cara," he said.

I nodded and all three left me alone. I'm not sure how long I lay there but then the phone rang, I still didn't feel I could talk but it was persistent

"Hello," I said as I finally answered it.

It was Edward and he was the last person I wanted to talk to.

"Bella love, talk to me," he said.

I started to but then I started sobbing, he waited until I had calmed down.

"I'm sorry Edward, I want to come home, I can't stay here so long, I can't be away from you , I'm not going to stay, I refuse to; I've been compliant with everything but I won't do this," I was adamant.

"How about if I come and stay next weekend?" he asked.

"No! I exclaimed. "I want to come home now," I insisted.

"Bella think about it for a while," he said.

"No I'm through thinking, Edward," I said stubbornly.

Alice came back and took the phone from me and left the room, she returned a few minutes later and I felt a familiar pinch; the next thing I remember was Aro beside me in bed. He didn't talk he just kissed and then made love to me, I didn't fight him, I just submitted but I refused to be passionate with him and I wouldn't talk.

I behaved the same way for a whole week, I wouldn't talk to anyone, I wouldn't shower or get dressed. Alice finally dumped me in the bathtub and washed my hair, when she tried to change my bump, I fought her and she became exasperated with me.

"Bella I've had it with your behavior this week and if you don't straighten up I'll go home and not come back, in fact we'll all abandon you until your wedding day."

"Alice," I finally said, "Please don't leave me, I'll try to be better, I promise."

"Well starting now, I need to put this contraption on and then you'll get dressed and I'll take you to Aro where you _will_ apologize and you _will_ do what Carlisle wants you to do; is that understood?"

"Yes Alice," I said.

I came out of my depression to a certain extent but I missed Edward and my home; however, I made myself realize it would end and so as I had no choice, I made myself behave as much like my old self as possible. When Aro was sure my behavior was improved he brought Sarah back and we bonded this time.

I talked to her about my favorite subject, sex.

"I know you've never slept with a man before but have you ever seen one naked?" I asked her.

"Actually no, and I'm not sure how to go about having sex," she seemed embarrassed.

"Well I'm the expert because I have two men whom I sleep with and I don't mind being naked myself, I think Aro told you that at the beginning of the week when you saw me naked," I said.

"I'm really nervous about being naked in front of anyone," she said nervously.

"I was nervous when I was naked with Edward at first but being in love rids you of your inhibitions," I said, "Are you attracted to Aro?" I asked.

"I'm not sure I should tell you my feelings, you will probably be upset," she said.

"Does that mean you are or is it deeper than that?" I asked, "Don't be afraid to tell me because I know Aro loves me and I won't lose him; that doesn't mean he's not capable of loving another person just like I love two men, has he kissed you?"

"He hasn't actually kissed me but he has mesmerized me and held my face and looked into my eyes," she said.

"And…," I said.

"I think I do love him, I'm certainly attracted to him," she admitted.

"Well that's a start, so we need to progress from there," I said, "Starting tonight we'll all sleep in the same bed, you can wear a nightgown if you want to but I would suggest you don't wear underwear. Aro won't actually go inside you but he has ways to be sexual which I find very pleasant and then there are ways to give him pleasure too," I instructed. "What may be scary to you is seeing him naked when he's aroused, I don't have to give you an anatomy lesson do I?"

"No of course not but I haven't seen a man aroused," she said.

"My first experience was on my honeymoon with Edward, his body was a shock to me at first but now I find him beautiful as I do Aro. Many women prefer to make love in the dark but I feel they're missing out on their beautiful man; I like to touch him and other things but I don't want to gross you out."

"What will he do to me?" she asked.

"He will arouse you," I said.

"How?" she wanted to know.

"He'll kiss you to start and then his hands will find parts of your body which respond to his touch, such as the nipples on your breasts will stand up and then he'll find even more intimate parts of your body which will cause you to feel different sensations of pleasure until you cry out for more.

"Will he stop if I ask him to?" she asked.

"Some men can't stop once you allow them to a certain point but I guess that's why I'll be there to finish off whatever you start, at some point you won't want him to stop," I instructed her.

"I'm very nervous Isabella, will you help me please?" Sarah pleaded.

"Of course I'll be there, if you like you can watch us make love first," I said.

"You don't mind me watching?" Sarah was surprised.

"When I'm making love I'm not concerned who is watching me, I'm just concentrating on making love," I said laughing.

Sarah's food arrived and I watched her eat it, I couldn't believe I used to enjoy that kind of sustenance; how I had changed.

Later Aro came and kissed me gently on the lips.

"How are you feeling Cara," he said.

"Better," I said, "I've been instructing Sarah on the art of love making and I think she's ready to try, she wants to watch us first though," I said.

I grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her towards us.

"Why don't you kiss Sarah, Aro?" I asked.

He held on to me but pulled Sarah towards him.

"Do you mind?" he asked her.

"I don't think so," she said.

He kissed her gently on her lips.

"Did you like that Sarah?" Aro asked.

"I've never been kissed before and yes it was pleasant," she said.

Next he kissed me more forcefully and my arms wrapped around his neck and I kissed him back in response; I let go of him so he could do the same to Sarah. He kissed her as he had me and she put her hands on his chest but didn't kiss him back.

"Sarah," he said, "Kiss me back,"

With a certain amount of coaxing she did finally kiss him back and she gasped as he became more passionate with her until she pulled away.

"What's wrong Sarah?" he asked.

"I don't know, I wanted more I think," she was confused.

"Are you afraid to give yourself to me?" he asked.

"I've never felt passion but I think that's what I just felt," she sounded embarrassed.

Aro smiled at her, "Let's go to bed."

I put the light on low and helped Sarah slip into bed without showing her naked body to Aro and myself. Aro came in next and then me; Sarah cringed away from Aro so I climbed on top of Aro and pulled her closer, he lay on his back and I pulled her hand to touch him but she pulled away.

"Sarah you need to look at his body at least," I said.

Aro turned towards her and she looked with a fearful expression on her face as he took her hand and made her touch him as she looked.

"Am I such a monster, Sarah?" he asked, "Do you like what you see?"

"Do you mind if I handle you?" she asked.

"No Sarah, I want you to touch and examine me, I'm proud of my body and want you to enjoy it."

She gingerly and softly touched him but was afraid to do more.

"Come Cara make love to me," he said.

"I did thankfully and even though I paid no attention to Sarah, I heard her gasp at our love making; I presumed she was grossed out.

When we were done he stayed inside me as he lay on top of me.

"This is how we usually talk," he told Sarah.

Then he turned his attention to me.

"How are you feeling Cara? Are you still depressed?" he asked.

"I miss Edward and my home but I'm happy enough with you, I think my emotions are calmer now," I replied. "That's my girl, I knew you could work through this, your strong," he said and kissed me, "This is why I love this girl, she pulls herself together and deals with the problem, no matter how difficult," he said to Sarah, "I need you to follow her lead and pull yourself together and deal with the problem at hand," he said.

"I saw how upset she was and I felt for her," Sarah said, "I can understand why she would feel that way."

"We were all worried about her even though it didn't appear so, she needed to work through it herself," Aro said.

He kissed me and I returned his kisses.

"I love you," I said in between kisses, please make love to me again," I wanted him.

He became very passionate with me and very forceful so that I gasped and soon I was crying out.

"Do you want me to stop, Cara?" he asked.

"No I want more," I said.

He gave me much more and I couldn't stop crying out, suddenly he tickled me and we both started laughing and fell apart. He then grabbed Sarah and started kissing her fiercely, she seemed to struggle at first but then relaxed and his hands moved down her body, stimulating her. He released her mouth and then his lips traveled down her body to her breasts, she gasped as he went further and further down; he opened her legs and she didn't stop him, soon she gasped at his stimulation.

"Do you like this Sarah," he asked.

"Yes, yes I do," was her answer.

"Do you want more?" he asked.

"Yes please," she said.

He became more passionate with her but he stimulated himself at the same time, not wanting to go all the way with her at this time.

"Be ready for me Cara," he told me.

A few more minutes and he went inside me, pushing deeper and deeper so that I gasped.

"Am I hurting you my dear?" he asked.

"No I'm fine, I love you," I said.

Finally he rolled over.

"How was that Sarah?" Aro asked.

"It felt very good," she admitted.

"You probably should sleep now Sarah," I said, "Don't mind us,"

She was soon asleep but Aro and I continued until morning.

When Alice came in she found Sarah passed out on the bed and Aro and I kissing each other, I was actually laughing and giggling; she smiled to see me happier.

"So Bella are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Much, much better," I said, "I don't feel quite so emotional and even though I miss Edward and miss home; I've resigned myself to be here no matter how long it entails."

"Good girl, now we can get down to the business of having this baby."

Well I started off getting Sarah ready to conceive the baby but she had never even kissed a man until last night. Edward was the first man I had ever kissed but I don't recall being this naive; she was afraid to kiss Aro," I said.

"Well it looks like you managed to get her naked," Alice said smiling.

"Yes but it's going to take a lot of work to get to the point of actual intercourse," I said.

"Bella, you are the most sexual child I have ever met, not everyone else is so eager," Alice said.

"Yes Isabella, you are always ready for me, I don't have to stimulate you much," Aro said, "You need to be patient with Sarah, she'll come around."

"But I love you," I said trying to kiss him again, "And I love your body, your smell and your taste."

They both laughed at me.


	23. Chapter 23

23

EDWARD AND ANOTHER SURPRISE

Time passed and my bump enlarged so I was worried that my wedding dress wouldn't fit me.

"It will fit you Cara," Aro said.

"But I'll look pregnant too," I said.

"I want you to look pregnant my dear, I planned it that way; are you ashamed for the world to see you have been intimate with me and now we have a love child together?" he asked.

"Not when you put it that way, it just doesn't look right to be pregnant on your wedding day," I said.

"For me it couldn't be more right, are you happy to have my baby?" he asked again.

"Yes of course I am," I said feeling what was felt like more than a bump, and when I or someone else touched me I felt movement, little fairylike flutters inside me. Aro arms came around from behind me and held my baby, I put my hands over his and the baby moved; he laughed as he felt it.

The baby had started to feel much heavier than a human baby would and whenever I walked around the garden with Sarah and Alice, I would be out of breath more easily; Alice and Aro were worried that even I wouldn't hold up towards the end of the pregnancy; they didn't tell me this but I heard them talking one day. The amount of pressure I felt caused me to have a hard time walking but even when I begged to be excused, Alice insisted and I was forced to walk. On the other hand, I felt better lying down and having sex was not painful or uncomfortable to me; so I longed for the nights.

Sarah's love making had improved tremendously but she still wouldn't allow anything in her vagina larger than Aro's fingers when he stimulated her; this was something that worried me but couldn't express, that when it came to our wedding night she wouldn't allow Aro to have intercourse with her and all this would be in vain.

One morning I had been allowed to rest for longer than usual, I had my eyes closed and was in a dreamlike state; someone climbed into bed beside me and started to caress me, it was different than usual and I thought I was dreaming that Edward was making love to me.

"Edward?" I said dreamily.

It seemed I was still dreaming as he came inside me.

"Is it you Edward or am I dreaming?" I asked.

He didn't answer but kissed me hungrily on my lips and I responded.

I was afraid to open my eyes in case it was a dream.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming,"

Then I heard his voice.

"Open your eyes silly," he said laughing.

My eyes popped open and there was his angel face looking at me with a big grin on his face, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Oh Edward, Edward, I missed you so much; are you really here?" I said exultantly.

Alice and Aro had been watching.

"I guess you lose your bet Alice," he said, "She absolutely does know the difference between us," Aro said and he was beaming too.

"I guess it's good to know you are each special in her eyes," Alice said laughing.

"Well young lady," Aro addressed me," "You're free to go out of the castle with Edward and enjoy being reunited; Sarah will stay with us until later.

I was soon in the shower and Alice changed my 'baby', helped me dress and fixed my hair; Aro gave Edward the keys to his car and we drove off, he took me to a secluded beach which was close to a forest with many trees, we got out of the car and walked a little way into the forest where there was a huge beautiful two story house.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, "This is beautiful."

"Would you like to live here?" he asked.

"It would be a beautiful place to live, so close to the beach and yet surrounded by forest," I said.

There were actually two houses and a large garage, it reminded me of our home in Dartmouth except it was much bigger; we were walking towards the front door of the house.

"Let's go inside," Edward said as he smiled mysteriously.

"You have a key?" I asked.

He produced one and unlocking the door, he pushed it wide open.

The house wasn't furnished but it had a look of Esme's painting on the walls, it was two stories with a wide sweeping staircase opposite from the front door. We walked around a huge family room with a fireplace and a wood floor, then into a library with many rows of empty shelves. There were outlets for computers and stereo systems etc. There was a huge kitchen and dining room, and another large room also with a wooden floor. There were lots of windows looking out on to the forest all around the downstairs; a patio at the back of the house led onto a lawn through French doors.

Edward carried me upstairs pretending I was much too heavy now and we laughed. Upstairs was a huge master bedroom with a shower, bathtub and two huge walk-in closets, this bedroom was at the front of the house and French doors led onto a veranda which had a view of the sea stretching out for miles; I gasped at the beauty of this view. There were plenty of other bedrooms and one had been painted as a little girl's room with ballerinas on the walls in a mural, and one room was obviously a nursery. The nursery had a door leading into the master bedroom and a door leading into an adjoining room probably for a nanny; all the rooms had bathrooms and large walk-in closets and beautiful views from the windows.

My eyes started to tear up and I couldn't see any more, I started to cry and Edward held me to him.

"Do you like?" he asked.

"You are much too good to me, I don't deserve you," I said.

"As you can see there is a baby nursery, Jenny's room, Emma's room, a nurse's room and more spare rooms."

The other house will house the chauffer, housekeeper etc. and we're looking for a local gardener; we thought you could help choose the furniture, would you like that?" he asked.

"Yes I'd like to help but Esme does a beautiful job," I said.

"Well you can definitely help with the children's rooms, love," he said.

"Yes I would love to," I said smiling.

I tried to reach my arms up to try to put them around his neck but I couldn't reach so he lifted me up and I put my legs around his waist and we kissed.

"Are William and Maggie coming," I asked.

Probably not but we are interviewing for a couple and we need a nurse to help take care of the children," Edward said, "We'll also need to buy toys etc. for them and we'll put some exercise equipment out where the lawn is in the back. The area of beach directly out front is our private beach and we will have somewhere to swim."

"Where will Jenny go to school?" I asked.

"I thought maybe a tutor but we can talk about that later, I'll look to see what schools there are around here and what they are like," he said, "She will have to learn to speak Italian so we should probably speak only Italian in the house.

"Will we have a problem bringing her here?" I questioned.

"No sweetheart, CPS said so long as we're willing to bring her back periodically so they can see how she's doing, there won't be a problem. They doubt that her mother will ever obtain custody of her because she isn't willing to change her life style and Jenny loves being with us even though she misses you terribly," he said.

"Has her leg healed?" I asked.

"The cast is off but she still walks with a limp," he said.

"Did you tell her about the baby yet?" I asked.

"We want to make sure there's a real baby conceived before we tell her," he said.

"Can I call her and talk to her please?" I asked, "I miss her too."

"Maybe you can do that today," he said smiling.

"When will we move here?" I asked hopefully.

"You will move here after the baby's born," he said.

"And you?" I asked.

"As soon as school is over in May, I have already been accepted at a University here which is very close, especially the way we drive; you will continue with your Dartmouth home study and we'll see how you do with the children, I prefer you to be home with them but I do want you to finish school, a nurse or a nanny will be helpful to you."

He sat down on the floor with me on his lap.

"What about Aro?" I asked.

"When you are living here he will call you when he needs you to be with him, you will probably spend a great deal of time with him while I'm at school or busy with my work; he still has plenty to teach you, some nights you'll spend at the castle with him but mostly you'll sleep with me, he'll come over here if time allows to spend time with the baby and he may stay the night with us. You will have a lot of diplomatic duties to perform with Aro and you will be extremely busy, I'm afraid you won't have much free time, that's another reason for us having a nurse or a nanny to help with the children," he concluded.

"I hope I can spend time with the children, but it does sound like a wonderful life, and I can't wait; I can't stand to be enclosed in the castle constantly. What about our family?" I asked, "I will miss Alice terribly if she's not here."

"Aro has been training Alice to help him at the castle and he plans to do the same for me during the summer, Alice and Jasper are looking for a home close by which will accommodate all our family when they come. Carlisle and Esme will stay in Forks for a while but they are thinking about moving out here so they can be grandparents but mostly to be with you in case any major crisis arises, in any case it won't be good for them to stay much longer in Forks because they aren't aging. Emmett and Rosalie are undecided but Rosalie wants to spend time with the children too and will be spending a great deal of time here; I think Emmett will lose out, Rosalie is seriously contemplating having her own baby, but she's not sure if she could stand to have Emmett sleep with another woman," he said and we laughed.

"It's so hard to do that," I said, "I want Aro all to myself but I have to deal with Sarah and encourage her instead, I could never do that with you."

"Don't worry love, that won't happen but in any case, I think you have enough to handle with two husbands and two children," Edward laughed.

"That seems perfect to me, once the baby's born; I think I'll enjoy my life or existence," I said indulgently, "Of course there are still my parents and they both know I'm pregnant with Aro's baby, how will I deal with them?"

"We'll arrange for them to visit here or for you and the children to visit them, we'll just have to be careful how we handle it, you can also send E-mails and photos; another thing to consider is that this baby will be part vampire and will behave differently than a full human child," Edward informed me.

"You're making me more excited than before about this baby and I can't wait," I said.

"By the way, I almost forgot, Jacob called and I guess Charlie told him your pregnant but not by me and of course he's curious, I told him that you would explain but that we are still very happily married," he said and kissed me, would you like to go down to the beach? We could swim; I have some towels and an extra baby pack,"

Of course I wanted to and he carried me down to the beach, we left our clothes and the towels in the house by the front door and he ran us down to the waters edge before putting me down on my feet, then we ran into the water. This was the clear blue Mediterranean Sea and we went deep holding our breath, to another world with colored fish and coral; we made love as we had in our pool only this was interesting with curious fish looking on, I liked it much better. When we came out of the water, we lay on the sand making love over and over again; our naked bodies soaking up the sun and making us sparkle because there was no one around to bother us.

Later in the afternoon, Alice and Sarah came, they both wore bathing suits but lay out on the beach, with sunglasses, not desiring to go into the water. Sarah stared at Edward's naked body as it sparkled but she was mainly watching him become aroused, it seemed to fascinate her; Edward was too engrossed with me to notice her glances but Alice missed nothing.

"Edward and Bella are unaccustomed to caring whether anyone sees them making love but you seem to have a fascination with Edward," she said to Sarah.

"I'm sorry, Sarah became red faced and flustered as Edward turned to look at her now, "I'm not used to looking at naked men and I was watching the way your body changed as you became aroused."

Edward spoke to her in an understanding way.

"I behave like any man who encounters a beautiful desirable woman, I hope we didn't shock you too much but Aro seems to think you need to see the way men's bodies reacts when stimulated," he said.

"You're right I am naïve and it's hard to believe one of those go inside a woman, I know it's going to happen to me soon and I've seen it happen to Bella, but it still seems incredible," Sarah admitted.

"The opening in a woman, a man enters, is the exact same opening a baby comes out of, so obviously it stretches to accommodate however large the object is," This was Alice speaking who rarely discussed such things."

"The other thing is," I said, "Passion has a lot to do with whether a woman will relax enough to allow the man inside her, otherwise it could be painful if she fights the inevitable."

"It may be painful if you're a virgin, as Bella was for me, but hopefully the passion will prevent you from caring at least until later when the climax has been reached; it would be very frustrating for a man to go so far and then not be allowed to finish," Edward explained.

"It is also frustrating for a woman too, as you well know Edward," I said teasing now, "He uses sex as a weapon to make me comply," I reminded him.

He tickled me and then pulled me up and we ran into the water, disappearing under the waves.

We stayed in the water until dusk and Alice had started preparations to leave.

"Come on Sarah," I said, "Would you like to see the baby's room?"

I grabbed her hand and started to run towards the house but Edward stopped me.

"I'll carry you love, I don't think you'll make it up the stairs," he said.

We stopped on the porch and dried off, removing sand from our bodies and our feet; Alice came over and replaced the baby pack and helped me dress, I wound a towel around my hair. Edward was soon dressed too and he carried me up stairs, when Sarah saw the baby's room she was excited.

"It's so beautiful even without the furniture," she said smiling.

"Do you want to be remembered as the baby's mother?" I asked.

"No, you are the baby's mother and that's how I would prefer it," She said.

Something suddenly occurred to me.

"Edward, if you're here does that mean schools out?"

"Yes, love," he said.

"Alice, my wedding is happening when?" I asked, suddenly panicking.

"This weekend," she informed me, "Your wedding dress will have the final fitting tomorrow and on Saturday you will be Aro's bride for the entire world to see, and it will be a big day for you and very tiring; so you will need to rest as much as possible until then, your baby is getting bigger and heavier each day and the church has a long aisle and many steps. The church will be full to capacity and remember Renee will be here although Phil can't make it and Charlie is content to stay home, he refuses to give you away for the second time so Carlisle will give you away this time," she concluded.

"Are you going to be my maid of honor?" I asked.

Yes of course and Rosalie will be a bridesmaid this time as well as some of Aro's choices; Jasper and Emmett will be groomsmen and Edward will be best man. Of course Esme will be there and actually she will be here all week to plan furniture for this house, so she'll have lot's of pictures and the computer for you to look at, yours and Edward's bedroom and the baby's room will be first on the list," she said.

"When is Renee going to be here?" I asked.

"Tomorrow," she said.

"She'll be here tomorrow?" I questioned, "Is she staying at the castle?"

"We thought it better to put her in a hotel but she will come to see you," Alice said.

"Maybe it will be better for me to see her at her hotel?" I asked.

"No Bella, it will be too stressful, you will stay at the castle until the end of the week and rest, this is a special day because we wanted you to see your new home and be reunited with Edward," she was insistent, "The first floor of the castle is a place where humans can go so don't worry."

"Esme wanted Renee to come early because she wants to show her your new home and to help plan the interior design, we figure this will help her accept your relationship with two men; she will also have the opportunity to meet Aro, he is looking forward to meeting your mother," Edward said.

"I can't believe I didn't realize how the time has flown," I said, "I have been so involved with this pregnancy and helping Sarah, that I didn't realize the time had arrived."

"This was planned Bella, Carlisle didn't want you to have more stress than the pregnancy and being separated from Edward, we removed all the calendars so you wouldn't know which day it was; the first week when you were so depressed actually helped disorient you to the days and weeks as they passed," Alice said, "By the way Carlisle will be placing those computer chips in both of you towards the end of the week."

"Edward you won't leave until school starts again will you?" I asked.

"No of course not and I'll be back when it's time for the baby to be born, hopefully it will wait until school ends," he said.

We went back to the castle then and Edward and I showered, Alice replaced the baby pack with the old one while I showered and then put the new one back on; I decided to call Jenny and Jacob, I called Jenny first and we talked for a while, it was good to interact with her again and we both cried when the conversation came to an end.

Next I called Jacob, I told him about my life now, about Aro and the baby we're expecting; he couldn't believe I became involved in another relationship and still loved Edward.

"I didn't have any choice Jacob but I'm happy with the way everything has turned out," I told him.

"Well all the best Bells, call if you need anything, I'll still be here at least until I get old and die," he said.

After I hung up I wept at that but I realized he was right.


	24. Chapter 24

24

ARO'S GOOD AND BAD SIDE

Fortunately our bed was huge because now four of us lay there; we had a new strategy to help Sarah. Aro would concentrate solely on Sarah for the most part but he still needed some release time with me. It turned out to be a perfect night for me and Aro made great progress with Sarah.

"I think it's good you're here Edward, Sarah and I are finally breaking down the barriers," Aro said, "The rest of the week should ensure she is prepared for Saturday night."

In the morning Alice had a slip for me to wear for the fitting which covered a much larger baby pack, I thought I looked huge. The wedding gown was off white and the skirt gathered under my breasts, the bodice had boning which pushed my breasts up and together so they looked huge and there was very little bodice covering them; the bodice had a very low scooped neck which barely covered my nipples, the shoulders of the bodice gathered up into a thin strap which crossed over my bare back before attaching to the back of the skirt. The gown was made of thick, heavy satin and a train of the same hung from the back of the skirt; it was covered loosely with off white lace the whole gown was covered with an over gown of pale pink chiffon, off the shoulder with huge puffed sleeves and open in the front which showed of my breasts and my pregnancy, the back ended in a train to cover the satin and lace. The 'neck' of the chiffon gown was attached to the bodice of the under gown and it was placed just so, the dress felt very heavy and the boning was very uncomfortable, on top of that the chiffon itched my skin.

Renee arrived as the fitting was about to end.

"My goodness, this gown is very revealing," she said.

"This is what Aro wants, he wants to show off the fact that I'm pregnant and I guess large boobs go along with it, personally I would rather walk down the aisle naked, it would be much more comfortable," I said.

They took off my gown leaving me in my slip and Alice quickly put one of my gowns on and made me lay on the bed; Edward and Aro walked in together, I jumped off the bed and ran over to them while Alice rolled her eyes at me. Renee stared at the tall man she had seen in her dreams, he smiled at her and she was hooked by his charm and charisma.

"Am I to assume this beautiful woman is Isabella's mother?" he pretended to be astonished, "No wonder Isabella is so beautiful to have a mother like you, I honor you for giving me this beautiful daughter who I worship; she gives me great pleasure and now she gives me my child who I expect will be as beautiful as the two of you."

Renee smiled in response.

"The pleasure of meeting you is mine," she said.

"You are aware of course that Edward and I equally love Isabella and are intent on making her very happy," he said.

"You already made me happy Aro,' I said.

I put one arm around Edward and one around Aro; I could tell my mother was still amazed by this unusual relationship.

Aro spoke again, "This marriage will make Isabella a very important woman even though she is still a child and she has already been learning some diplomatic responsibilities, she will spend a great deal of time by my side working hard as she has already been doing; she charms everyone who meets her. Edward has bought her a home close by here at the beach where she will live with him plus the baby and the five year old; there will be plenty of help for her so she won't be too overwhelmed. She will spend a great deal of time with me here as well and I will visit her home as much as possible to be with my child; anytime you want to visit our little family, just call Isabella and I will have Vicente arrange your passage, there will be spare rooms at Isabella's home for you to stay. Of course at the moment we could only offer you hotel accommodation because her home has yet to be furnished, I believe Esme will take you over there later today to view the home and maybe offer some input as to the interior design. Isabella needs to rest a great deal as the pregnancy is difficult for her and she's already delicate, so she can't accompany you, Carlisle is her physician and he lays down the rules for her; we obey because we want everything to turn out well," he stopped.

Renee was obviously trying to take in all that, I think she was stuck on how important her daughter is now and 'diplomatic responsibilities'.

Aro turned to me, "You aren't being obedient young lady, and didn't Alice tell you to lie down?"

He picked me up easily, to Renee's astonishment, and laid me down on the bed; I put my arms around his neck and wouldn't let go until he kissed me, he finally had to break away.

"Not now Cara, I wish Sarah would behave like that, maybe you could encourage her, my dear, I believe she wants to discuss last night with you."

He went back into the other room and I heard Renee start with her questioning, I listened for a short time but then fell into my rest mode.

The next time I became aware of the conversation, I heard Esme's voice, she and Carlisle had arrived and they both came in to see me.

"Well Bella I see you survived your separation from Edward," Carlisle said.

I smiled, "I don't know if I can forgive you for making me stay here, I still miss my home and Jenny and Emma, even Aro can't substitute my need for Edward," I said.

"Well I'm not sorry I made you stay here, I think I had no choice but to make that decision and you did survive," he said.

"You're too mean to me Carlisle," I said.

"Well soon you'll be in the home stretch even though it's going to be much more difficult, I'll come Friday and put the chips in you and Sarah; we'll leave after the wedding but be back hopefully in time to help the baby out," he said.

"What happens if you don't make it here?"

"Alice and Rosalie will be here and they will have instructions on what to do, Sarah doesn't want to survive so we don't have to try to save her, we just need to concentrate on the baby and you; it will probably be bloody so hopefully my helpers will be able to handle it and you won't get sick from the blood, Edward will come back with me unless school gets out before the baby decides to come, in that case he'll arrive before me. It may be best if Aro is not present for the birth because of the blood, I don't think you'll want to see him feeding off Sarah," he said.

"I won't want to but I won't condemn him for it, I've already reconciled that he drinks human blood and if I ever have to see him do it I will try to be strong; at least I know that he is selective, I did talk to Heidi plus Sarah doesn't want to live, I'm sure he has a hard time with her as Edward did with me when I was human," I said.

"I know for a fact that he isn't particularly attracted to her as far as her scent and physical attraction, you are the only woman he cares about; he considers Sarah necessary to achieve his goal but he needs you to arouse him," Carlisle said, "Well now Esme wants to talk to you so I'll leave you for now."

"Did you enjoy your new home, Bella?" Esme asked pleasantly.

"I love it," I said enthusiastically.

"Well while your lying here resting, I want you to look at some pictures and Edward will bring a lap top so you can look on line, but I want some input from you on the children's rooms and the master bedroom; I asked Jenny and Emma about their rooms and you must have seen that Jenny likes ballet. This house has a large kitchen because you may have to do some entertaining, the kitchen usually will be used by Emma to make human food for her and Jenny and we're not sure what the baby will prefer yet, if you do entertain, Edward or Aro will hire a chef to prepare the food so it won't be something for you to stress about; most of the entertaining will be at the castle anyway. I'm going to take Renee over there now and I'll be back later to pick up your ideas, Edward will help you because he's not going any where," she concluded.

She gave me a hug and left and I started to look at the pictures.

"Do you need help love?" Edward came into the bedroom.

"Yes, I'd love some help" I said.

He lay near me but started kissing me, soon he was inside me and we laughed as we tried to look at pictures without separating ourselves. Aro brought Sarah in and then left because he was in a hurry. Sarah noticed our love making, even though neither of us was naked.

"Do you two ever stop," she said pleasantly.

"We only just started but no we never stop if we can help it," Edward said.

"We're actually picking out our furniture for our bedroom but we have to get in the mood," I joked and we all laughed, "I suppose we should choose an extra large bed like this one in case Aro wants to spend the night, what do you think?" I asked.

"Yes of course he'll be spending the night but he may be walking the baby to get her to sleep," Edward joked and we laughed again.

We finished making love but Edward lay on me and the baby kicked.

"I don't think the baby likes to be squished," he said, "I felt that."

We laughed.

"I want you here no matter what the baby thinks," I said to Edward.

I looked at Sarah.

"Sarah, Aro told me you wanted to discuss last night, is that so?" I asked her.

"Yes," she said, "I noticed when you kiss Aro, he responds to you and kisses you back, he doesn't do that to me with as much passion and I want him to, how can I make that happen?"

"You must force your passion on him, make him respond, do everything you can to give him pleasure and don't hold back; make him cry out," I said.

"Will you show me?" she looked at Edward.

"Edward and I are already aroused," I said.

"Let's show her anyway," Edward said, "I can stand some more passion from you love."

I kissed him and he pretended not to respond, I kissed him intensely but he didn't respond.

"You can do better than that love," he said.

I attacked him everywhere then and he became more passionate with me, I made him cry out and then he kissed me intensely.

"You witch, you sorceress," he said in between kisses.

We made love and had already forgotten Sarah was observing us, it wasn't until we were finished that we became aware of her again.

She laughed, "I think I can do that and I will tonight."

We then got down to the business of choosing furniture and we let Sarah join in; we soon had a list of furniture and toys to stimulate the baby's learning such as carousels, etc. Next we worked on Jenny's room.

"If she loves dance so much, maybe she'd like to take lessons," I wondered, "Maybe we could a ballet practice barre in her room, what do you think?" I asked Edward.

"I love your ideas and yes we'll talk to Esme," Edward said.

We decided on shelves for appropriate books for her age, a desk for her studies with a computer but no TV because we wanted her to be around us when she wasn't studying or sleeping. We decided a TV in our room would be appropriate with a DVD and CD player; we wanted soft music to play when we were making love. We also decided to put a TV in the nursery but it would be high up so the children would need an adult to turn it on, we intended it to be a stimulus to learning and we chose a queen size bed for Jenny because sometimes we would want to lie with her at bedtime if she was sick or needed us to read to her or just talk. We picked out the sheets for her bed, towels for her bathroom etc. All the bedrooms had a bathroom; eventually we were done and Edward called Carlisle.

"Can I take Bella and Sarah for a drive? I promise to keep her in the car, nothing strenuous," he said, then pause…,

"Of course I'll let Aro know and we'll be back when he needs her, he's trying to get as much of his affairs straightened out before Saturday so he won't feel he has to rush back to her, I know exactly what he's thinking…, pause, "Yes ok, thanks Carlisle."

He hung up and immediately called Aro; Aro was apparently relieved and thanked Edward.

"I'll call you when I'm done," Aro told Edward.

We left the castle and enjoyed the rest of the day, that night Sarah was ready for Aro and did exactly what I told her to do, he returned her passion and he needed to call me over in a hurry so he could release.

"Very good Sarah, I think we're ready for our wedding night," he said and sounded relieved, "Thank you Cara, I know you helped."

The rest of the night was pleasant for me as was the previous night but I was nervous knowing I had one more night before the wedding and the 'baby' was kicking very hard.

Carlisle came in the morning with his table with the stirrups, Sarah and I took turns as he placed the chips; suddenly we both felt what the other felt and we hugged each other. Aro took me out to feed after Carlisle had left, then Alice helped me dress and she and Edward then left with Sarah.

"I want you to come with me Cara, I have something to ask of you," Aro said.

He took me up to the tower in the castle where I remembered from the first time I met him; except for the furnishings the room was completely empty, low lights burned and it was peaceful there unlike how it was the last day I was there.

"Will you shudder as you remember, Cara?" he asked.

"No, I won't shudder because I have a better understanding of who you are, I told you I accept you in every way," I said.

"Will you still accept me if I drink human blood in front of you?" he asked.

"So long as you don't force it on me, I'll do what ever you ask of me."

I was however terribly afraid and trying not to show it.

"After we're married Cara, you will see that often I'm so busy, I don't make the community feast, I always ask them to leave me a human to feed on whenever I'm free, after I feed I want desperately to make love to you in this empty room. If I need solitude this is where I come and where you will find me if I call for you. I intend to do this now to ensure you are truly committed to me, you must know every side of me if you are to be my wife," he was firm.

"Yes Aro," I said, I'll try to do as you ask, even if I get sick."

"I won't spill a drop of blood, so if you get sick it will be because you abhor me," he said.

He rang a bell and Vicente came in with a girl who obviously was a prostitute and she needed a fix.

"Let's get this over with," she said and then saw me.

"Who's she?" the woman asked.

She backed away.

"Come to me," Aro said, "This girl won't interfere, she is just here to observe."

Holding on to my hand, he beckoned the woman to him and she came, he held her close, caressing her face and smoothing her hair with his free hand; he looked into her eyes capturing her gaze and her arms went around his neck, she would have kissed him but his mouth instead moved to her neck. One quick snap and she realized he had bit her but she seemed unable to move as the venom started flowing through her body, Aro kept his mouth on her neck and drank her blood as it flowed from her then as the blood was removed from her body she crumpled in his arms and then collapsed on the floor beside us. I was reminded of my deer and pulled my hand from his, kneeling on the floor beside her body, I stroked her face; tears filled my eyes and I grieved for her. Aro watched my reaction and then knelt beside me to kiss me but I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I want to make sure there's no blood left in your mouth before I kiss you, I don't want to get sick before our wedding," I said.

He rang the bell again and Vicente came in, he asked for a glass of water and a bowl to spit into.

"Please dispose of this," he pointed to the body.

When Vicente returned with the water and the bowl, he proceeded to rinse out his mouth; he kissed me then and made love to me passionately. My eyes were still full of tears and I still grieved the woman but I responded to his passion and couldn't stop loving him.

"Thank you my darling for understanding my needs, I won't subject you to that any more than I need to, my love, my wonderful Cara," he said.

I didn't respond in words but I gave myself to him and we stayed there a long time making love and the passion flowed between us.

After a while he smiled at me.

"Come, I intend to spend this day with you and we can be passionate elsewhere," he said and rang the bell for Vicente.

Vicente saw me naked for the first time and his eyes were drawn to me.

"Vicente have Alice come and bring a brush, Vicente!" he exclaimed realizing what distracted him, "Cara please replace your gown," he said smiling.

Vicente pulled himself together and then left; Aro pulled me off the floor but continued to mesmerize me and kiss me until Alice arrived. Alice tutted when she arrived, but fixed my hair for the second time, however; I smiled at her apologetically.

"Thank you Alice," I said.

"Would you keep me away from the birth of our child Cara," he asked suddenly.

"No, of course not, I didn't even suggest that; Carlisle thought it best but I accept whatever your needs are," I said.

"Thank you again my love, I promise I will show restraint but Sarah asked me to be the one to end her if she didn't die after the birth of our baby, I did say I would and she trusts me to do that; I also told her I would change her if she decided not to die so I must be there, I owe her that much," he said.

"I owe you so much more Aro," I said, "I will do this for you of course, my love."

He pulled me out of the room; we left the castle and were soon driving, he took me to a very lonely spot by the edge of the sea and we sat nestled together on the rocks watching the surf pounding against the rocks and listening to the gulls singing their songs. We kissed and sometimes made love.

"Do you like this part of me Cara?" he asked.

"There is no part of you I dislike even when you're angry with me," I said.

"I'll probably be angry with you a lot when you're stubborn my love," he said as he kissed me.

"I'll still love you and won't try to change who you are because that's who I love," I said.

"What's the best part of me?" he asked.

"That's easy," and I touched the part nestled inside me.

"That's all you love?" he teased.

"No of course not but it's the best part of you," I said.

He pulled off my gown so I lay on him naked.

"Do you care?" he asked.

"Whatever you want, I'm yours," I answered, "What's the best part of me?"

"Now that's very difficult to answer," he said, "I really can't decide what I like best."

"I think I know what you like best," I said, "You like my boobs best because you want the whole world to see them," we laughed.

"What are we going to name our baby?" I asked.

"Do you have something in mind Cara?"

"Yes," I said, "What's the name of your mother?"

"Carlotta," he said immediately.

"Did you love her?"

"Yes Cara, very much," he answered with a far away look in his eyes.

"Then that will be the name of our baby," I said determinedly.

"But what if it's a boy?" he asked.

"Then of course he will have your name, Aro," I said.

"You honor me again Cara," he said.

"I always want to, my love."

"I have never in my entire life met a girl who is so giving, so honest; I knew the moment I first saw you there was something about you if Edward would rather die than live without you and I felt the same way from that moment. You were in my thoughts, my dreams and even though you were afraid, you touched me and tried to protect Edward; I talked to Marcus later and he felt your energy, Caius felt only contempt for you but he obviously wanted something from you. When I made love to you the first time, you allowed me in without fighting me and now you actually do love me," he said.

"I loved you when I first looked into your eyes and you kissed me, I couldn't stop myself from loving you; it was like falling in love with Edward, it happened immediately."

"If my existence were to end, I think you would genuinely miss me," he said.

"But it won't end," I said smiling.

"I have many enemies Cara and the time will come; I'm expecting it," he said.

"No Aro, you're a wonderful gentle, man and if they would get to know you they would love you as I do."

"If only our existence were so simple, Cara," he said and suddenly he looked tired.

"Don't be depressed on our wedding eve, Aro please make love to me again," I said.

He did again and again as if his life depended on it and my own too.

Dusk crept upon us and he looked at the time on his phone.

"We should return," he said.

"Even though I want to be with Edward, I could stay here with you and ask this day never to end," I said and kissed him.

"It makes me very happy to hear you say that Cara, but this day must end because tomorrow is our big day and I want very much for you to bear my name as well as my child," he said.

"Are you going to continue to sleep with Sarah after tomorrow night?" I asked.

"I doubt if I need to Cara," he answered.

"What if she wants to?"

"I can't continue to show love for her which I don't have, even if she cares for me, she's always been aware of my motivation," he replied.

I suddenly giggled.

"What Isabella?" he asked.

"Carlisle put those computer chips in us today and I wonder if she's feeling as good as I feel," I said.

He laughed, "Maybe," he said.


	25. Chapter 25

25

MARRYING ARO

He helped me dress and then he drove us back to the castle, Marcus and Vicente met us as we walked in; Aro sent me back to our room with Vicente after one last kiss.

"I'll be with you soon Cara," he said.

Edward and Alice were happy to see me.

"So," Alice said, "You go gallivanting off to the beach at some outlandish place and stay the whole day lying on the rocks naked?"

"It was a beautiful day and Aro and I needed to spend some time together, we settled some issues and picked out our baby's name, at least partially," I said.

"So what names have you chosen?" Edward asked.

"If it's a girl her first name will be Carlotta, named after Aro's mother and if it's a boy, he will be Aro. There will be middle names as well though," I said.

"As in, what names?" Alice asked.

"As in Renesmae after Renee and Esme, and Rose after my grandmother; if it's a boy, it will have Edward's name after Aro's," I said, "And then maybe Carlos."

"So let me get this straight, the little girl's name will be Carlotta Renesmae Rose De Volturi Del Conti and the boy will be named Aro Edward Carlos De Volturi Del Conti," Edward said, "Why Carlos?"

"Carlos is Italian for Charles and it starts off Carl as in Carlisle," I said.

"So you really thought this out, didn't you," Alice said smiling.

"Yes," I said, "And tomorrow they will be conceived."

"They?" Edward said.

"Yes they," I said, "I have a strong impression _it_ will be a _they_."

"Strangely enough I have that same impression too," Alice said.

"What impression?" Aro asked as he came in.

"Oh just that you'll conceive two babies instead of one," Alice said.

"We'll wait and see before we stress about that," Aro said.

"I saw two babies just now, they both had Aro's dark hair and they were naked so you could tell one was Carlotta and one was Aro," I informed them.

"We'll still wait and see," Aro said.

The night passed well, Sarah had improved tremendously in her love making and Aro was satisfied he could make it happen on the next night; Edward and I enjoyed our love making too even though he still shared me with Aro. Sarah told us she had some very warm feelings in her body all day which were very pleasant, Aro and I laughed.

In the morning Alice pulled me out of bed and rushed me into the shower, Emmett and Rosalie had arrived while Aro and I were at the beach so Rosalie came to help as well; Alice replaced my baby pack and put a slip on me while Rosalie brushed my hair. Aro and Edward left and Renee and Esme came bustling in.

"We're not actually here to get you ready because we understand you will be assisted by professionals but Renee and I looked at your new home and Renee came up with some ideas which we will incorporate into the plans; also I looked at yours and Edward's list and I think we can start working on it after the wedding, we'll leave you alone to get ready now and see you at the church," Esme finished speaking to me and then grabbed Renee's arm before she could object, continued her conversation with Renee and they left as suddenly as they had come. Alice and Rosalie massaged me with the lavender scent Aro liked, and then left me with my slip and nothing else as the professionals came in.

The dressers started speaking in Italian to each other, not realizing I understood perfectly what they were saying about me and I smiled. One of the dressers was a man and one a woman, my breasts were not covered up because of the way the dress would fit on me and the man asked the woman to please cover me up; she placed a cape over me, I thanked her in Italian and she looked at me strangely.

"Do you speak Italian," she asked in that language.

"Yes," I answered.

She then conversed with me constantly until I was ready with my gown on and my hair, makeup and nails done. Last of all a veil was attached to my hair and I was finished. Alice came in then; she was also ready and smiled at how I looked.

"You look beautiful Bella, did you see yourself?"

"No," I answered stiffly as the baby kicked.

She brought me to a mirror and I couldn't believe who I saw, the girl I looked at was glowing and happy.

"What did Aro do to you yesterday to make you glow so?" she wondered.

"It was just a pleasant day with just him, I, the gulls and the surf; I was naked of course and we made love," I summarized.

"What happened in the tower?" she asked, "I guess I missed that."

"I saw him at his worst as he fed on a human, he told me he often feeds up there alone and then wants to make love to me; we did make love and he was very passionate with me," I said.

Rosalie came in and said it was time to go; she did a double take when she saw me.

"You do seem more and more beautiful," she said, "Today you have a glow about you."

"I noticed too Rose," Alice said.

"Well we'd better go now, the rest of the entourage is waiting impatiently," Rosalie said.

We all walked down to the waiting cars, me with much difficulty because of the incessant kicking of the baby and the boning in the bodice of my gown; I had an even greater difficulty getting into the limousine even with Carlisle's assistance and everyone was long gone.

"Edward and Alice told me you saw twins in your vision yesterday?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes I did, a boy and a girl, I'm convinced it will happen," I said.

"You surely know how to complicate matters," he said smiling.

"You should know me by now," I said laughing.

"I guess the next two months are going to be very interesting," he said.

When we arrived at the church many hands were there to assist me, helping me out of the limo, fixing my gown, checking my makeup etc.; then I looked to where I had to walk and all I saw was many steps, I looked at Carlisle.

"How am I going to do this?" I asked.

"One step at a time," he said.

He told the others to wait at the top until he and I arrived before starting up the aisle, I would need time to catch my breath. Emmett and Jasper were willing to carry me up the steps but too many people were watching and too many reporters. Jasper calmed me down and he and Carlisle walked me up the steps while Emmett held my train and took the weight off me which helped tremendously; we finally reached the top and I took a few deep breaths, Carlisle told me to rest and we would take our time the rest of the way.

The wedding party assembled themselves after fixing me again and set off up the aisle, the music played and an usher was poised to give me my cue. I could see Aro and Edward far up in front, Aro was dressed in an off white tuxedo, he looked very dashing with his long black hair and my beautiful Edward was there looking very handsome; I smiled and Carlisle saw me smile.

"There are two men who you love waiting for you, are you ready to walk to them?" he asked smiling.

"Yes I am very much," I said and I kissed him on his cheek.

The music changed, the usher waved me on.

"Well let's go," Carlisle said.

We walked up the aisle slowly, being watched on all sides; the baby started kicking which caused me to falter but Carlisle had a firm grip on me and somehow we made it to the altar where Carlisle handed me over to Aro. The vows were read and the I do's, rings were exchanged and Aro kissed me as the bells started pealing loudly. I walked back down the aisle on Aro's arm with Edward holding me firmly on the other side, smiling at people I didn't know; I had a brief glimpse of Renee and she was teary.

When we walked out of the church, the bells continued to peal and people cheered as camera's flashed and the news media talked and hovered around; the three of us climbed into a limo with me in the center and thankfully we were soon on our way to the castle.

I'd hoped my ordeal was over but no such luck, we went into a room in the castle where the reception was being held and we had to stand in line while the guests filed past us stopping to introduce themselves; this proved to be the greatest ordeal and I finally told Aro I had to sit down. He snapped his fingers and a chair was brought for me but the baby kicking up a storm, the weight of the pregnancy, the heavy gown I wore, climbing the steps and the stress of the day proved to be too much for me. The guests continued to file by, it was never ending and I knew I needed to leave; all I heard was a buzzing in my head, then Edward spoke to me and he sounded far away, Aro said something and Carlisle came over but I didn't remember anything else.

When I came to, I was lying on a couch in another room and Alice was with me.

"Some vampire you turned out to be," she teased.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You tell me?" she said, "One minute you were standing up and the next you were laid out on the floor,"

"I guess everything was too much for me," I said.

"How do you feel now?" she asked, "Can you stand."

I found that I could and I wasn't dizzy anymore.

"Do you think you could go back to the reception," she asked dubiously.

"I'm sure I can handle it, how do I look?" I asked.

She smoothed out my dress and tidied up my hair and makeup and we went back into the room, Aro saw me and came to get me.

"Are you sure you feel well Cara?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine now, it was just too hard with the baby kicking, all those steps and all the guests filing by, but I'm fine now I promise," I said.

He brought me to my seat at the table between he and Edward, Edward kissed me.

"Are you sure you're alright now, love," he asked.

"Yes I'm sure, I'll be fine,' I said.

When the guests realized I was back they came over to the table to ask how I felt, they told me what a beautiful bride I was and how young I looked, what was my age? they asked about the baby and how fortunate I was to marry Aro, what a wonderful man he was, what a responsibility I had for such young shoulders to bear. Most of this was spoken to me in Italian and so they were impressed that I spoke Italian so well; Senor Salazar was there and he spoke to me in Spanish, reporters who heard me speak more than one language were impressed and put it in their report. All of this seemed to go on for hours but it didn't seem to end because Aro and I had some interviews with the news media; Aro did most of the talking but I did have many questions directed at myself, finally the reception was over and Aro and I escaped to our room.

Aro helped me remove my dress and I was so relieved to get rid of the boning around my breasts which now bore some soreness, he laid me on our bed and he was ecstatic as he looked at my body; it was as if he looked at me for the first time and he moved his hands carefully and gently over it, stimulating my senses.

"Isabella your mine and you have my name, finally," he said. "What do I like best?" he asked himself, "These I like," his hands moved over my breasts stimulating my nipples to stand up and I couldn't breath, but then his fingers traced down my abdomen, skipping the 'baby' and touching between my legs, I gasped.

"This is very soft and inviting," he continued.

But then he stopped and brought his hands up to my head, holding it between both his hands and he looked into my eyes.

"I think Cara; I like best what's inside here even though your thoughts are not privy to me, I like what you tell me you think, I like what makes you who you are, how you reason and make decisions, plan, your stubbornness and the fact you comply even though it hurts; I love that you persevere in learning to increase your knowledge, that you accept the best and the worst in me, that you try so hard to please me even though it causes strain on your body. I love that you paraded yourself in front of millions of people, allowing me to show off the 'baby' you will soon have, that you honor my name and give yourself to me so completely even though you love another who has no faults."

He then kissed me forcefully, owning me, wanting me as I wanted him and we made love, when we were done I wanted more but he arose from the bed.

"I know you are happy at this point to have the wedding and reception behind you but this evening is a ball in your honor and you will be there by my side, the dressers will come in two hours to prepare you and Alice will be here to help so for the next two hours you will rest; tonight Sarah and I will conceive this child and then you will be in seclusion until the baby is born, hopefully this will occur during the summer and afterwards you will be able to move into your new home with Edward and your children; your suffering will be behind you and you can enjoy your new life," he concluded.

He kissed me and then left before I could say a word.

I rested as much as I could over the next two hours and then Alice brought the dressers and once again I was dressed, this time for a ball and my hair was redone. The gown I wore was much more comfortable than the wedding dress; it was completely made of chiffon again showing off my pregnancy, although my breasts were spared the torture from before. All the Cullen's were at the ball as was Renee, she was happy I felt better and told me so but I danced with the Cullen men and Aro so we didn't have much time to talk; at length Carlisle made me sit on the chaise lounge provided for me and many people who I'd never met came up to me, offering their congratulations etc. By the end of the night I was exhausted and ready to slip into bed.

Edward came to bed and made love to me while Aro stimulated Sarah, she was nervous and so Aro made love to me until she calmed down. He was not calmed down after me so when he resumed with her it was as if it was me and he thrust himself inside of her before she could pull away or complain; she did gasp but soon relaxed with the pleasure of it, her night was to be sleepless because he continuously had intercourse with her, every time he thrust into her he stimulated the computer chip and it was as if he came into me.

When the night was finally over, Sarah was exultant that she had finally had sex with a man and actually enjoyed it, the rest of us were glad the night was over but Aro felt sure the pregnancy was conceived.

*****************************************

One week later, we knew for sure because both Sarah and I started vomiting, the only thing Sarah craved was blood and her body soon showed a bump which over the next few weeks became much larger and the pregnancy began to strain her body; large stretch marks, with bruising on her abdomen and thighs and a few cracked ribs, she became bed ridden and constantly in pain. Mentally she tolerated the pregnancy much better than she had the sex even though the baby inside made it more and more difficult for her, she was weak and someone had to help turn her in bed; the baby's movements were actually more painful than pleasant.

I went through exactly what she went through because of the computer chips, my body wasn't bruised or my ribs broken but I experienced the pain of both; my 'baby' was just as large as hers and I too was bed ridden, the weight of mine equaling hers, the pressure she felt, I also felt, the anguish she experienced, so did I; both of us longed for relief.

Aro was anguished by our pain but Carlisle said that although the baby seemed much larger than expected, the pregnancy was going according to plan. The two of us had plenty of help from Alice and Rosalie and it seemed that Aro was having a much harder time than we were; Sarah and I were in hospital beds at the castle side by side, and even with our pain we were both extremely content to be pregnant and often joked and laughed together; it seemed to help us tolerate much more.

Edward had gone back to finish school but he called me often, he wanted to be with me bur I told him Aro was worried enough for both of them and that was all I could deal with at the moment. Aro continued to make love to me even though we had to find a way to do it differently because of the size of the 'baby', I didn't usually feel in the mood but I dare not refuse him and once he started I found myself wanting more.

"Cara I know this is difficult for you but I must have you."

"Do whatever you must, Aro," was all I said.

I had learned months ago that it did no good to complain and I could achieve more by complying usually with my benefit. By the end of May, Edward was back after finishing school and he needed me too so I just let them have their way, it was much easier than fighting and as it turned out, much more pleasant.

Sarah laughed at me, I'm glad their focusing their attention on you, I've had my fill of sex even though it was pleasant for the one night, now that I've experienced that and this pregnancy, I'm much more ready to die," she said.

"You don't have to die," I said in response.

"I don't want to continue my existence as you do, I'll be content to leave this world as soon as possible," she said.

"Do you want to see the baby before you die?" I asked.

"Not really, it's more your child than mine, I was just the vehicle in which your pregnancy was achieved and for me, a means to an end; I probably have two more months at the most and I'm content," she said.

I couldn't understand her need not to exist, I was so happy I had changed and had two men to love forever; the next time they both came to make love to me, I accepted with gratitude because I knew they loved me.


	26. Chapter 26

26

THE BIRTH AND THE NEW HOME

The end of July came and so did Carlisle, he was amazed to see how large our abdomens were; he tried to do an ultrasound but couldn't penetrate through the amniotic sac that held the baby.

"You know Bella; I'm beginning to believe there _are_ two babies and not just one, I'm not sure how much more Sarah can stretch and it may be time for me to end her misery as well as yours," he said.

Sarah's illness had been in remission but it had resurfaced because of the pregnancy and she had to contend with that as well; it seemed she was fading away. Carlisle recognized this and made his decision.

"If nothing happens by the end of the week, we will deliver what I now believe to be two babies," he told Aro.

The end of the week came and Sarah lost consciousness, her body continued to function and she was fed by a stomach tube as well as IV fluids. Carlisle prepared the room as an operating room and had Edward assist him, Alice and Rosalie were there to take the babies as they were born and Aro stayed with me until Carlisle called for him to end Sarah's life.

Everything went smoothly, the babies were born and started crying immediately, Aro cut my 'baby' off me and I was able to hold my real babies in my arms after the blood was removed from them. Aro didn't have to end Sarah's life because she left on her own very peacefully.

After finishing with Sarah, Carlisle turned his attention to me and removed the computer chips but I was quickly removed from the room and taken to our apartment before the blood affected me. The babies were beautiful and as in my vision, they looked just like Aro with their thick dark hair, Little Aro looked at his father and I through scrunched up eyes and we laughed; Carlotta just lay peacefully in my arms and seemed very content.

Alice and Rosalie took charge of the babies while Aro enjoyed me for a while with my flat abdomen; Carlisle called Emma and told her to bring Jenny and come on the plane which had been previously arranged; finally I was able to move to our new home.

Edward and Esme had gone on ahead to welcome us when we arrived, Aro and I sat in the back seat of the car snuggling the babies and each other while Alice drove us; Carlisle and Rosalie came in his car.

When we arrived we had quite a reception committee, a gardener, a butler-chauffeur, a housekeeper and a nanny for the children, they were all lined up to greet us and the nanny immediately took the children from me.

I ran into the house and jumped on Edward and kissed him.

"Well are you happy now?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be, you and Aro have given me so much more than I deserve, I have two beautiful babies, two wonderful, wonderful husbands, a wonderful family and companions, a beautiful home and Jenny will be here soon, what more could I need?" I said smiling.

"Why me of course," he said seductively, feeling my flat stomach.

"Well I guess you deserve a turn since Aro already had one," I said.

We ran upstairs to our beautiful new bedroom, I stripped off my gown and he stripped down too and we jumped in our new bed and made love; finally I felt normal again.

After we were done, I looked around.

"This is so beautiful, I loved our other home but this is even more beautiful if that's possible," I said.

"I'm glad you like it love," he said.

"I more than like it, I love it," I said.

I pulled him off the bed and we went outside to the veranda, there were chairs and we sat down admiring the view; of course Alice found us.

"There you are," she said, "All of us thought you might need a little privacy but why don't you come and see the rest of the house."

"I guess so," I pretended to be reluctant, "I'll race you to the beach later though," I said.

Edward caught me and pulled me to him kissing me.

"We'll be down shortly," he said to Alice.

She left quickly and we made love again before we dressed and went down stairs.

Aro smiled when he saw us, so did you enjoy her flat belly, Edward?" he asked.

"Very much, it reminded me of a girl I once knew a few months ago," he grinned at me as I pouted.

The house was full of furniture and now looked like a home; in the large family room was a grand piano near the front windows and lots of comfortable furniture closer towards the fireplace. The large kitchen was equipped with every kind of pots and pans, plate's dishes, cups, glasses, cutlery etc., not to mention appliances which included a dishwasher and huge refrigerator. There was a beautiful dining room and office as well as a library which was also equipped with stereo equipment; of course there was our dance room and this time it had a ballet barre.

Out in the back yard was plenty of play equipment for the children as well as a beautiful garden. We all went back up stairs to look at the nursery where the nanny had taken the twins and had laid them down together in one of the cribs.

"They seem to prefer to be close together," the nanny explained.

When we looked at them they were sucking each others thumbs and we laughed.

The twins' nanny was named Rachel and she along with our new housekeeper, Estella, George our chauffeur, and Bartholomew our gardener, all spoke Italian. Estella and George were married and Bartholomew was Estella's father and they were all living in the other house. The nursery was set up with everything two babies could need and that included diapers formula and outfits galore.

Eventually it was time to pick up Emma and Jenny from the airport so Carlisle and Alice went to get them, I wanted to go but as usual I was forced to rest.

"You've had a difficult several months and for the next week at least you need to take it easy," Carlisle said as they left.

I went with Aro and Edward to our bed and they both made love to me with plenty of rest in between. Esme and Rosalie came to our room with the babies and laid them down with me, they both started searching my breasts as if looking for food and before any of us quite realized what was happening, they both started feeding on me; both of them were soon guzzling greedily from me and swallowing noisily. How could I possibly have anything to sustain them, I had no idea but they both rejected the formula and only would have me.

When Carlisle arrived he was completely surprised and when he tried to pull them away to see what they were feeding on, they were reluctant to release from me. He was able to pull them away finally, and he squeezed from my breast a milky, reddish, brown substance.

"This is so amazing," he said, "It must have to do with the computer chips forcing the same effect from you as with Sarah, it was almost like you _were_ pregnant and your body is reacting the same way, fortunately this has occurred because the babies are particular about what they drink."

Aro was extremely pleased that I was able to breast feed.

"As a vampire, you always seem to amaze us, who would have thought a vampire was capable of breast feeding, you will of course continue," he said.

"You will need to hunt more often," Carlisle said, "You will be feeding three of you so you will need to rest as much as possible and not stress out, young lady,"

I sighed, "I was hoping to do more normal things than constantly be resting," I said.

"We'll see how you handle the breast feeding, if you do ok, I'll let you off the hook but you must promise to take it easy for now, is that a deal, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes doctor, I'll do as you ask," I said resignedly.

"You'll have plenty of assistance Bella," Edward said, "Just relax and let us take care of you, you've had quite an ordeal with the pregnancy."

"Yes masters," I said and giggled.

When I finished breast feeding, Rachel took the babies from me; I slipped on a nightgown and went in search of Jenny and Emma.

I was so thrilled to see Jenny and Emma and they were excited to see me.

"I missed you so much Bella," Emma said, "They told us you were having a baby but now I find out there are two, I was so worried for you but they insisted I take care of Jenny and even though she was no problem, I missed you so much and wanted to be here with you," Emma said.

We kissed and hugged each other and Jenny too.

"I'm so glad to have you home with me, both of you, I hope we never have to be parted again," I said happily, "Have you both seen your rooms?"

"We waited for you to show us," Emma said.

"Well let's go upstairs then."

I led the way and we arrived at Jenny's room first.

"Wow!" Jenny exclaimed as I opened the door, "I never even dreamed of a room like this, it's so beautiful."

She ran around the room looking at everything and found her closet full of brand new clothes.

"My goodness, look at all my clothes," she said, "Can I try them on please?"

"Yes of course Jenny, just remember to put them back on the hangers when you're done and please keep your room clean so Estella won't have to work too hard. You have a computer for when you go to school and Edward and I will help you as much as possible so you can get good grades, we plan to speak Italian around here too, so that will help you become familiar with the language. You can explore the rest of the house and outside when your finished with your room, the beach out front is private but don't go there unless an adult is with you, love," I said.

I gave her another big hug and Emma and I left her alone and went to Emma's room. She was pleased to have a larger room than before and she too had received a new wardrobe, she had a TV and computer and a comfy reclining chair; her room overlooked the front of the house and also had a veranda so she could sit outside and see the sea view.

"I absolutely love this room," she said, "You are all so good to me."

"You deserve it Emma, you helped save my life and that of Jenny, plus you are a wonderful companion because you put up with my sexual activities as well as my other needs; I love you Emma,"

I gave her a big hug and she became teary.

Edward searched me out then.

"Ok young lady, it's time to rest and later we'll hunt so you can feed the babies," he said.

He came over to me and picked me up, I kissed him.

"Whatever you say, master," I told him and I gave him my beaming smile, "Bye Emma, enjoy your room and go explore the kitchen, its well equipped so you can make human food for you and Jenny; are you going to rest with me, master?" I asked Edward.

"Later my love, for now you can stay by yourself and relax, the rest of us have some business to discuss with Aro and I'll tell you about it later."

I pouted.

"You're to be a good girl and I'll reward you later," he said.

He put me on our bed and helped me off with my nightgown.

"You stay there until I come for you love," he said.

I nodded and he left me alone.

I found out later that the meeting mostly concerned me but also how our lives would now intertwine with Aro, it was decided I still should continue home study and this shouldn't interfere with me taking care of the children; I would need to spend time at the castle with Aro and there would be several duties for me to perform as Aro's wife, when I went there I could take the babies with me and of course Rachel and Emma would come with me. Now Emma was back with us, she was expected to resume her duties as my constant companion, no exceptions; Jenny would go to a school close by our home and when she returned home, someone would be with her. Edward would start school at one of the Italian Universities he'd been accepted at, which would be evening classes and otherwise he would be at home working or spending time with the children and me. I was to go to the castle usually in the afternoon and return home by the time Edward returned. Sometimes I might be expected to spend the night with Aro at the castle and sometimes he might come home with me to stay overnight with Edward and I. Occasionally I would need to start my duties at the castle early and sometimes I might have to stay later; in that case I would need to rest at the apartment in between my duties. I must hunt every morning so I wouldn't become too weak while breast feeding; I would be allowed to spend at least once or twice a week at home all day so I could interact with Jenny, go to her school to be a parent helper and take an interest in what Jenny was being taught, Emma would have to come with me but the babies could stay home with Rachel; I should breast feed before we left and then when we returned. It would be possible for Rachel to pick Jenny up from school when I was at the castle and then bring her to me and Aro could spend time with Jenny too; even though she was human, Aro had affection for her and would never hurt her.


	27. Chapter 27

27

MAIDEN VOYAGE

The Cullen meeting had included some summer plans of which I was not completely privy to, Alice came running into the room as soon as the meeting was over.

"You're going to have another birthday surprise Bella," she said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ok now what?" I asked.

I was resigned to whatever surprise they chose to give me because I knew there wasn't any point in arguing.

"If I tell you, it won't be a surprise but I just came to warn you to get used to the idea and forget any complaints you might have," she said.

"I'm beyond complaining about anything any more so just lay it on me," I said.

I lay back on the bed in a relaxed position with my arms outstretched as if to say bring it on, Alice laughed and so did Edward as he came in the room.

"I like that you're giving in to our surprises young lady," he said and he grinned.

I flashed him one of my dazzling smiles.

"There's absolutely nothing you could get me that I don't already have so I'm not too worried, I have the boat from my last birthday which I haven't even used yet, having babies has taken my time as well as everything else so I'm not worried in the least," I said happily.

Edward came over to me and started tickling me, Alice laughed at my giggling and screaming.

"This is where I leave," she said.

"No Alice, don't leave me, help me," I pleaded in vain.

She left anyway and she was still laughing, Rachel came in with the babies.

"I think it's time to feed them again," she said.

They were fussing quite a bit and Edward stopped tickling me.

"You escaped for now," he said, but I'm not leaving."

They both helped me latch the babies on, then Rachel left and Edward sat cross-legged on the bed near my feet with some lotion and proceeded to massage my feet and legs so I'd relax; it worked very well.

"You're so mean to me and yet you're so good to me," I said.

"That wicked smile does it every time," he said.

Aro came to see us.

"Ah I see you're getting the royal treatment," he said smiling, "I have to leave my dear but I'll be back in the morning to see you and spend some time with you."

"Can't you stay tonight; Edward and I like it when you stay?" I asked.

"No Isabella, not to night, as I said I'll see you in the morning early."

Aro bent over and kissed me.

"You take good care of our babies," he said as he patted their heads, "I love you."

"I love you too, thank you for these beautiful babies," I said.

"My pleasure," he said as he left.

"It looks like you're stuck with me," Edward said.

"I guess I'll have to make do then," I joked.

"Maybe I'll leave then," he said smiling.

"No Edward, I need you please stay."

I must have sounded alarmed.

"Just joking, why would I leave when I have you all to myself, silly," he said.

"You don't have to wait for the babies to finish," I said, "I'm all ready for you, I love you."

He lay beside me on the bed and put his fingers through the hair of the baby closest to him; he watched the babies feed for a few minutes.

"I love that you can breast feed Bella love," he said.

"I'm glad that I can too, I never dreamed I would be a mother and I'm still only eighteen, all the things happening to me in one years time that are good; I don't believe I make love to two men who are so different in their love making and yet they both make me so happy and complete."

"I think you _need_ two men, there are too many bad things that have happened to you, you were snatched from under my nose, out of my arms, so you need at least two people watching you at all times," he said.

He rolled off the bed, undressed and came back to me.

"Haven't these babies had enough?" he wondered.

"I think their sort of sucking but yet sleeping," I said.

He called Rachel; she came, took the babies from me and left.

He kissed me and came on top of me, his kissing becoming more demanding as I responded to him, my legs opened up automatically and we were soon making love.

Aro came as he promised, early in the morning and I enjoyed my time with him.

A few weeks later I was pulled outside the house by Edward to see my gift and it was a new vehicle equipped with car seats, large enough to accommodate three children but with room for more.

"I should have known you'd find something practical but still expensive, I think our baby making days are over though," I said.

"Never say never, love, in our vampire world anything's possible, the fact that you can breast feed and actually shed tears makes me wonder if you could actually become pregnant with the right man," he said.

"Well if it isn't you or Aro, then it's not happening so don't even start looking for the right man, Edward," I said.

"Don't worry I'm not looking but _he'll_ probably come looking for you, you have your antenna to bring in your catches, witch," he said.

I rolled my eyes and he pulled me inside the SUV.

"Do you like your gift, Bella?" he asked.

"Of course I love it, thank you," I said and we kissed.

"We're also going on a plane trip with the babies and of course Emma and Rachel along with our family," he said," We're leaving in the morning."

"Are we going to my boat?" I asked knowing the answer.

"You'll see," was all he would say.

"Isn't Aro coming?" I asked.

"No, but he does have the means to come to you if he needs you and I'm sure he can't stand to be away from you for too long, just like me," he said.

The next morning I wasn't allowed to worry about anything including the babies, Aro spent the night with us so he kissed me goodbye.

"I wish you would come too," I told him.

"I'll visit you when I need to Cara, you know I can do that," he said.

"I hope you need me soon," I said and he laughed.

"We were just together last night my love," he said.

"But I need you every minute of every day," I said emphatically.

"You know that isn't possible," he said.

"I know but I can wish it."

One of Aro's peculiarities was that he didn't want women to wear underwear or pants because he felt it destroyed the perfect scent women had, neither did he want confining clothes to be worn which included bras; he wanted me to be dressed in such a way that my clothes were easily removable and he liked to show off my body too, so the least I wore the better for him.

"You make sure you remember not to cover your body too much, Alice told me she'd watch you but I'm reminding you what I expect," Aro said.

"Yes Aro, I'll only do what you want, I promise, I said.

"Good girl, I want you to smell sweet when I come to you," he said, "What you're wearing now is ok for the plane ride."

I wore a long straight skirt with a slit up the side and a blouse which was tucked in for now until I fed the twins; Alice had fixed my hair to look older and I wore high heeled shoes to match my outfit.

"You look beautiful Isabella, come back to me soon," he said.

"Are you two lovebirds finished so we can leave?" Alice asked.

We kissed and Alice pulled me away; when I was seated in the limo, I waved to him as we drove away.

I was seated next to Edward and he pulled me to him and we kissed.

"How can you miss one man when another one is right beside you Bella?" Alice asked.

"They're both different and I like it best when they're both with me," I said.

"Three men will be an interesting prospect," she said.

I saw an exchange of looks between Alice and Edward, I couldn't help wondering what it meant but I knew they would never tell me; Edward kissed me again, obviously to distract me and it worked.

I was so excited to be finally able to see my boat, the plane seemed to take forever and I had no idea where we were going; whenever the pilot said anything to give the slightest indication of where we were going, Edward kissed me and it would distract me again.

"You're so good at distracting me," I told him.

"I know," he said.

I fed the babies on the plane and the stewardess came to see how I did it with both babies.

"I have a lot of help, I said smiling at Edward.

"There you go with that wicked smile," he said when she had gone.

"I love you," I said seductively.

Finally the plane flight was over and we were in another limo in a country where the language was unfamiliar to me and then I saw the boat looming up before me.

"Wow it's huge!" I exclaimed.

Edward smiled.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes it's beautiful, I can't believe it's mine, Edward," I said.

My eyes started to tear up; he kissed me and wiped my tears away.

"Some vampire you turned out to be," he made me laugh.

The captain and the crew were waiting to meet us and I was introduced to the captain.

"This is Captain Contreras, Captain, this is Bella," Edward said.

"I'm very pleased to meet you Captain," I said.

I then went down the line and met all the crew, it was obvious to me that the captain and most of his crew were vampires, but there were some humans who were aware of the vampire community and seemed to work well with them; it was the same kind of relationship those humans at the castle had with the vampires there, humans with no ties and unable to mix with other humans now unless there was a reason and it was approved.

All the crew had strict instructions to leave our humans alone and this included Jenny who was basically unaware that we were vampires, she just loved us and had a great relationship with all of us, we watched her carefully to make sure no one had eyes for her but one important vampire rule was that under no circumstance would a vampire change a child; under pain of death, no vampire would even try.

Edward and I spent a lot of time together but usually this included Jenny because we wanted her to have fun and not be bored; plus we watched her closely. Emma was always with us because she was obligated to be my constant companion and Rachel would be with us if I had the twins, otherwise she would be in one of the cabins designated as a nursery, next door to Edward's and my cabin; Jenny and Emma shared a cabin just to be sure Jenny stayed safe at night.

There was a pool on the boat and Edward and I spent much of our time in it skinny dipping, but when Jenny was with us Edward would wear shorts; he had taught Jenny how to swim in the sea at our home, by now she swam like a fish and Jenny would try to race Edward in the water, of course she didn't win even though Edward slowed down for her.

There were other types of sports on board and all the Cullen's participated, I found I was much more coordinated now I was a vampire too, so I would sometimes join them and actually have fun. Jenny would play sports with the humans and she was much more coordinated than I ever was, Emma and Rachel would play with her while I fed the twins or I'd just hold the babies while Rachel had some down time. Alice and Rosalie would often take the babies to play with them because they were already showing some personality; Carlisle and Esme liked holding the babies as well.

Because it was my boat, the captain would bring Edward and I to the helm and he showed me how to handle the boat; I did this often and soon became confident in my abilities.

Aro came often to the boat and he would be naked with me, when we were together, he would make love to me all the time, he enjoyed me and was not discrete so the crew would often see us. Aro wanted them to know he owned me, he loved me so much and was proud to show off our bodies; I was used to the attention so I no longer tried to cover myself or complain, the captain and crew knew how important Aro was and accepted whatever he did.

Edward on the other hand was more discrete, he usually wore shorts especially around our family, and I wore a shift or one of my skirts when Aro wasn't around, Alice tutted at me for covering up.

"Aro doesn't want you to wear clothes," she reminded me.

"It's alright, I'm not wearing underwear," I said.

"I dare you to wear that when Aro arrives," she smiled; she was referring to the shift.

"You know he'll be angry if I do, Alice please allow me a little privacy, you're covered up all the time," I said.

"I didn't marry Aro and you promised to love and obey him in front of millions of people, didn't you?"

"Yes but I didn't know he was going to make me naked all the time, and in any case what choice did I have."

"None of course and you have no choice now, either," she reiterated.

"Well it's my boat and I'm making my choice," I said stubbornly.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you," she said, "You never know when he'll show up."

Of course he did show up that same day and of course I didn't take Alice's advice.

"So what's this?" he asked me as he removed the shift.

He held it up, the wind took it from his hand and it fluttered far from the boat.

"I don't suppose you'll be able to wear that again," he said and smiled.

I wasn't happy.

"That was the only one I could find," I grumbled.

"Well then I guess you'll have to be obedient little one," he said.

Alice came by and she winked at me, I knew she'd informed on me, I thought about removing all her clothes from her closet but she came back shortly thereafter.

"Don't you dare?" she said knowing my intentions.

"You'd better watch your closet very closely because you never know when I might strike," I said, "And I only need fifteen minutes from the time I think of it."

"I presume you'll need more than fifteen minutes to empty _my_ closet, Bella," she said.

"I'm a vampire, believe it or not, and I can work very fast when I need to," I threw back at her.

I was still angry and I felt very stubborn, Aro had laughed at our exchange but he picked me up and took me to the closest place he could find and proceeded to make love to me, I let him but I wept before he was done.

"What's the matter young lady, aren't you happy I came?" he asked gently.

I nodded.

"If I buy you another outfit will you forgive Alice?" he asked.

"No because she'll do it again, I've too many spies," I said.

"What can I do to make you happy, Cara?" he was being to kind to me and was taking my breath away.

"You can let me wear clothes sometimes," I said.

"Those beautiful skirts aren't good enough?" he asked.

"Yes but…," I started to say.

"While you're here on this boat, clothes aren't important, when you're at home or at the castle you can also be free. Any other time you can dress like a Cullen, parties, balls, meetings etc. my only stipulation, you know Isabella, is that so hard for you?"

"No Aro, I guess you're right but when you're not here with me, I'm the only naked person, even Edward wears shorts," I said.

"Then you can wear a skirt but I don't like those shifts on you, too much is covered up; can't we make that a compromise Isabella?" he asked.

He kissed me and held my face, smiling at me, how could I ever say no to him? I smiled back and he knew he had won.

"Let's go find a pretty skirt for you and then I must leave," he said.

"You know I want you to stay with me," I said seductively.

"You know I want to stay young lady, but unfortunately I have a meeting to attend," he said.

He pulled me up and we went to my closet where he found me a skirt that he liked and he helped me put it on.

"Now go to Alice and give her a hug," he instructed me.

He kissed me again and then was gone; I ran back to Alice, she had the babies.

"Now you look very pretty in that skirt," she said.

I hugged her.

"I'm sorry Alice you were right," I told her.

"You're forgiven but these babies are looking for your breasts, they're hungry, come and sit down," she said.

I sat down and she helped me latch on the babies.

"You're so lucky, I'm so jealous, Rose and I want babies too," she said enviously.

"I wouldn't mind having more babies but not to go through what I just did, if I could have a more human pregnancy, I would love it."

"You were made to have children, Bella, you're such a perfect mama," she said.

"I'm so in love with Aro for giving me these babies, I can't even explain the love I feel for him, it's the same way I feel for Edward, he's given me so much too and I'm not talking about this boat or cars etc. I'm talking about our loving, my change, which I don't regret so far, my new family and now Aro and two beautiful babies," there just isn't any room in my heart for anymore love."

"I'm sure there is Bella and you'll find out in the not too distant future," she said mysteriously.

"You know something, don't you, you're not telling me; I saw you and Edward exchange looks on the plane after you said something about three men?"

"You know Bella, that what I see can change and if I told you what I saw, you would definitely change what I saw, what happens will happen and you will make your own decisions at that time; it could be a very good thing but it will depend on certain things occurring," she said.

"I love you Alice but all I ever wanted was Edward, I couldn't conceive loving anyone else, Aro forced himself into my existence so now I love him and the children he provided," I said.

"I suppose the sex is great too," Alice smiled as she spoke.

"It's the best Alice, I don't know how your sex life is but mine is perfect, Aro and Edward know how to make me feel great and I've learned how to reciprocate, they're both so gentle and kind but yet so forceful, I'm sure you've seen how Aro makes love to me, he wants everyone to know I belong to him, Edward doesn't show off his love making quite so much but he still makes it clear that I belong to him too, I love being loved by them," I said.

"Well my love making is great too and I can't conceive of anyone other than Jasper but I'm sure that's how you felt before Aro came along," she said.

"Edward took away my virginity but before I came to Aro I'd had sex with several men and one woman, I know the difference between sex without love and sex with love; in a way I'm glad I know even though I'd never want to be subject to that again," I said.

"Would you have sex with someone who loved you, even though you didn't love them?" she asked.

"I would only have sex with someone other than Edward and Aro, if Aro told me to, because I trust him to know what's best for me and he would have a good reason for wanting that; I can't imagine him wanting that though," I said.

"Would you do that Alice?" I asked her.

"I guess if Jasper wanted me to I might but he would be too jealous to want that," she giggled.

We both laughed and Little Aro looked up at me as if to say, "Why are you moving mama?"

I smiled and smoothed his hair. Rosalie and Emmett came and sat with us.

"We were talking about sex," Alice told them, "Do you have any contributions?"

"It's great," Rosalie said, "What more can be said?"

"Would you have sex with someone who loved you even though you didn't love them?" Alice asked the same question.

"Not without permission from my honey, but I might if it paid well enough," she said.

"You'd have sex with someone for money?" I wondered.

"Yes why not? If someone wanted me badly enough to pay for sex, I'd do it," Rosalie declared.

"Is this something vampires do?" I asked.

"Yes of course," she said.

"What else do vampires do that I don't know about?" I wanted to know.

"Well let's see, you know about sharing, then there's the birthright," she said.

"What's a birthright?" I asked.

"Someone's son can share his wife even though usually it's a different wife than the one who bore the son, it could be the same one," she said, "Vampires have an existence to live through and so it has to be filled with different things which are not necessarily human traits. For example, you will always be eighteen and your son, who is part vampire and part human, will eventually be much older than you plus you didn't actually give birth to him; there are many men like that whose human mother died during childbirth or a human man impregnating a vampire woman, the latter being very rare," she said.

"So you're telling me that my little Aro could grow up and sleep with me?" I asked astonished.

"It would be his birthright to choose you, of course he would have to want you but I would be surprised if he didn't want you; especially with encouragement from Aro," Rosalie said.

"You mean Aro would encourage it?" I was incredulous.

"He would be proud for his son to choose you that would mean he had a perfect wife."

"Wouldn't I have any say so?" I wondered.

"Not if I know Aro and I could see his son being very persistent," she said.

"This isn't a good thing," I said.

"Things are not always what they seem and it could turn into a very _good_ thing, Bella," Rosalie said.

"Now you have her worried, Rose," Alice said.

"She asked the question, I just told her the way it is," Rosalie said.

"Why don't we go for a swim," Emmett said, "Let's change the subject before Bella spazzes out."

"Here's Rachel to take the babies," Alice said, "Perfect timing."

We all went to the pool, Edward and Jasper were already there, they were both skinny dipping; Alice was shocked.

"Jasper, don't tell me this nakedness has rubbed off on you too," she said.

"It kinda looks like it honey and it sure feels great, you don't have to take anything off to have sex, come on in," Jasper said smiling, "Let's have a game of take it off, between the four of you who have clothes on and see who gets undressed the fastest."

Emmett discarded his shorts very quickly and jumped into the water.

"Now it's down to the three of you," he said.

Carlisle and Esme arrived at the pool as the guys were trying to convince the girls to undress, I took of my skirt and jumped into the water, and Edward grabbed me and kissed me.

"So who's next?" Edward asked.

"Well you can count us out," Carlisle said, "We're still into private nudity."

"Come on Rose, you can do it," Emmett encouraged.

She took off her bikini top and all the guys cheered but she jumped in the pool before Emmett helped relieve her of the bottoms.

Alice jumped into the pool with her bathing suit on but with Jasper's assistance it soon lay at the bottom of the pool.

Edward and I were used to making love in the pool and we did just that; at that point we were oblivious to whatever else occurred, when we finally surfaced everyone else had left and so we stayed a while longer before retiring to our cabin.

In the morning I told him what Rosalie had said about the vampire ways.

"Bella you worry too much, Rosalie shouldn't have told you that," he said.

That's all he would say on the subject, he just kissed me and we made love.

All too soon our relaxing voyage was over and we traveled home, I immediately went to the castle and saw Aro; he was pleased to see me and the twins; he laughed when I told him about everyone jumping in the pool naked.

"So you weren't the only naked person, Isabella," he said.

I told him what Rosalie had said and he became serious then and sat me on his lap.

"There are many things to learn about vampires my love, and that is one of many; of course it _will_ affect you and I want it to, so you may as well get used to the idea while Little Aro is a baby but he will eventually be much older than you. You will realize this is a good thing, he will love you as a woman and not as a mother eventually; I will of course encourage this relationship because it will make me proud to know my son loves my beautiful wife in the same way I do."

"But Aro…," I started to say.

"There are no buts Isabella, this is the way it will be, just trust me and accept the inevitable," he said.

He kissed me.

"I want to make love to you now Isabella, I missed you, are you upset with me now or will you come to me?" he asked.

I went to him and we made love but the idea of having a relationship with our son was not appealing to me.


	28. Chapter 28

28

BLOOD AND TRUST

Everything was back to normal as school started and I became involved with Jenny's school and her activities, which included her taking ballet at a local studio; she was very smart and did exceptionally well at school, this was probably due to the interest her two papas and myself took in her schooling. She picked up Italian very quickly and was very athletic; the Child Protective Services were impressed at how well she was doing despite her previous history, they told us her mother wasn't improving but wouldn't relinquish custody of her to us permanently, Jenny rarely spoke of her mother and her previous life even though we encouraged her to vent.

Jenny was proud of her new family and I often went to show and tell with the twins while she told the class how much she loved us; the teacher couldn't believe how young I was to have three children and she also realized soon how smart the twins were.

The Cullen's moved near us and they did their grandparent duties or aunt and uncle duties in fact they spent a great deal of time with the children, we had birthdays and Christmas together usually at the Cullen house and we would visit them regularly too especially on the weekends. I kept in touch with Jacob and his growing family and my parents, we sent photographs of our children and they were amazed how fast the twins were growing; I was too, for every human year they grew two years and so by their first birthday they were developed into two year olds and mentally they were even more developed. I realized that my son was growing a little too fast for my liking and I finally approached Aro again.

"Isabella nothing has changed from we last discussed this, do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes of course I trust you but I don't want to do this," I said.

"Is there anything you would not do for me, Cara?" he asked.

"No Aro," I said.

"But you won't do this?" he questioned.

"I will if you make me," I said.

"Why do I have to make you do something which is acceptable in our world, Isabella?" he asked, "There are many things which you will eventually be expected to do, over which I have absolutely very little control and these things have everything to do with sexuality; these things you _will_ do, this is not Forks and you are very prominently married to me. The Cullen's kept their women sheltered in small towns but now you all live in a very prominently dominant vampire area where the rules are vampire rules and you will do things you would never have dreamed of doing, even in your wildest dreams; these are not human rules, they are in many cases the opposite of moral issues you are familiar with, if you trust me you will eventually enjoy being a vampire woman but you must trust me. Would you trust me if I made you drink human blood, that I had a reason for wanting that? He ended.

"Yes I would," I said.

He looked amused.

"Humor me then," he said.

He took me upstairs to the tower room and then called Vicente.

"Bring me the human and also I need an empty wine glass as well as some water to rinse out my mouth because Isabella is here with me," he told him over the phone.

Soon Vicente came with the water and the empty wine glass which he set down and then he showed the woman inside the room.

"Why do you have another woman here too," the victim wanted to know.

"She's my wife and I want her here with me," Aro said.

He pulled me close to him and called the woman to come to him.

"Bring the wine glass Cara," he ordered.

When I brought the glass he had already mesmerized the woman, he took the glass from me then bit her on the neck; he collected some of the blood into the glass before satisfying himself and when the woman lay dead he came to me.

"I want you to drink this," he said offering me the glass.

I took the glass and raised it to my lips, I would have drunk the blood but the smell made me dizzy and I passed out.

When I came to I was in bed in our apartment and Carlisle was looking at me.

"What happened?" I said.

"The blood affected you more than I realized," Aro said. "I'm sorry to have done this to you; I didn't think you would drink it."

"You told me to," I said weakly.

"Well you just earned yourself some time in bed young lady," Carlisle said, "Now you will do as _I_ tell you.

"Ok," I said as I drifted out again.

I drifted in and out for a few days but I was very weak and couldn't get out of bed. Edward had brought me home and he took the twins out hunting so they hardly needed me any more; gradually I improved and by the twins birthday I was well enough to sit out of bed and watch them receive their very own pony, I felt their papas indulged them too much but I wasn't allowed to complain about that so I just laughed at their reaction along with everyone else.

Soon after that I was allowed to go back and forth to and from the castle as before but not to work, I would just bring the twins to see their papa, he would want to see me and I him.

We would spend time in our apartment making love, Aro was enthralled that I would even drink blood at his request and knew how much I loved him but couldn't understand why I was unwilling to accept that my son would one day be my lover.

Little Aro had a great affection for me but Carlotta, although she loved me, she didn't hang around me as much and she and Jenny became good friends; Little Aro still wanted to breast feed and his father encouraged it.

"I like it too," his papa said, "So as long as it's available, we'll both enjoy it."

The twins were very intelligent and Little Aro was very protective of me but he would also make sure I did exactly what his papa wanted or he would tell his papa and I would have to explain myself.

Probably the reason I continued to produce breast 'milk' was because both Aro and Edward liked the taste and would enjoy me during our love making.

"It's an aphrodisiac," Aro said.

The work at the castle was difficult for me, but Aro was very patient and helped me do what was needed of me.

"Isabella, you're doing your best and that's all I expect of you so don't worry, if you make a mistake, I'll assist you to straighten it out and you'll see how easy it will become," he told me.

I loved him more and more as I did Edward and I knew I could never live without either of them, our love making was wonderful and very satisfying for the three of us; who would ever have thought I could be happy with two men but I was ecstatically so.

I would often wear a hip skirt and a soft tube top bra when I came to see Aro and the skirt would usually have buttons down the front which were mostly undone, the castle inmates were used to seeing me dressed that way and often my breasts had been bare when I had breast fed the twins. Now Aro would often greet me at the front door of the castle and pull down the tube top off my breasts.

"Why cover up what's beautiful?" he would ask.

I didn't have an answer which would please him so I allowed him to do what he felt was best, the tube top would come up when I left the castle.

"Papa not like you do that mama," Little Aro said, "You too beautiful to cover up."

"I'll take it off when we get home, I promise," I said.

My son always made sure I kept my promise.

"It looks like you have another spy," Alice told me one day.

"Yes he makes me do exactly what Aro wants," I said.

I continued with my home studies while Edward continued at the Italian university and I missed him when he was gone but the weekends were great, the weekends we didn't go hunting, were Jenny's weekends and we did things as a family which sometimes included traveling to Forks to see Jacob and even Charlie; we enjoyed getting to know Jacob's family and he enjoyed our children. I found that the more I connected with Charlie; he didn't think me different except I was still young looking, even though by now I was twenty years old by human years. He was still leery of Edward and had a hard time believing I had married another man who I loved along with Edward; he hadn't met Aro yet but I knew it was inevitable.

We went to La Push one weekend and spent time with the wolves and their families, the children enjoyed all the stories and loved to play with Jacob and Michele's son who was approximately the same age as the twins but looked much younger; Michele was pregnant again and I found myself envying her, I loved my children and would have liked to have a more human pregnancy but of course it couldn't happen, I was a little depressed when we went back to the Cullen home later.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward wondered.

"Oh I'm just being maternal, Edward, my children are growing up and I'm in the 'I want another baby' mode; it's just silly I'll get over it," I told him.

"It isn't silly and things are never impossible but in the mean time we'll just enjoy what we have, ok love," he said.

"I love you Edward and I do enjoy what we have, I don't want to go through another pregnancy as before and I'll be fine when we get home, I promise."

When we arrived home I still couldn't get the maternal feeling out of me and I spoke to Rosalie.

"I don't understand what's wrong with me, I suddenly want to be pregnant like Michele and I know I can't," I said.

"You'll probably continue to feel that way," Rosalie said, "You at least have three children."

Alice had a twinkle in her eye with a knowing look.

"You never know what life brings even to vampires and I predict something good will happen in the near future," she said.

"As in a tall dark handsome stranger, who has the power to make me pregnant," I said laughing.

"Did you have a vision again?" she wondered.

"Something like that," I said, "But it won't happen because I won't allow another man near me."

"If you say so," she said knowingly.

On the weekends that the Cullen's went hunting, I usually elected to stay home with Jenny and Aro would stay with us, we would do quiet activities or Aro would teach Jenny things; she loved Aro and always listened to him carefully, he actually had much to teach both of us.

"If I were to sleep with another man, would you mind?" I asked Aro one night when we were in bed.

"What brings this up?" he asked.

"I had a vision about a tall dark handsome stranger," I said.

"I would have to approve anyone you slept with," he said.

"You mean you _would_ allow me to sleep with other men?" I asked.

"Does that bother you?"

"Just a little," I said.

He kissed me.

"You would do anything I asked you to?" he wondered.

"You know I would, Aro," I said.

His lips came down to my breasts and I sighed, my hands held him to me, our conversation ceased while we made love.

"Aro, the question…," I began later.

"What question Isabella?" he said.

He was kissing me all over again.

"I love you Isabella,"

"I love you too Aro,"

"Enough to do what ever I ask?" he asked.

"I told you I would," I said.

"Then why are you concerned? If things change from what they are, I'll tell you," he said.

"I don't want things to change, I only want you and Edward," I persisted.

"Isabella, you are such a child, when you were human did things change which were beyond your control?" he asked me.

"I suppose," I admitted.

"Change happens and it's not always for the best, you've been fortunate in that all the change you've encountered has been positive but our existence is long and we have to accept things which are not always what we desire; we have to learn to live with change, positive or not, rules are to be adhered to whether they're human or vampire. I'll make your transition as easy as I can but you chose to be a vampire and now you must live as one; if I tell you to sleep with other men, you will and it will be because I have no control on what the rules are, I didn't make the rules, I can only decide with whom you will sleep." he instructed me.

"Will Edward mind?" I asked.

"Edward accepts the rules, he didn't expect your lives to be this way, he thought life would go on as in Forks or Dartmouth but he was the one who introduced you to me inadvertently, now he's willing to accept change and will comply with whatever the rules state; you will too young lady, I will insist on it," he said.

"Will you at least tell me what rules I must obey?" I asked.

"I told you what will happen with our son and all it did was create worry to your pretty little head, why would I want to cause more worry to you? You will be informed as the scenario arises."

He kissed me.

"But…," I started to say.

"I'm done with that subject, all I want to do just now is love you but don't approach me on that same subject again or I will be angry; now submit to me please, my time with you is important," he spoke with finality.

"Yes Aro," I spoke with a big sigh.

I resigned myself to his love making and soon became as passionate as he, I was very satisfied with his love making but not with the change I must encounter and I had many unanswered questions in my mind; all I knew was that I must trust him, he would guide me through my existence and I would comply because neither of us had any choice, I chose to be a vampire and I would be the best I could be.


End file.
